Entities
by Niknakz93
Summary: There is a legend, that underneath Sandown Woods, Isle Of Wight. Three boys were trapped-two brothers, both so different... and a monster, destroying their lives in the past as well as future... And a mysterious girl, standing between all three- Love
1. Prologue

October 1801

Sandown, Isle of Wight

"The Last Night"

_The three boys walked home, arm in arm like the gentlemen they were, fitted in the latest fashion and their long hair elegantly waved over hard lined face; like princes._

_The youngest had drunk far too much rich red wine, and was being held up by his elder brothers._

_Two of them were the sons of a very rich, very snobbish family- the Banes. Their father looked down upon anyone in the lower classes with distain- his sons had inherited the same trait too, and were much more prominent about the fact that they were classed as practically royalty in the town._

_The other, the eldest, an outcast, but they were all so close, you could call them true relations._

_Their drunken laughter and playful banter echoed down the street- a few of the nosy neighbours stuck their heads past thick curtains, a frown upon their annoyed faces at them, but soon retreated back into their room when they saw who it was-It was always them; The regular trouble-makers; the damned._

_Laughing as they went, they stumbled onto the magnificent stately house grounds where they lived of Bane mansion. The giant, circular fountain was bubbling softly as they passed, the full moon reflecting brightly of the still midnight water. They made their way into a hidden clearing behind the rose bushes, where they sat heavily on the fallen oak tree which dominated the central space. The air was filled with the sounds and scents of the night- the rose's gentle fragrance, the crickets chirping from the grass, and the occasional flap as a bat or bird flew by- the creatures of the night; just like them._

_The eldest struck a match on the rough bark of the trunk, and put the small, flickering ball of flames to the lantern they had hung from one of its jutting branches from last time- the night before, so it caught alight and sent its warm red and amber glow all around them, sending out long shadows out behind- like silent ghosts. They began to relax; no one would find them there._

_They thought_

_But suddenly, they heard it- footstep's coming towards them. _

_The youngest snapped out of his drunken daze, and the other, that was only a year older, stood up, alert, his silver-blue eyes sparkling in a curious way in the candlelight._

'_Something's wrong.' The eldest said, standing up to; his eyes were a deep maroon- dangerous, his body tensed; fight, or flight? 'Stay here.' He said with an air of command, moving off into the trees. The youngest was now standing, senses primed. 'What-?' he started, but never got it all out- the eldest had yelled in pain, and shouted back to them. 'It's a trap! Run!' the second eldest turned to run, but his younger brother didn't move. 'Come on... you can't do anything for him now...' he said, pulling at the sleeve of his suit. 'Come on!' he yelled, and he turned too; they ran._

_Then they saw their brother, lying on the floor- there was a hilt of a knife in his chest, and he wasn't moving. 'Obsidian.' The youngest gasped, his smoky dark blue eyes wide in repressed fear and seething anger, and backed away into the shadows-_

_Right into a net._

'_No! You bas-!' he roared. His elder brother was being surrounded by the traitorous Humans- the brother's family had given them to the wolves... and they were at their mercy. He glanced briefly to his left- his younger brother was putting up a terrific fight; he'd killed three men already. But the moment of hesitation was all the Humans needed- they threw a net over him too. Even with their enhanced strength- the brothers couldn't get free. So, cursing and thrashing the whole way, they dragged them to the chamber they'd made "Especially" for the murderers._

_There were three tombs inside, made of obsidian .Ready to trap them forever._

_The eldest was shoved inside first; the lid slammed down without any fuss, and bolted shut. Then it was the elder brother one- he too put up a fight, but even then, the Humans managed to do it; slam him inside- he had always been the weakest of the three, unbeknownst as to how he was changed._

_The youngest was fighting with all he had- like a cornered wolf, vicious to the end. But even so- he was forced in, and the rattling bolts thudded home. Then the Humans left, but not before saying a mass of prayers, with the express question of them never getting free, and lighting purification candles to keep the bad spirits away._

_When they left, the youngest was cursing loudly at his elder brother. '-it's all your fault! If you didn't do that to that bitch, then we wouldn't be here! It's all your-!' he pounded against the lid, cursing vehemently. 'Get me out _now_!' he roared. The eldest was still out of it. The silver-blue eyed one stayed silent... it really was his fault... 'Im sorry!' he shouted, and his younger sibling laughed wildly. 'To late for that now! Do you know what happens when you don't feed for a week? You practically die! You wait until I get out...You are so-!' the elder one sighed, he didn't need to hear what he was going to say- he knew what it would be aright. He pushed against the lid again- not even a tiny fraction of movement... they were well and truly trapped. Forever. He closed his eyes and listened to the now faint banging of his brother._

_That was the last thing he remembered, and would remember..._

_Of 1801..._

But he was wrong... It wouldn't be forever...

**Hey guys! I wrote this fic about two years ago, its roughly 100 pages, size 8 on Microsoft word. Just thought I'd put it up- as it's completely finished. You might recognize a few names from here in my other fics- such as the name "Elazar Bane" in my Supernatural fic, whom I got the name from here. Hope you like this- wasn't exactly sure where to put it. Btw, the names I used were in this story before I even watched Supernatural, so the names will make you laugh. I just used them because I liked them, and I needed a bit of history. Hope you like, as it took very nearly a year to write X Nic**


	2. School Blues

_**Present day...**_

'_Zara Celeste!'_

Mr Collin's harsh voice shocked me so much, I fell out my chair

It was first lesson of the day; English, ugh... and I had nodded off on my table. As I pulled myself of the hard stone floor, Collins continued to lecture me.

'Oh, im sorry; Am I boring you (?)' He said in an annoyed voice, leering down at me, his grey-blue eyes cold and unforgiving. But left it at that, and walked back to his desk at the front, leaving me to the mercy of my onlookers, who were giggling themselves silly.

It wasn't fair. If someone else (like that stupid Jodie Starr AKA; most popular bitch in the school) had fallen of her seat, her friends would have been having kittens worrying about her... but no, not tall, oak brown haired and smoky brown, tinged with red eyed Zara Celeste (AKA; one of the most UN-popular kids in the school) nope, she was left on the floor with everyone laughing and not giving a-

Doesn't matter... I should be used to it by now.

Funny how life can be such a massive letdown...

I've lived in Sandown, Isle of Wight all my life. But no one had ever really liked me, for no reason why, to be honest. I was nice and caring, although my devilish side got free most of the time. I live with my dad- Evan Celeste, he's a writer and usually out of town doing a tour or signings… so Im alone in the house quite a few times. I don't mind- it just gets very lonely. My mother… well… I never knew her; she left when I was a baby, a few months old- no one knows why. She just left a letter on the table addressed to dad, saying that she had to leave for a few days "soul-searching"… days that soon turned into weeks, months, and then years. We'd accepted that she was never coming back or even dead long ago, so that didn't bother us.

Life went on.

It had to…

I sighed and looked back down at my work- Collins had just given us coursework; we had to investigate a legend of the town, to be handed in next week… Oh how interesting (!) another F no doubt…

It was going to be a long day.

And so, the day plodded on, finally it was lunch time.

I dragged my feet into the filling up café, sitting down at our usual table in the foyer next to the window- it had been snowing earlier; the snow had created a light fog hanging about the trees, and the tops sparkling like a glittery powder.

'Hey Zars!' came a perky voice from behind me, and I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

I knew who it would be; Lucy Willows, one of my best friends. The rest of the gang was on a school trip to an old abandoned mansion or something at the outskirts of town- Bane mansion, as part of their history curriculum- it was just us two. I turned around in my seat to face her beaming grin.

'Hey Luce.' I said cheerily, and then added in horror as I saw what she'd done to her hair. 'Oh-my-God! _What _have you done to your hair?'

Ever since I'd known her, since primary school, her pure white blonde hair had been down to her waist- now it was cut just above her shoulders and curly; scarcely covering her pale peach head.

Oh my god… my best girlfriend… had- turned into a boy!

She grimaced at me, baby blue eyes helpless. 'The hairdresser heard me wrong.' My eyes still wide, I smiled and said weakly. 'Yeah, I can see that.' Shrugging, Lucy sat beside me just as the other students arrived, laughing as usual. Lead by Jodie Starr, then followed closely by her "minions" as me and Lucy called them.

Jodie was tall, and sexy, with long blonde hair and a smile that reminded me of a Venus flytrap, just before it snapped close on its unfortunate prey. She was usually on the arm of her moronic boyfriend Aiden Ashby- the dumbest idiot in the school.

Jodie was spouting '- Can't _believe_ that Aiden did that! I mean-!' then she caught sight of Lucy's new hair-style.

'Holy crap! It's the queen! What do you call that hairstyle? 1800's?' She laughed evilly, pointing at her, and bowing idiotically once. 'You're Majesty.' She taunted formally- everyone else burst into laughter; I didn't know what was up with her recently, we had once been very good friends in high school… now, she had turned into such a cow, and, of course, that meant all the others had too… they followed her like a lost puppy. I looked at Lucy's face- there were tears in her aqua eyes.

How could my day get any worse?

'Shut up, you cow!' I yelled at Jodie, making her eyes narrow and say deathly quiet to me. '_What_ did you just tell me to do?'

I'd had enough of her crap- 16 years I'd had to put up with it… no more. I got up, pushing my chair back with a loud scraping sound, my fists clenched tightly, making a few of the Minions go back a few steps in discomfort, grumbling under their breaths. Most of the dinner hall was watching in silence by now, probably hoping for a fight. The dinner ladies were nowhere in sight… yet.

'I said _shut up!_' I said vehemently, eyes narrowed in hate, and then turned to Lucy. 'Come on.'

She nodded silently and followed me out of the foyer. To my surprise. Jodie didn't follow; she usually loved a good fight, but I was bigger than her unnatural "stick figure"... no wonder she'd wimped out 'Bye "Queenie!"' Jodie called after Lucy; her pace quickened… couldn't blame her to be honest.

After that confrontation, there was only one lesson left- Art, and at least Luce wouldn't be on her own; she had me.

We had finally started on still life drawing- and I was in my element; art was my best subject, and I relished in it.

'How the _hell_ do you get the proportions of this damn-thing-right?' Lucy burst out when she saw my perfect sketch of the bowl of fruit we were drawing. Sighing as I went, I pulled her… ermm… _almost_ as good piece of artwork towards me and tried correcting it. 'There' I said victoriously.

'Cheers.' She beamed, putting the pencil back to the paper… and promptly ruined it again, this time beyond my saving. Typical Lucy.

I smiled to myself, and then glanced nonchalantly out the steamed up window- October, it was dark already, the fallen auburn leaves dead upon the ground. Me and Lucy had to walk for half an hour through the shadowy woods to get home… it was spooky in the failing light, what with the unnatural fog from earlier still lingering on the ground.

At last, the long anticipated bell went, and the entire school dispersed through the two tiny doors, almost running the teachers over in a bid to escape.

We waited until the mad scrum was over to make our way out.


	3. Eyes in the shadows

The streets of Sandown, Isle of Wight were still covered in a thick blanket of cold fog and mist- making main street look creepy, and something out of a horror film in the perpetual twilight.

We hurried on, chatting about the day- except the abusive part at lunchtime.

Just as we turned onto the short forest path that led to the crescent where we lived; neighbors, we heard a peculiar noise- twigs snapping sharply near us. We stopped dead, clutching each other; we were very timid at times, and then suddenly, the sound of leaves rustled above us, high in the treetops.

We just ran for it, already skittish.

The trees seemed to be staring at us with sinister dark eyes as we pelted along, dodging roots and bracken towards the streetlights, which were visible now- we were going to make it.

Suddenly, I misjudged the height of a silver birch sprawled along the path- and fell over it. As I fell, and rolled under it, I heard Lucy's high pitched scream of terror… a sudden silence, then-

Footsteps… one pair of them… coming towards me.

As quiet as I could, I crawled under the fallen tree and shakily looked through its broken, leave adorned branches, heart in my mouth.

I'll never forget what I saw.

Lucy was lying there not much more than two meters from me- eyes slightly open and staring. But that wasn't the worst bit- it looked like half her throat had been ripped out by some wild beast, and covering the ground in a wet, sticky blanket… her blood.

Completely forgetting about staying low, I screamed, leapt up and ran away towards the streetlights.

A guttural growl behind me made me stop dead, and I suddenly felt myself flying forwards and I blacked out.

But not before seeing a pair of vivid maroon eyes glaring at me… from inside of the shadows itself it seemed…

When I woke up, it was all blurry for a second. I groaned, and heard movement next to me. 'Zara?' I opened my eyes- everything was foggy, I blinked a few times to dispel it. 'Dad?' I mumbled, and felt a hand on mine. 'Im here.' He said from somewhere to my right. My eyes cleared- dads warm brown eyes were staring at me, a look of concern on his young face. 'You alright?' he asked, eyes wide, and I laughed. 'Why are you here? You-'but soon stopped- my throat was so painful. I let go of his hand and raised it to my neck, eyes wide. 'What happened?' I wondered aloud, feeling the abrasions there.

'_- I was rather hoping you could tell me that.'_

It was a male voice, and came from behind dad. An attractive young man with sandy blonde/brown hair and dark smoky eyes stepped into view and gazed calmly at me- he was in police uniform. A little sign on his chest said; "DI Sam Raven." He took of his hat and held it in his hand. 'Zara Celeste?' he asked, I confirmed it. 'Can you tell me what happened last night in Sandown Woods? If you're up to it.' He noted on the end. I frowned as he said it- I didn't remember. But then- 'Someone attacked me and Lu- Oh my god! Where's Lucy!' I tried to get up, suddenly desperate to see her, but dad put a restraining hand on my arm. 'Shes ok- you can see her when were done here.' He told me swiftly, and I lent back. 'O-k.' I said quietly, and then turned back to DI Raven. 'Someone attacked us about halfway through.' Raven raised an eyebrow. '_Someone _not _something_? You sure?' I nodded- I remembered the red eyes, but didn't mention them; I'd get locked up. 'Because- the marks on Lucy's body and your own, suggest that you were attacked by a wild animal- a dog or something.' He replied, looking slightly confused. But I shook my head. 'It was human, whatever attacked us. Male to be precise. The footsteps were too large to be a woman's.' He nodded once. 'Thank you for your time.' he said, moving off with a smile. 'Get better soon.'

'Lucy?' I asked dad as soon as Raven disappeared. He sighed and let me up. 'Come on then.'


	4. The Bane Legend

He led me to a pure white room, inside was just Lucy, asleep on the narrow hospital bed. I sat down and stared at the marks on her neck.

They looked like- ? Bites? But what kind of animal could do that in a few seconds?

It made no sense.

'Im going to get a cup of tea.' Dad announced, and moved off, leaving me alone with her.

I stared at her peaceful face a second, then suddenly, she sat bolt upright, screaming. 'He's coming back! Oh my god! He's gonna find me!' I managed to calm her down before the nurses came running.

'Whos coming back?' I asked her carefully. Her fearful eyes met mine, and she shook her head. 'He's coming back.' She whispered, and then she closed her eyes and didn't open them again. I frowned. What the hell was that all about?

I sat down heavily next to her; she was asleep again- maybe they'd pumped her with too much morphine that were causing her to hallucinate-?

I knew myself that it wasn't true.

They made me stay in the hospital for another days; they moved Lucy from intensive care, and into my room. In that time, our other friends came to see us; Krystal Williams, black haired and brown eyed. Amber Mira, with her auburn hair and amber eyes, and Emily Sarafina, blue eyed and blonde haired- typical bimbos at times.

I heard them before I saw them; they were giggling.

I slyly opened on eye and saw them peeping out of the small glass pane in the door at DI Sam Raven. I smirked, tiptoed out of bed and sneaked right up behind them.

'Got you!' I yelled, making them scream and fall against the door. Raven looked round and frowned in amusement at them. 'You know' I mused 'You really shouldn't spy on police- no matter how hot they are.' I laughed.

They turned to me. 'Did you have to do that?' Emily gasped a hand on her chest. 'Some of us have a weak heart." I grinned. Amber laughed. 'I see you're better.' I nodded. 'Never been better.'

'So, how was the trip?' I asked them, once they had exchanged hugs with me and the now awake Lucy.

Amber laughed. 'Weird- they told us the story of the place.' I leaned forwards, interested. 'Ooh; do tell.' She rolled her eyes, got up and walked over to the window, closed the blinds then switched the lights of and returned to sit on her chair, her amber eyes were lit up in excitement.

'In the year 1801, there were three boys, their names were forgotten in time.' then her voice got spooky. 'They were the damned.'

Emily snorted in laughter. 'The what?' Amber turned to her, spooky voice back. 'They were the undead.' Emily rolled her eyes. 'Undead? How scary (!)' she laughed. Amber continued. 'They were vampires.' I laughed and rolled my eyes this time.

I wasn't a big fan of them, although all the others were suckers (hehe… suckers) for the films and books. I wasn't of the same mind.

Amber continued. 'They were the local troublemakers. The family was ashamed of them, and in the end, turned them into the local hunters- their own flesh and blood, because one of them killed the daughter of the mayor.'

We were all silent for a second, and then Krystal said in a hushed voice. 'Then what happened?' we all laughed. 'It's only a story.' I laughed. 'Yeah.' Amber laughed too. 'Well, they were trapped by the hunters, and took to a hidden place in Sandown Woods and imprisoned beneath the ground. There have been many searches for them, but nothing has ever come up to suggest its true- it's a local legend.'

I felt cold now; Amber was good at telling stories in an ethereal way.

I started saying 'Yeah, bu-?' then the light snapped on and the door banged open- we screamed and jumped about a mile into the air.

'_What are you girls doing?'_

it was my dad. Breathing raggedly, we all stood up. 'You do pick your moments.' I laughed. He frowned. 'What?' the others laughed. 'Amber was just telling us the story of the Banes. You know? That derelict mansion on the edge of town?' he laughed now. 'Yes, I know. I've got a book about it at home, you'll have to find it and read it.'

We looked excitedly to each other. 'Thanks Mr. Celeste.' Amber grinned. He smiled. 'Its nothing… by the way- you two can leave. Your all clear, I was just coming to tell you when you started screaming at me.' I turned to Lucy- to my astonishment; there were slight tears in her eyes.

'Whats up?' I asked, surprised. She wiped them away and smiled. 'Tired. Cant stop yawning.' I laughed- I knew the feeling. 'Let's go home.' She nodded slightly and followed us out the ward.

Ambers dad met us outside, he took the others home, even though my dad insisted that he take Lucy at least- her dad refused, laughing. He was so much like his daughter; same amber eyes and crazy sense of humor.

So, I got silently into dads 1987 dark blue ford mustang with black hood- his most prized possession. Waved to my friends, who turned out the car park and were gone.

We left straight after.

Finally, we turned into Georgia's Crescent and pulled up outside the house. 'Home' I thought gratefully, opening the door and getting carefully out.

It was snowing lightly now and causing me to look as if I had a bad case of dandruff. Dad turned the engine off and walked to the front door of number eight, and opened it with a swift turn of a key.

From the outside, it looked like we were in the middle of a forest, with giant fir trees surrounding us, the tops of them covered in a fresh layer of spun silver, and only a narrow ice track that lead to the outside town; Secluded in our own little world.

There were only a few other houses stood nearby, one was Lucy's, the other probably some mad old woman whom I'd never spoken to, and didn't really want to.

We went inside; the day was just starting to turn to night, the twilight was settling in. Even though there were heavy snow clouds' almost covering the sun, it managed to send out a faint ray of blood red light, making the snow look like it was encrusted with rubies. When we got in, dad took of his brown faux leather coat, and hung it up on a hook behind the front door.

But I was shaking the wet, disgusting snow out my hair; the inside of the house was still the same- the white leather sofa, the 42-inch plasma telly, and other essentials. (Well, to me, the only essential's that we needed at the moment, was a towel, hairdryer and brush)

I deposited my bag on the sofa and made my way upstairs. I trudged up the spiral stairs, when I arrived on the little landing, which had deep, blood red coloured walls and a soft cream carpet.

There was six rooms all along it- if left to my own devices in the dark, I would quickly get lost. I went straight onto the end, and then turned left.

There was the dark oak door in front of me, taking a deep breath, I turned the metallic gold handle, and walked into my room.

It was still the same as I left it; king sized, double black bed, my telly on a bracket on the wall, my black sofa pushed against the north wall and computer on a new desk.

All my books (which were a lot) were in a new bookcase, which almost completely covered the east wall. With a sigh, I finally turned my attention to my balcony, which was situated between two massive windows. I turned to it, pulled the thick, dark gold curtains from in front of it aside and stared out at the view; swirling snow was obscuring my view of the ocean, which was lit up like it was on fire behind the heavy clouds.

I sighed again and closed them again.

The next day was Friday, school.

**Thanks for the interest guys! Feels extremely weird posting this up after sooo long lmao. Hope you keep faving etc X Nic**


	5. History Books

'Did you find that book on the Bane legend?' Amber asked me halfway through art. I put down my paintbrush. 'Ahh...' I said guiltily, pouting at her. She rolled her eyes. 'You didn't look, did you?' I shook my head, then thought of an idea. 'What to help me find it after school? Emily, Amber and Krystal are coming too.' She smiled. 'Sure.'

When the bell went, I waited for them just outside the main doors as everyone rushed past. Finally each one came out and we walked along the dark path and to my house... yes, it was kinda dull as per usual.

I unlocked the door and let us in. 'Hey guys.' I heard dad call from the living room; I poked my head around the corner as the others made there way upstairs to my room. 'Can you show us where the Bane book is?' he sighed and got up, leaving his football match behind and walked past me upstairs. On the landing, he said 'It's up there.' and nodded to the ceiling- the attic. We all groaned. 'Have fun.' He laughed, and then left. I pulled at the rope hanging from near the ceiling and the metal ladder fell to our feet. 'You first.' Amber told me with a shaky laugh. I sighed; cowards. When I was up there, it was pitch black- I felt around for the light switch, and soon found it. I snapped it on, causing a warm orange glow to light the area. I clambered up and the others followed. It was extremely cluttered; I'd never been up here before. There were a pile of boxes in one corner that looked promising. We dived into them.

Half an hour later, we found nothing.

When we were close to giving up-

'Hey- I got it!' Amber suddenly called; we stopped looking and went over to her. she had a thick, beaten leather bound book in her hand, inscribed in fading silver on the front was "The Bane family history" and under that. "1659-1801" we went back down to my room where we huddled together and read on the first page. "Most notable family of Isle of Wight. Last known to be in the vicinity of Sandown, where their lineage ends in 1801, without a trace." We looked excitedly at each other- 1801 was the year the legend was born. We flicked to the contents page. Near the end, it said. "Strange happenings in 1801" we thumbed to the page, small, elegant black letters told us the story, but with more detail.

"_In the year 1801, there were three boys- two brothers; Michael and Elazar Bane, and their friend Gabriel. They were the local troublemakers, and the brother's family was ashamed of them- The boys were thought as vampyres. They were the damned in everyone's eyes, but they payed no heed to threats or warnings that were thrust upon them. They preyed on the young girls in the town, killing them occasionally. The villagers grew more and more angry, and, in time, built a secret chamber under the woods, unbeknownst to the boy's ignorance. In the end, the father of the brothers, Aaron Bane, turned them in to the local hunters- not caring it was his own flesh and blood, but because one of them killed the daughter of the mayor for reasons unknown. They were hunted down and trapped by the hunters, and took to the hidden prison in Sandown Woods and imprisoned beneath the ground. Their mother, Lily Bane, overcome with grief that her children turned out as demons, killed herself in anguish. Their names, once imprisoned, were forbidden to utter, and they were soon forgotten about. The story had been retold so many times, that no one knew if it was real, or fiction, there have been many searches for them out of curiosity, but nothing has ever been found to suggest the legend is true."_

'Michael, Elazar and Gabriel.' Lucy whispered, eyes wide. 'That was their names?' the others were discussing it, but I was thumbing through the rest of the book, suddenly, a few pieces of paper fell out. I bent down and picked one of them up.; It was a photo. I straightened up and stared at it- it was a black and white photo of a full length young girl in an elegant ball gown. She was smiling into the camera, her features were slightly grainy, but I could tell her hair was very long and pale blonde, she was very beautiful. I turned it over. Elegant words in the middle of the page read.

"Amii Sandown daughter of Mayor Ryan Sandown. 1800" _this was a year before she was killed _I realized, staring back at the girl- she had that look about her... like I knew her well.

I looked at Lucy; she was holding another photo. 'Hey, what you got their?' I asked, swapping mine for hers, I saw her eyes widen slightly at mine. 'Wow.' She muttered. I stared down at the new one, and felt my own eyes widen. It was three boys of around my age standing side-by-side. From the black and white gradient, the smallest one had pale hair, maybe blonde; the tallest was easy; his hair was dark. Black or dark brown. The last one was tricky- he had lighter hair than the tallest, but darker than the smallest. Hmm... Light brown?

'Gosh, their fit. Who are they?' I heard Amber say in approval over my shoulder. I stared at the boys faces. The tallest was standing in the middle with a proud, haughty look on his handsome face and arms crossed over his chest. On his left was the blonde, he had a slight smile on his mouth, his eyes lit up. And finally the strange haired one. He looked odd; he stood there with a smirk on his dark face. He was almost as handsome as the tall one, but he had a quality about him that made him seem dangerous. I turned it over, again more writing. _"Left to right- Michael, Elazar, and Gabriel."_ I gasped. 'It's them! The boys from the story!' I exclaimed, and the others swarmed for a closer look. 'Ohmygosh... they were _real! " _Amber exclaimed. 'And the daughter of the mayor, Amii.' I added. The ones who hadn't seen the photo of her frowned. Lucy showed them. 'Oh...' they cottoned on. 'Shes really pretty.' Krystal quoted, staring at the photo of her. 'Shame she had to die in such a horrible way." But Amber said quietly. 'If the story was made up, why are there photos of them? It makes no sense at all.' We stood in silence, staring at the boys and Amii.

An hour later, after much discussion, we hadn't made much progress- but the school project was becoming very interesting at six pages long, twice the minimum amount we were set. But not too long after, they had to go home. But not before making me promise to take the book to school the next day.

I closed the curtains in my room and walked over to the desk where the black book was lying, and picked it up. I collapsed on my bed and started to read the section on the three boys. I found out that Elazar was the main trouble maker, and Michael just strung along, the obedient one. Gabriel wasn't mentioned very much, just as Family Friend. It had seemed he appeared out of nowhere. On the next page, there were separate photos of the boys again, this time there were words under them. Under Michael it said. "Michael Bane; 1785-1801" then his brothers. "Elazar Bane; 1783-1801" they had been just 16 and 18 I concluded sadly. Then was Gabriel's. "Gabriel-" his last name was so faint, you couldn't read it, that was infuriating, then "(?) To 1801" _hmm _I concluded _they didn't know much about him at all..._

I picked up the photo of the boys and tacked it to my wall. I stared at it for so long, I nodded off.

That night I dreamed. Michael and the two other boys- a dark haired one and a dark red-head sitting on a fallen tree, talking and laughing, I couldn't here what they were saying, but they looked like they were drunk. The black haired one, Elazar, was acting like an idiot, standing up and bowing pompously to the redhead who must have been Gabriel. The redhead laughed and the blonde, Michael, tutted and rolled his eyes, then he turned to me, a slight smile on his face. Then everything vanished, and I slept unencumbered from memories that were not mine; but someone else's.

**And the next chapter :) a few more coming up today. Going to start to get interesting very soon- I promise you X Nic**


	6. Eyes Of The Devil

The next day at school, I handed my paper on the Bane legend. Mr. Collins looked impressed at its thickness. 'Did you look for them?' he asked, peering curiously at me. I shook my head. 'No. I didn't.' to my horror, he handed me it back. 'Here- have a look around and document your findings; I'll give you a few more extra days.' I glared at him, he smiled sweetly. 'Off you go.' I stormed off.

'He wants me to have a look around Sandown Woods!' I told the girls angrily (they'd handed theirs in without Collins saying anything!)

'Don't worry- we'll help you look.' Amber grinned. Emily, Lucy and Krystal groaned. 'What?' she said, all annoyed, to them. 'We're going to walk round a forest for something that may not exist?' Lucy moaned. I laughed. 'You don't have to come; I can go on my own.' Amber looked shocked. 'After you and Lucy were attacked in there? You want to go alone?' I rolled my eyes. 'Im perfectly capable of looking on my own.'

She just groaned.

Next was English.

As usual, we sat at the back of the lesson, this time flicking through the book I had bought in. I asked Lucy, 'Do you know what the Banes names meant? Collins wants a description… miserable sod…' she laughed and nodded. 'Gabriel...' Amber mused. I laughed. 'He must have been an angel (!)' Lucy laughed now. 'The Gabriel from legends and the bible was called the "Left Hand of God" we all blinked stupidly at her. She smiled knowingly back. 'In your words- he was an asshat.' Now we understood. 'Oh…' Amber laughed, rolling her eyes when Lucy wasn't looking, then added. 'What about the other two? Are they angels too?' I laughed. 'The story says their vampyres, not freaks with halos around their heads, and fluffy white wings.' We all laughed, and Lucy complied. 'Michael was the protector of man- a sweet boy you could say. A kind loving one… Elazar… he was in the bible too, but he was insignificant. Not really an impressive name.' I snorted. 'That's mean. Not his fault that his parents loved the bible.' She snorted in laughter, and then added. 'Your names in there too.' I frowned. 'What does my name mean? "Annoying?"' she chortled. 'I wish. Nope, means "Shining Flower"' I felt myself smiling. 'I like that.' Amber rolled her eyes. 'You're such a nerd Lucy.' She laughed. Lucy sighed_. '-Well… if she is, she'll be able to answer this.' _ Collins voice made us all jump. We looked up to see him leering down at us, tapping his foot. 'Well?' he asked Lucy, eyebrow raised. Lucy looked stumped. 'I-I don't know.' She said quietly. 'Sorry? I didn't quite catch that.' he asked, eyes narrowing. Lucy said loudly. 'I don't know.' Everyone burst into laughter. She flushed. Collins smirked and turned away. 'And why didn't you know the answer?' he continued. She grimaced. 'Because I was talking.' Collins laughed. 'Correct.' Lucy was silent. 'Be back here at break for detention Willows.' He called to her. My mouth fell open- that was totally unfair. 'Don't argue Celeste- or you'll be joining her.' He called back to me.

God I hated him… I wish the creature that had attacked us would get him too… one day.

As I walked home, I thought about our conversation at lunch- The legend was real? In Sandown woods?

That was just ridiculous…we hadn't found anything.

Suddenly, I banged into someone, making them fall over.

'Oh god, im so sorry.' I apologized, pulling them up. 'Don't worry about it.' A cool male voice answered, straightening up and brushing the dirt of his black jeans.

'No really; im so-' but I stopped for a fraction of a second as he looked up. He was tall, with longish messy, bad-boy devil dark red hair framing hard lined face. Dark maroon eyes stared at me- they were almost the same as mine. He was gorgeous... but he had a dangerous air about him.

'Sorry.' I finished lamely. He smiled- it was as dangerous as his looks. 'Well, nice meeting you, but I don't think we should stay here; Dangerous things happen in the dark around here.' I shivered. 'Yes. I keep hearing that.' He raised a shadowy eyebrow. 'You should get moving- I seriously doubt if that creature has finished with this town yet. Hes probably just waiting for his moment to strike.' I sighed and looked down for a second, then suddenly realized; he looked familiar. 'What's your -? 'But as I looked up; he was gone. I froze and looked around. Nowhere. Feeling scared, I ran all the way through the forest, feeling a pair of watchful eyes on me all the time.

The next morning, I'd completely forgotten about him.


	7. The Awakening

'So…' I said to Lucy one lunchtime, a few days later, as she started to badger me about weird dreams. 'You've gone all psychic on me now?' she laughed for a moment at my remark, but then said in a serious voice. 'Ever since we were attacked, I've been feeling real weird…' then she frowned. 'And last night… I had the weirdest dream.' I raised an eyebrow. 'What about?' I asked. Her face screwing up as she tried to remember. 'You were in the woods, and then you fell... Down a hole… you found _them_.' I started laughing at that. 'Did you watch "_Alice in Wonderland"_ last night?' she scowled. 'I just have a bad feeling… please- promise me; stay out of the woods.' She was on the verge of tears. 'What happens if I don't?' she grabbed my hands. 'Just… don't.' she begged. I let go. 'Ok, ok… I'll try. Satisfied?' she sighed in relief. 'Yes.' I rolled my eyes.

When I got home, dad wasn't there- another signing I suddenly remembered, down at the Needles. I sat down on the sofa with a sigh; I was on my own for tonight at least. I glanced out the window- the sun was setting, it was beautiful. I felt like going for a walk, but the air was thick; like an oncoming storm. _Stuff this _I thought as I pulled my jacket on and opened the front door.

A few minuets later I was walking down the forest path, perpetual twilight was setting in now, causing shadows to form behind me. Then I remembered the promise I'd made Lucy; But, seriously… I laughed to myself. What harm can come from walking through the woods at 5pm?

Ten minuets later, I realized I was lost.

So much for "What harm can come from walking through the woods at 5pm?"

The path had disappeared from view, and I was running in panic. Everything was dark, the trees leered at me with unseen eyes- I was scared. 'Help!' I called in fear. 'Hel-!' I suddenly screamed as the muddy ground gave way and I fell about three meters belowground. Groaning, I sat up, I was gonna have bruises. I looked around; it was a load of hidden stairs forming a gentle slope downwards. Mystified, I stared down- they kept going on and on. I was faced with two options; one, get out and try to find my way home. Or, explore what I had stumbled upon. The adventurous side of me kicked in, and I walked slowly down the stone steps, the smell of old and decaying filled my nose, and the cobwebs tangled my hair. Had someone been murdered, and then shoved down here to rot? I hoped not… the body alone would have made me faint. Finally, after a few minuets, it leveled out, and I could see a door made of some shiny black stone- it was ajar. Curious, I opened it, pushing against it as hard as I could- it weighed a ton. And gasped at the sight that met my eyes;

It was a burial chamber... under the woods? I jolted inside. It was... impossible... absurd!

Up ahead, on a kind of low platform in the centre, I could see three tombs, all 3 made of the same black stone that the door was made off.

The tombs themselves were quite big- one slightly bigger than the rest in the middle, and one smashed open and empty. I walked up to them- on top they had a single intricate letter. The smaller, completely intact one had an "M" on it. The smashed one had a "G "on it, and the largest had an "E" on it. I went up to the M one,-the lid was slightly loose. G, E and M? Could it be-? Curiosity got the better of me, and I pushed at the heavy black lid- opening it.

But what I saw inside astounded me.

Inside, a boy just older than me, with longish honey blonde hair, was laying arms folded across his chest. He was wearing clothes that would have been fashionable about 200 years ago.

I gasped; it was him... it was really him; Michael.

But... He wasn't bone... he looked- healthy, dead just hours ago... minuets... Without thinking, I touched his hand to see if it was hot or cold. A light shudder ran through him at my touch, and his eyes snapped open, and he sat up so quick I screamed and fell against the largest one, opening the lid a fraction. The boy stared at me, his timeless silver-blue eyes wide in surprise. Then he looked around, hands gripping the sides of his prison, chest heaving. Then he focused his gaze and attention back to me. He tilted his head to one side, and his eyes widened in realization, then he grinned, his eyes seemingly glowing bright blue. He leapt at me with no time to scream. I blacked out.

I woke up, god knows how long later... And remembered...

I sat up with a jolt and looked around- I was still in the burial chamber. Breathing heavily, I felt my neck- it was covered in blood and I had two holes in it. What had that... dead boy? But... he wasn't dead-? One of the boys- Michael? So much for being an angel... Then I felt the other side- there were another set of holes that side too. Slightly bigger than the other sides. I stumbled to my feet. The tomb with the blonde boy in was wide open... and empty. But to my right, the biggest one with the intricate "E" on was open now, and empty. Had there been someone in there too? The lid was lying ten meters away... as if the person inside had thrown it in rage in order to get out. But-? I could hardly push the lid, let alone throw it.

It was all a dream. It had to be.

I stumbled weakly to the exit- it was pitch-black now as I made my way home. I should have listened to Lucy's warning I thought bitterly. To my relief, I found the path before long, and was soon home.

The other person, who had been freed from the biggest tomb by accident, the youngest, watched her leave from the shadows. He was so hungry, and tired. He tried to stand up, but his legs gave way- It had been so long since he'd been able to use them. The girl he had fed off in the crypt's blood had been meagre, and all her memories already taken, except for a few, unnecessary ones- was _He_ out too? It would explain why she was so lacking. But then there was the other one... the traitor... he was long gone- and couldn't even be bothered to release him... That made his skin prickle, and cause his blood to boil.

They were all out. But He was looking for something else... Revenge.

He forced his legs to carry his weight as he heard someone walking along the path- a dark-haired teenager with strange black trousers on, and a dark grey shirt. He also had black shoes on of a strange kind; this was another time He realized. Who knows how long he'd been imprisoned. Ignoring that fact, he crept up on the boy the best way he knew how. At the last moment, leapt on him and snapped his neck, too weak to eat just yet. He raised an eyebrow at the strange texture of the clothes as he took his own off and traded them for the boys attire- perfect fit. The shoes were a little on the big side though, but he ignored that fact and pulled them on. Reaching into the pockets, he felt a strange shape- he pulled it out and gazed at it; it was smooth, shiny and had a blank face; like a stone. Suddenly, it lit up, and shook- He dropped it in surprise, eyes wide.

_Yes_. He concluded grimly. _The future_. He bent down to the boy and finally began eating- searching his memories, and taking them as his own. Finally, he got up. It was the year 2009. He'd been trapped just over 200 years. He also understood what the device was- a mobile phone. He looked down and picked the phone up, and put them in his "jeans" pocket as they were called. He straightened up and looked towards the moon- it was the same as his last night in his time; the past- 1801; full and shining, staring at him mockingly. He set off down the muddy path towards the town.

_Im back_ he thought with a slight grin, his shadowy dark blue eyes pitiless... they way they'd always been.


	8. Michael

When I finally found my way home, dad still wasn't there -which was extremely lucky. If he'd spotted my neck... he would have freaked. But even thinking about it, what the hell had made them? Had I found the Banes in those tombs (!) I laughed aloud at that- it was so absurd; I'd been reading too much about the legend, thinking it was Michael. It was probably stupid kids who'd followed me with the intent of scaring me.

When I looked at them in the mirror, I gasped- they were much deeper than I first assumed. Forget about dad freaking- I was freaking. I turned into the tiny kitchen and turned the water on for a shower to ease the throb.

When I got out the shower, and glanced at the wounds, I froze- they were gone. Is frowned at my reflection, running a hand over my now smooth neck- I had been imagining things. I pulled on my leopard print P.J's and climbed into bed, switching the lamp of and pulling the covers around me; I immediately fell asleep from exhaustion.

That night, I had a dream; a lone honey blonde haired boy stumbled in the dark towards the derelict Bane mansion. He stared at it with exhausted silver-blue eyes. He went up to the door and pushed it open with a loud creak. 'Home...' He said sadly, staring around at the house, which had looked amazing at its former grandeur, and made his way upstairs with a sigh- He was alone in a strange new world.

At six thirty, the alarm for school went. I groaned at it and whacked it from my shelf, probably breaking it. Oh well. I sat up with another groan- I really didn't want to go school today, I felt like crap to be honest. But ignoring all that, I dragged myself out and got ready. Lucy didn't call to meet me that morning, which was unusual. So I walked the path to school on my own. My head hurt- yesterday had seriously freaked me out... what had I stumbled upon? To tell the truth, I was confused and scared- I didn't understand anything. Last nights dream had showed me the Michael returning to the mansion... I dint know what to believe anymore.

Just inside the gates, I met Lucy. 'Sorry I didn't call- something came up last night.' I smiled. 'It's ok.' Just then, the bell went. 'See you at break I guess.' Lucy smiled ruefully. 'Laters.' I called after her retreating back.

Halfway up the stairs, walking to tutor, I heard something, seemingly inside my head_. 'Zara...' _ I looked around- there was no one there. I frowned, it had sounded inside my head. Then- _'Find me... Please...' _I was freaking out now; the voice was unfamiliar. 'Hello?' I said out loud, looking around- still, there was no one in sight. I heard a mental sigh. _'Come to me- please.' _ I shook my head, and said. 'Where?' the voice replied swiftly. _'Bane mansion.' _I was seriously confused, but I ignored my imagination and carried on. _'Please come...'_ the voice whispered, and then faded away. I rolled my eyes- I was going mad... so very mad. Yesterday hadn't just hurt me on the surface, it had hurt me underneath too, it seemed.

Yes- I was going insane.

'Whats wrong?' Lucy asked me at dinner as I just stared at my carton of orange juice. I snapped out of my daze. 'Hu-? Oh, nothing.' I answered her, faking a smile. She raised an eyebrow. 'I know you- something's up.' I laughed- it seemed so false. 'Im just tired.' This was half true after all. She nodded slowly. 'Ok.' She said in defeat- she could tell I wasn't going to say anything about the real reason.

The final bell went too soon, and as I walked home with Lucy, I felt the tension building in the pit of my stomach.

'I can't walk the whole way with you today.' I told Lucy just as we reached the path that would take me to the mansion. I had to check... put my mind at ease that I was really going crazy. 'Oh- going to the shop?' I nodded; it seemed a good enough reason. She gave me a hug and waved me bye.

I waited behind the trees until she was way up the path, too far to tell it was me.

Now I turned to the overgrown path, taking a deep breath- the weeds and grass had been disturbed... recently. Now I was stood in front of the mansion, staring at the dust covered windows and ivy creeping over its face-it was creepy. I walked to the front door; it was already wide open. Hesitantly, I walked in. I went straight upstairs, following the footsteps in the disturbed dust on the floor. The stairs creaked loudly as I put my weight on them, the ceiling was covered in cobwebs- the stereotype haunted house. The footsteps stopped at a closed door with a plaque on, I rubbed at it; it said in elegant letters; Michael's Quarters- I pushed it open with an expected creak, and sure enough, it creaked loudly. I walked in, and immediately realized it was a bedroom- the four poster bed was falling apart, its hangings ripped and dusty. There were leaves scattered on the ground from the broken window, the ripped red velvet curtains fluttering in the light breeze. I sighed in relief- there was nothing here, my fears had come to nothing, when- 'Hello Zara...' his voice wasn't mental, it was there within earshot. I spun round to see him propped against the wall- the blonde haired boy who I had released in the tomb, the one in my dream... Michael 'You came.' He said; his voice was faint and weak, his clothes ragged. My eyes widened, and I backed away. 'Oh my god-! Stay away from me.' He put his head against the wall. 'Im not going to hurt you... Im sorry.'

'Sorry?' I whimpered, going back even further. 'You- bit me-?' He nodded slightly. 'Yes, that's what im sorry about.' I met the wall behind me, and I couldn't go back any more. 'How did I know you were-?' I whispered, terrified.

'_Like this.' _He said inside my head. I was even more scared now. `Telepathy. I called you here.' He said out loud. 'When- when I bit you, it made a connection. It'll fade soon.' He said with a small smile, and then added in a lighter voice. 'Im Michael, by the way. But I think you know that already.'

'Zara.' I replied in more than barely a whisper, and he nodded slightly. 'I know.' I raised an eyebrow. 'And how do you know my name?' he looked kinda guilty as he said. 'I- kinda saw all your memories... you've been searching for us?' he laughed lightly. I snorted in anger and spun round- too angry to speak. 'Hey- wait!' Michael called. But when I didn't turn, he added. 'Please come back tomorrow night.' I stopped, and turned to his sullen figure. 'Why? What do you want with me? You're a murderer, a freak of nature- im... human.' he closed his eyes and said sombrely. 'It's a bit lonely here on your own after 200 years trapped inside a piece of rock.' I sighed, trying not to let the fear infect my voice. 'Maybe.' Then turned back round. 'Thank you.' I heard him call- and he sounded grateful too. I rolled my eyes, but didn't answer.

I had been right... I'd found them...

That night, I thought about Michael, sitting alone in that room. I realized I'd never asked him why he was being nice to me- he was a monster for god's sake! He said he was over 200 year's old-? Disillusioned. I thought bitterly, but the vampyre bit I couldn't ignore. The stories... could they really be true?

I sighed and punched my pillow into a better shape and closed my eyes.

I had a seriously big amount of thinking to do...

I woke up the next morning and realized after mulling it over.

Deciding I couldn't just leave him there- what if someone found him? What would they do to him? Then, with a thought, I also added.

What would Michael do to them...?

I had to go back.

**What do you think of this so far? I'd love to hear :) X Nic**


	9. Just Like A Human

After school the next day, I went to the Bane house. I stood outside the front door and sighed- I must be mad. With yet another sigh, I pushed it open and walked in. to my surprise, the door didn't squeak once. 'Michael?' I called through the crumbling house. 'Here-' he called, his voice, I noticed, sounded a lot stronger. I walked into the dining room; he was sat at the table, a book in his hand. He'd also changed out of his ancient attire into dark jeans and a grey hoodie, his long shaggy hair was washed and free of knots; it hung like spun gold below his chin- I'd been correct about his photo. 'Zara.' He smiled, putting his book down and standing up. I stopped dead. 'Oh, sorry. I didn't think.' He apologized, sitting down again. A moment later, I'd settled myself in front of him on a fading blood red, velvet chintz chair. 'Thanks for coming.' He said sincerely, his ice eyes blazing like blue fire. 'Where did you get those clothes?' I asked suspiciously- they looked brand new. He looked kind of guilty. 'Primark down town.' I must say- Sandown has become very advanced in the last 200 years.' I tutted, but couldn't help feel sorry for him. 'Why were you in there anyway?' He avoided my eyes and didn't say anything. 'Ok...think I already know...' I muttered, getting up and walking over to the nearest window and looking out over the unkempt garden when a thought crossed my mind- he had gotten more alert... didn't he need-? 'Hang on- you didn't kill anyone last night did you?' I turned to face him- again, I'd caught him looking guilty. I gasped. 'Who did you kill?' I yelled ay him, advancing forwards. He stood up and put his hands on my shoulders. 'Hey- I didn't kill them.' he told me, and I shrugged his retraining hands of me. 'I bet- monster.' I hissed, pushing against his chest, making him back up a step or two. He sighed and shook his head. 'You assume too easily.' I stared in amazement. 'Too easily? I've read all about you and the other two; you're murderers!' he frowned. 'Read about us?' I shook my hair back over my shoulders. 'I've got a book on your family history.' He just stared, then; 'Show it me.' I shrugged. 'It's at home.' He got up. 'Come on then- about time I got out of this dump and integrate with the modern world.' I thought it over a moment- dad wasn't home, and Michael seemed... nice enough, I suppose. I sighed in defeat. 'Ok.' He grinned. I just hope I could trust him...

'Nice place.' He said appreciatively as we walked into my house. I shrugged. 'It's nothing. Its just home.' He walked over to the TV and turned it on. 'How did you know how to do that?' I asked, gobsmacked. He grinned at me. 'Your memories remember? I have a copy.' I averted my eyes from him, anger threatening to rise and strike like and enraged cobra. I heard him sigh, and the TV turned off. 'The book?' he asked, suddenly in front of me- I flinched. 'Ahh, sorry.' He apologized. Was that all he could do? Apologize?

We walked upstairs, Michael looked around interestedly; there were many things he'd never seen before... like an electric lamp. We walked into my room. 'Sit down if you want.' I indicated to my bed, he sat gingerly on the edge, staring at my room. I reached to the bedside table and picked the little black book up. 'Here-' I said, giving it. 'Thanks' he said, taking it from me, and flipping it open.

His eyes grew sad as he read, suddenly, he had tears in them. 'Whats up?' I asked in surprise. 'My mother, Lily... she killed herself.' _Oh _I sat next to him. 'Im sorry.' He sighed. 'It was 200 years ago- it doesn't matter now... it just it feels like yesterday to me... and my fault.' Not thinking, I put an arm around his shoulder. 'Sure your ok?' I asked, he nodded. 'Im fine.' He glanced up at the photos on my wall- I saw his face go white. He got up, causing my hand to slide off. He walked over to them and took one down and stared at it. 'Where did you get this?' he asked in a hushed voice, turning to me. He held up the photo of Amii. I took it from him and looked at it; her smile was beaming at me. 'I found this in the book, and a photo of you and the other two.' He turned back to the wall and pulled the other one off. I heard a growl in his throat. 'Gabriel is no friend of mine, and Elazar is just as bad!' I was shocked. 'What happened?' he sighed. 'I'll tell you another time' but then something else. 'What happened to Amii?' his face went white when I mentioned her. 'I really don't want to talk about that.' I nodded. 'Ok.'

Well I wasn't going to argue with a vampire. The phrase "Bite your head off" sprung to mind.

After spending some more time with Michael, I found him to be a really nice person- he had been a gentleman in 1801, and it was certainly showing. I couldn't believe he was a murderer. He seemed too... tame?

He was fascinated by the fact I went school- he'd been home schooled. 'Whats it like?' he asked me as I came over, a month since I'd freed him. He'd met me everyday after school and we walked back to my house, laughing as we went. He was so nice that I'd forgotten he was a vampyre. He was just like a normal person... a human.

The things we got up to made me laugh. Once I'd dragged him into town to buy him some modern clothes. Unfortunately, I had to pull him out of the ladies section. I'd warned him and he'd got the message, I tried again. This time without complications. I was only in year 11, but I had an account with a little money saved up from a job I had ages ago-which was very nearly depleted by the time we'd finished.

But his façade of control didn't last for long. 'What the hell are these?' he suddenly asked. I looked at what he was on about and laughed. 'That's make-up.' He was looking at the make-up bar in Boots with a raised eyebrow. 'That's what you girls put on your face?' I nodded. 'Yes.' He snorted. 'Freaks.' I laughed now. 'You're the one whos 200 walking around a shopping centre. Which reminds me...' He scowled. I looked at his hair. 'Hairdressers.' I just said. He knew what that meant; his eyes widened. 'Oh no... No way!' he backed away. I rolled my eyes. 'Don't be such a coward.' His eyes narrowed. 'I've grown this ever since I was born!' I shrugged. 'So?' he growled and averted my eyes- I'd beaten him. He unwillingly followed me to my regular hairdressers. 'Zara!' the young receptionist, Sarah, my good friend from school, beamed at me. 'And who's your friend?' I smiled. 'This is Michael.' Sarah nodded and smiled. 'Hello.' Michael smiled back. I could see that she was smitten by his good manners and gorgeous looks. She turned back to me. 'What can I do for you today?' I grinned. 'Not me this time im afraid.' Sarah turned her gaze back onto Michael. 'Oh.' Michael grimaced. I lent forwards to whisper in her ear. 'Hes terrified of hairdressers.' I heard him tut in disapproval. 'Bring it on then.' He challenged. Sarah grinned; she loved a challenge. She steered Michael into a chair. 'What kind of style do you want sweetie?' she asked him, putting a protective cover over his top half- he looked nervous now. He looked blankly at her. I grinned and quickly wrote down on a nearby magazine with a borrowed pen from the counter, because I knew that if I whispered, he would still hear me_. "Do it sexy_." She laughed. 'Ok.' She told me with a grin. 'I think I can do that.' I saw Michael grimace in the mirror. 'What are you going to do to me?' me and Sarah laughed. 'You'll see.' She told him, snapping the scissors warningly, as he looked like he was going to make a run for it.

Half hour later, Michael had gone from 1800 debonair to 2009 hottie.

When he saw what Sarah had done, he just gaped. She'd cut his hair to just below his ears, his fringe was low and spiky. The back was layered and the tips had a slight wave.

'What the _hell_ have you done to me!' he gasped, poking at his fringe. 'Now you're hot.' Sara laughed. He ceased with the poking and looked mortified, but didn't say anything. I paid Sarah the money, and we were off back out into town.

'Please! Let me get a hat!' he begged me as we passed a row. I laughed- he hated his hair. I didn't know why- most guys would sell their souls for a body like his. He was, as my friends called them- Lush. 'No!' I told him with a laugh, so he pulled his hood up over his head, so only his bright blue eyes were peering out of the black hole that enveloped him. 'Thanks (!)' he said sarcastically. I just laughed.


	10. Nightmares

When we arrived back at the mansion, Michael had finally accepted his new hair. 'Ok, Ok... I like it. Okay?' I grinned in triumph- I knew I would win. He was still scowling at me though. 'One day your face will stay like that.' The scowl vanished. 'That's better.' I smiled, smacking his cheek twice. I saw the infamous scowl return as I turned away. 'What you gonna do now?' I asked him as I sat down on the red chintz chair. He shrugged. 'No idea to be honest- whole new world.' I laughed. 'What did you do 200 years ago?' he blinked. 'All sorts. Travelling, that kind of thing.' Then he saw my raised eyebrow. 'Oh... you mean when-?' I nodded. He rolled his eyes. 'I hung around Elazar and Gabriel mostly; I was scared to be left on my own to be honest.' I stifled a laugh. The scowl was back in full force. 'Hey-! Its not funny; you try being what I am...' then he looked thoughtful. 'Cant say I hate it though. Beats being Human.' I snorted. 'Thanks for dissing my race.' He laughed. 'You are one funny little-' I stuck my tongue out. Michael rolled his eyes. 'Im glad it was you who found me.' He laughed. I raised an eyebrow. 'You really mean that.' He snorted, then sank to his knees and put his hands on my shoulders. 'Just think- it could have been one of those freaks who would have turned us in.' I grinned. 'I still could do.' He laughed again. 'Go on then- I dare you.' I raised an eyebrow. 'Ok. You win... Freak.' He stood up, letting me go. 'Freak? Very original.' I crossed my arms in defiance. 'Old man.' Now he laughed. 'Not heard that one before.' I tutted. 'Im surprised.'

He'd been working on the house in that- it looked almost brand new. He was surprisingly good at architectural work and interior design. Before long, the mansion was completely refurbished. (Although; how he ever got the money to complete it, I'd rather not know.) Only the garden remained overgrown... _until he attacks it_. I thought with a laugh.

I stood with a frown in front of a door that hadn't been polished. I rubbed the plaque- Elazars room, it read. I pushed it wide open- it hadn't been done up yet. The majestic double four poster bed was still in tatters, and everything covered in cobwebs and dust. I heard footsteps behind me- Michael. 'Why haven't you done this room?' I asked him as he stood next to me, looking around. He sighed in defeat. 'It's my brothers... it just doesn't feel right doing it up.' I frowned. 'How come?' he shrugged and smiled lightly. 'I don't know to be honest...' then he groaned in defeat. 'I'll do it up next week.' I grinned. 'Okay.' He laughed, his metallic blue eyes glittering.

'Well... as requested.' He said, pushing the door open and I walked in. Elazars room was just gorgeous. The walls were a deep blood red. _Ironic._ I thought with a laugh, and the floor was a dark cream. The bed was spectacularly restored, and the silk hangings chocolate brown. 'Well... if he ever does return and see this, he'll be happy anyway.' I laughed, so did Michael, but sceptically. 'Happy? He's never happy with anything. The walls could be covered in pure gold and still he'd be ungrateful.' I sighed. 'Fair enough... I suppose.'

Michael was so inquisitive. He literally thirsted for more knowledge of the modern world. I told him all about my school, and he asked never ending questions about it. Fascinated was an overstatement.

Then, one day he asked. 'Why can't I go?' I just gaped at him, and then explained the complexities of why he couldn't. He just grinned and shook his head. 'I'll take care of it.' I knew what he meant by that, but also knew there was no way I could prevent him from doing it anyway. 'Go ahead!' I said in defeated. 'Do it! Just _don't_ kill anyone.' He stuck out his bottom lip and cocked his head. I laughed- he was so much like a child.

God I was so... tired. I collapsed on my bed and almost immediately fell asleep. But yet again, I dreamed.

I was back in that crypt where I had freed Michael. But it didn't stop on his tomb- but the largest one in the middle- the one I'd accidentally fell against and opened. The dream showed what "happened" when Michael had finally let me go and ran out of the place... the largest tomb opened and a figure sat up. It had dark, glittering blue eyes and an arrogant smile. 'Hello Zara...' he whispered, and then leapt for me.

I woke up screaming. Dad came rushing in and switched the light on. 'Zara? Are you okay?' he asked, his eyes wide. 'Bad... dream.' I gasped, wiping the cold sweat of my forehead. He smiled gently and gave me a hug. 'Ok baby. You try and sleep now.' he left the room


	11. Elazar

I rubbed my temples absentmindedly the next day- they were hurting. Michael frowned. 'Whats up?' I sighed and gave in. 'I keep having these dreams... about your brother.' Michaels head snapped up, I couldn't see his expression very well, but I could see he was alarmed. 'Which one?' he asked swiftly, staring into my eyes intently. I frowned. 'The black haired one.' I'd forgotten his name briefly. Michael groaned. 'Elazar.' My frown deepened. 'Is he out too-?' he nodded, looking down. 'My younger brother.' My eyes widened. 'What happened?' Michael asked me. 'In you're dreams?' I was stumped for a second, and then it all came flooding back. 'Hunting. Killing... me.' I said quietly. He sighed. 'He has a gift for getting into peoples heads- be careful, if hes seen you with me, theres no telling what could happen.' I nodded. 'Ok. Elazar equals bad. I get it.' He smiled slightly. 'Come on. I know your dying to know what really happened on the last night.' My eyes widened. 'Will you really?' he rolled his eyes. 'Come on.' We walked out of the mansion together.

'You have to understand- everything was different back then.' He sighed, I carried on walking. We'd left the path now, but he seemed to know where he was going. 'Different?' I asked, confused. He met my eyes with his metallic blue ones. 'To you, it would be called "Posh" the girls wore their hair elegant, and their dresses were magnificent. Everyone was big on manners, and life was pretty good if you were rich like us.' I felt my eyes widen. 'Wow... I never thought of it like that...' Michael laughed. 'To me, it wasn't a big deal. But to my brother and Gabriel, it was.' We passed into the tomb. 'And because of all that, we were sealed away.' He said, sitting on top of his opened tomb. I was confused. 'Why though?' he met my eyes, and I added sombrely. 'For being vampyres?' he nodded. '200 years ago in this town, vampyres were feared, and killed if an opportunity presented itself.' I got that. 'Prosecuted?' I asked, and he nodded again. 'I, my younger brother, Elazar and my elder "brother" Gabriel were the only ones in the area that were attacking and killing on a regular basis- we knew that... and they knew that.' He sighed then continued. 'It was my fault that we were caught- I'd... killed the daughter of the mayor... they were furious, and hunted us down.' I gasped. 'You- ki?' he butted in. 'im not proud of it; ok? It was a long time ago- people change- I've changed. The whole worlds changed' I nodded silently, and he continued. 'They waited until we were drunk and snuck up on us.' He walked over to the smashed up tomb. 'They got Gabriel first- drove an obsidian knife through him and threw him inside and slammed the lid on.' He then looked at Elazars. 'Elazar was furious- he was always the most vicious of us; so they took care of him next. The last thing I saw of him was fighting against the thirteen men who put him inside too.' He closed his eyes. 'Then they left us- buried alive. I never heard Gabriel once, but Elazar wouldn't stop shouting and cursing... at me- he blamed me for it all... and rightly so... but then...' his eyes snapped open, and his eyes unfathomable. 'Years later or it felt like, anyway, Gabriel got out... somehow.' I gasped. 'Didn't he let you both out too..?' but I stopped the sentence when I saw his dangerous expression. 'He didn't.' I whispered, and he shook his head. 'No. neither me nor Elazar... he and Elazar were very close, I think that's what did it for Elazar in the end- he went mad at Gabriel's betrayal.' Michael sighed. 'After a little while, he went quiet- fallen into a trance from blood deprivation... then me. Then you woke us up 200 years later. You know most of it.' He sighed again and walked over to Elazars lid, which was lying 10 meters away; I saw the dents and fist marks on the inside. Michael lent down and ran his hand over them. 'He was always the survivor of the family...' he said softly. Suddenly, a harsh laugh drifted from inside the shadows. 'Wrong, as usual- That was always Gabriel.' I saw Michaels eyes fix on someone behind me, and I spun round. 'Elazar.' Michael said in defeat and recognition, straightening up, and his eyes unfathomable. And I cast my eyes for the first time on Elazar, whom I had heard so much about; He was slightly younger looking than Michael, but still the same as his photo; taller, with messy, bad-boy midnight black hair framing hard lined face. Glittering dark blue eyes stared at me. His stance casual, yet still giving the air of being poised for fight or flight. He was wearing ebony black jeans and just a dark grey button up shirt on top; his shoes were black too. He was gorgeous; even more so than Michael; his photo hadn't done him justice. But, even I could sense it- I wasn't an idiot; he was dangerous…

Elazar walked lithely up past me up to Gabriel's tomb and sat on the edge, crossing is ankles. 'As I was saying.' He said silkily, his eyes on Michael. 'Gabriel never cared about either of us.' Michael sighed. 'I realize that now.' Elazar just glared at him. 'He has a lot to answer for, anyway; which is why im here…' his dark eyes narrowed. 'Hes here.' Michael kinda jerked on the spot, and said sharply. 'Why now? Because we're awake?' Elazar shrugged. 'Dunno; but as soon as he's answered my questions, and im convinced hes telling the truth- hes dead.' Michael groaned. 'Why is it always about killing?' Elazar looked incredulous, and in a flash, he was standing just a few centimeters away from Michaels face. 'I don't know about you… but I hated every-single- _fucking_ minuet in that tomb!' he turned away to kick Gabriel's tomb, breaking it up further. 'He left me there! In the dark. The small space… and the… _hunger…' _his ash blue eyes fixed themselves on me. 'And having to feed on a slutty girl who my stupid, older brother had just ate from, was just-!' he was beyond reason. 'I do _not_ settle for second best... not now, not _ever!' _ But he finally backed away from Michael. _'Slutty?'_ I said in anger, and he turned his predators glare on me, a smirk tilting his mouth. 'From what I've seen in your empty head- that seems pretty mild.' I started towards him. 'You bas-!' I yelled, but Michael grabbed me and pulled me back by my jacket. 'No' he warned me; Elazar proper smirked at me this time, and then winked. Michael turned to his brother. 'Picking on the new girls already are we now?' Elazar smirked and laughed once. 'No. I've already had good few- you know; the usual...' he trailed off, and then added. 'Well- 200 years ago that was usual for me. Don't know about now; I need to sample some more new ones.' He winked again at me and bared his two- now pointed- teeth. Without thinking- I shivered. He was obviously hoping for this. He laughed and pointed at me. 'You see? Weak minded and stupid.' He laughed darkly and started walking over to the exit, and I just heard him say before he left; 'I think im going to like you Zara- you're fun.'

I heard Michael sigh. 'Hes not changed at all- hes still the same old arrogant, murdering Elazar.' Then I heard a dark laugh, and Elazars dark voice floated back inside. 'Oh! And I haven't forgiven you Mickey.' Michael let out a long breath. 'Definitely not changed. And I hope to god that he and Gabriel don't meet...' I frowned and stared at him. 'Why?' he met my eyes. 'It'll be a bloodbath. The whole town will get dragged into it- they are too evenly matched... and Elazar is ruthless- he just won't give up... not now.' He stared after him. 'Believe me- I know.' He added quietly.


	12. Mirror Images

That night, as I got ready for bed- a great number of things ran around in my head. I glanced into the mirror for a second. I sighed.

My life was changing all because of a stupid assignment, I realized and sighed again.

I looked back into the mirror, and gasped- Elazar was standing just behind me, his dark sapphire eyes on mine. 'Hello again Zara.' He smiled cockily. I spun round to face him. 'What the hell are you doing here? Get out before I call Michael!' I hissed. He rolled his eyes. 'I just wanted to introduce myself properly- is that a crime?' I scowled. 'To you, yes.' He laughed and took my right hand and bent to press his lips softly to it. 'Elazar Bane.' He said courteously. 'Zara Celeste.' I replied grudgingly- his charms and good looks had melted my heart slightly. Then he turned around and collapsed on my bed. 'Lovely bed.' He commented, smiling and putting his hands behind his head. 'Care to show me what you can do with it?' he winked. I growled 'Get out right now.' his mouth widened into a feral grin. 'Sure?' I stood over him, he crossed his ankles. 'Quiet sure.' I hissed. He tilted his head to one side and smirked. 'You're afraid of me.' I laughed and hissed. 'And you're a murdering asshole.' He raised an eyebrow. 'Nice choice of words.' I smiled sarcastically. 'Your welcome (!)' he sighed in defeat and stood up. 'I'll be seeing you very soon Zara. Give my regards to Michael. He'll be seeing me very soon' He smiled, and walked out of my door. I heard the front door shut. I sighed and sat down on my bed. The encounter with Elazar had been slightly scary… I knew what he was capable of, and certainly didn't want to get on his bad side.

Then next day, I knocked on the mansion door, a moment then it swung open. It was Elazar. 'Why Zara; what an unexpected surprise.' He smiled. I scowled. 'Is Michael in?' he stuck his bottom lip out. 'You mean you didn't come all this way just to see me?' I pushed past him. 'Move asshole.' He just laughed. 'Sure sweetie.'

Inside, I found a grumpy looking Michael sitting on the sofa arms crossed tightly. 'Hey Zara.' He said with a slight smile.

I frowned. 'Whats up?' I heard a laugh behind me. 'Yeah Mickey- whats up?'

Michael scowled. Elazar sat down next to him on the sofa and put an arm around his shoulders, a glass of red wine in his other- Michael just glared at him. 'We've come to an agreement.' He said grudgingly.

Elazar grinned. 'He's just pissed of because he's got a new lodger.' I groaned. 'You're not staying here long.' He raised an eyebrow. 'Erm… hello? I lived slash live here?' I snorted. 'Not for two hundred years.' He removed his arm and stared narrow eyed at me. 'And what gives you the right to try and tell me what to do?' he got up and walked up to me and put his face close to mine. 'Hmm?' he enquired with an arrogant smile.

I grinned.

'And who was the one to release you?' his smile froze and dies a little bit, and his eyes narrowed. He chuckled quietly. 'Good one.' He backed down. He drained his glass and set it down on the side. 'You know where I'll be.' He said, walking up the stairs.

I sighed. 'What have you done Michael?' he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'I made him a deal.' I groaned and sat next to him. 'What was that?' Michael rolled his eyes. 'He can live here as long as he doesn't kill the locals.'

I snorted. 'Do you really think that's possible?' he met my eyes and nodded. 'At least I hope so.' He said glumly. I put an arm around his shoulder. 'It's not your fault. Hell, if it's anyone's, its mine.' He jolted and met my eyes with startled ones. 'No its not. Why are you saying that?' I sighed and removed my arm. 'Because im the one that released him.' he groaned and pulled me into his arms. 'Zara… it's not your fault. It was an accident.' I didn't speak. Michael sighed. 'You're a fool, did you know that?' I laughed. 'Spose so.'

'Michael? Why is Elazar so… evil?' I asked with a frown. He laughed, running a hand through his hair. 'He's never really changed.' I frowned. 'What?' He laughed again. 'You wanna know the story?'

I nodded. Michael sighed, then started the story…

_February 1800_

'Elazar!'_ My father's furious call echoed through the house after my rebellious younger brother. _

_I rolled my eyes- what had he done now? As if to prove my point, he slid through the narrow crack in the door into my room. 'Elazar.' I frowned, he turned to me; my brother was just a fraction taller, ebony black hair hung to his shoulders and his eyes were a curious shade of dark sapphire blue, and at the moment they were narrowed in annoyance. _

'_Shut up- you'll give me away...' he turned and peered through the tiny crack in the door. I sighed. _'What have you done now?'

_He laughed under his breath. 'Nothing- that senile oaf of a father just likes to pin things to me causing them.' I scowled. 'Don't talk about Father that way.' He turned to me again, his features angry and tense. 'Oh shut up.' _

_My scowl deepened. 'He's in my quarters!' I called to my father. 'You ba-!' Elazar snarled, pulling the door open and fleeing. _

_After a moment, I heard a yell from downstairs. _

'_Elazar get back here right now!' _

_Father was furious. I sighed, got up and closed the door on their heated argument. It wasn't anything new- Elazar was a disappointment, always causing trouble. I sighed again and closed my eyes._

_To my surprise, when I came down to dinner that evening, Elazar was sitting there all civilized. _

_But as I sat opposite, I saw a dark bruise just below his jaw line that hadn't been there earlier. It seemed someone had caught up with him... no doubt Father. _

_He glared at me as he picked up his fork and speared a roast potato. _

_Dinner was a quiet affair; Elazar didn't speak the entire time to any of us, including our mother Lily. I felt so sorry for her the way her youngest son had turned out. I looked at her for a brief moment- I had her honey blonde hair, but Elazar had her eyes. _

_Then the bell rang, we all looked towards the door. Elazar got up to open it. A moment later, Mayor Ryan Sandown walked into the dining room. 'Mr Bane may I have a brief word please?' I saw his eyes flick to Elazar slightly. _

_Father nodded and led him out, to the drawing room probably. 'Excuse me.' I muttered, getting up and following them. _

_Ok, eavesdropping wasn't usually on my list, but this time my brother had really gone wrong- I wanted to know what happened. I pressed my ear to the drawing room door._

'_-You have to control that errant son of yours!' the Mayor was saying heatedly. Father sighed. 'I try, truly I do... but he's impossible.' Sandown growled. 'This time was out of line- you're lucky he hasn't been arrested!' Father sighed again. 'I just can't believe he do that... are you sure you haven't made a mistake?' _

_Sandown laughed. 'Are you calling Amii a liar?' I heard a hasty apology. 'No. Of course not.' Sandown sighed. 'If anything like this happens again... with _either _of my girls- I will have no choice but turn him in.' _

_Father must have nodded or something, as there were no answer. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me. I quickly slid back to my seat before they could realize I had been listening._

_I glanced at Elazar. Oh, Elazar... What have you done now? I thought with a mental gasp- it sounded like he'd been involved with Sandown's daughters- I'd never met Amii, who was slightly older than me but I'd met Ruby, her younger sister... she was crazy about Elazar, but he hated her... or at least I though so. Elazar glared at me as if he'd seen what I had been thinking. _

_Without asking, he fled the table, and above, I felt his door slam shut._


	13. Amii

'So it never really changed him…' I asked quietly, Michael sighed. 'About right.' But then he smiled. 'That was the reason I met Amii though.' My eyes widened. 'How did you meet?' he laughed and told me the story.

_The next morning, the sun was out early and high in the aquamarine sky. I sighed- I had to get out the house, there was too much tension, if a match was struck, I was sure it would combust. _

_A moment later, I was waking along the narrow cliff path behind the Sandown's large estate. I stared out at the ocean- it was reflecting the calm blue sky above, the moon was still lingering, a crescent. _

_Just then, I heard something out of place- a faint rhythmatic squeaking. With a frown, I followed it. The faint squeaking grew a fraction louder as I rounded the next corner, I stopped dead; there was a young girl sitting on the swing, going softly backwards and forwards. Her long silver blonde hair fanned out behind her as she went, her pale pink dress swaying in the breeze. I gazed in awe- she was beautiful. Underneath me, a twig snapped. _

_The girl leapt of the swing, facing me. Alarm was prominent in her features as I stepped into view. 'Who are you? What do you want?' she demanded, eyes wide in fear and anger. _

_I didn't move as I answered. 'You first ma'am.' she raised an eyebrow. 'That is none of your business "Sir"' I laughed- she was a hot head alright. I walked towards her- she didn't budge. Then I realized who she looked like. _

'_You're Amii, are you not?' she shook her sheet of silver over her shoulders and said in an annoyed tone. 'Yes. Who wants to know?' I replied. 'I am Michael Bane.' I saw Amii raise a delicate eyebrow- she's heard of us no doubt. 'Michael Bane? Elazars brother?' she asked, curious. I nodded. 'Err… yes?' she walked slowly around me, taking in my features it seemed. I f__rowned 'Ermm…' _

_She stopped, looking apologetic. 'Oh, sorry; I have a tendency to do that to new people.' She giggled. It made me laugh; it was like wind chimes… and it rang strong in my heart. _

_She smiled and looked down. 'I must go. My mother is expecting me any moment.' Then she smiled again and added. 'It was nice meeting you Michael.' I smiled and took her hand and placed my lips to it lightly. 'No, the pleasures all mine.' She beamed liltingly. 'Maybe we'll meet again?' I nodded. 'I sincerely hope so.' _

_Just then, I heard a shout echo through the woods. 'Amii! Time to come home!' she looked apologetically at me. 'I really must go now.' I nodded again. 'Bye Amii' she smiled again. 'Call on me if you wish, I would like to see you again.' I nodded. 'I'll make sure I see to it.' She giggled once more, then with a swish of her white blonde hair; she turned and left, shooting me a backward smile just before turning into the hidden path that led to the grounds of the Sandown estate. I stood there, grinning and reveling in my good fortune._

_I walked back home, grinning to myself; I was winning Amii's heart… but she'd totally stolen mine. And I didn't even want it back._

'Oh gosh that is so cute.' I laughed. So did he. 'I remember everything.' I saw his smile fade a little. 'You… err… you know- killed her.'

He sighed. 'Yes.' I decided to wade into dangerous territory. 'How did you-?' he closed his eyes tightly. 'Please don't make me think about that.'

I felt sympathy course through me- what had he done? It had clearly broken him.

He sighed. 'I just miss her so much…' he sighed again and opened his eyes, to my surprise there were tears in them. 'Sorry.' I apologized, pulling him into my arms. 'You must think im an oversensitive cry-baby.' He whispered.

I sighed. 'No I don't- I understand. Believe me.' He pulled back, not smiling. 'You lost someone too?' I nodded. 'A long time ago. My mother.'

He groaned. 'God… I'm so insensitive. Sorry.' I laughed and punched his shoulder. 'Don't you mean most sensitive?' he laughed and rolled his eyes.

Just then the door opened. I hastily sat down as Elazar came in. 'Have you been crying Mickey?' he asked curiously. Michael laughed darkly. 'Go get some glasses.' Elazar snorted and walked into the kitchen.

'Where's the booze?' he called after a moment. Michael smirked and winked at me. 'I threw it away.' I heard a crash in the next room as Elazar dropped his glass, probably from shock, and in a second he was facing Michael, anger lining his face. 'You did what?' he demanded.

Michael shrugged innocently. 'Im not an alky like you.' Elazar backed away, mouth slightly open in rage. 'God I hate you…' he snarled, stalking away. I giggled under my breath. 'What did you really do with it?' Michael laughed. 'Hid it in my room. WKD… he likes it too much.' He revealed a bottle of it from behind the sofa, popped it open and took a swig and scowled in distaste. 'He's not got much taste anyway.'

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. At least Elazar left me alone- Michael had obviously had a go at him.

Friday evening, the heavens opened into a torrential downpour…

Then there was a loud knock on the door.

Michael sighed. 'Elazar?' I asked, he groaned. I walked and opened the front door, Elazar stood there dripping wet.

'Shift! Let me in now! Im getting soaked!' He moaned, pushing past me inside, I sighed and made my way to the kitchen first to pick mine and Michael's coffee up.

I returned to the living room to find Michael and Elazar standing next to the window talking. Michael turned to me as I walked in. 'Cheers' he said gratefully, taking it from me.

Elazar raised an eyebrow. 'Where's mine?' I shrugged. 'Go get your own.' He rolled his eyes. 'I'll pass.' Then added. 'You got a dry towel?' I nodded. 'On the bath.' He grunted and walked away.

I sighed and turned back to Michael, who was sitting on the sofa now. 'Any leads on Gabriel?' he groaned. 'Not a whisper. He's good at hiding.'

I sat down next to him and put my arm around his shoulders. 'Think you'll find him?' I heard a dark laugh. Elazar was back no doubt. I looked up; his hair was all tousled from where he'd rubbed the towel on it.

He groaned in exasperation. 'Believe me- I'll be the one find Gabriel… mark my words.'

Just then, the front door opened. I realized in panic that dad didn't know about Michael and Elazar… he was bound to recognize them from the photos.

'You've got to get out!' I said in an urgent hush to the pair. Michael got up immediately, understanding the situation, but Elazar just sat down, lent back and put his hands behind his head and crossing his legs. 'Finally going to meet your dad are we?' he asked with a slight grin.

I stood over him. 'Get-Out.' I ordered him- he yawned pointedly. Then the living room door opened and dad came in, soaking wet. I heard him stop dead. 'Zara! You've got company.'

Elazar smiled at him, got up and extended a hand. 'Elazar Bane.' Dad took it, but then his eyes widened in realization as he looked at his face.

'Oh my god…' he breathed.

'There it is.' Elazar laughed. Dad let go and quickly backed away. 'Its you-' He said, voice failing. Elazar rolled his eyes and turned to me. 'How the hell do you put up with him?'

If the situation wasn't so serious, I might have laughed, but I just told him. 'Shut up right now Elazar.' He sighed and sat back down on the sofa. 'Michael! Get out here you coward.' I saw movement out the corner of my eye- Michael came in through the kitchen door.

Dads face was frozen in shock. 'I never realized-' he choked out, staring at Michael, who sighed. 'Hello Evan.' Dad shook his head. 'This is wrong… how the hell can you two be real?'

Elazar laughed in dark amusement. 'Real? Were vampyres daddy-o' dad laughed now. 'That is the most insane thing I've ever heard-' he never finished because Elazar was suddenly standing in front of him… in less than a heartbeat.

Dad yelped. 'How did you do that?' Elazar grinned. 'Stop it…' I warned him; if he was going to do what I thought he was gonna do… I would never forgive him.

'Im a vampyre.' He repeated. Dad rolled his eyes. I heard Elazar growl and dad suddenly recoiled away exclaiming. 'Hol-!'

'Elazar!' Michael growled, pulling his brother back- I saw what had made dad so scared; he'd shown his fangs to him.

I shoved Michael to the side and grabbed Elazar and pulled him close by his shirt. 'Get-Out.' I warned him, he just sighed to my intense anger, but obeyed. Without a second glance, he walked out. Michael walked up to me and whispered. 'Sorry.' I put my forehead against his. 'I don't blame you.' He smiled slightly, and then was gone. I turned back to dad, who was still in shock. 'Err…' I tried to start, but couldn't finish.

It took ages to convince him he wasn't going insane.


	14. School Times

At long last, Michaels request at my school was accepted- he was officially a student now.

There was a knock on the door on his first morning- probably Lucy. I opened it and felt a shock reverberate through me; it was Elazar… in school uniform.

'Err-?' I could only say, but he just shoved past me. _'Ha! Look at you!'_ I heard Elazar laugh, and Michaels groan. 'What the hell are you doing?' I walked back into the living room. Elazar was standing in front of Michael, who now had is uniform of black shoes, trousers, white shirt, green tie and black jumper, topped of with a green blazer on. I giggled- he looked so odd in uniform, but then I looked at Elazar; he looked even more odd (at least he had the sense to leave his top button undone.) 'Right; have I got it right?' I laughed and tugged at his tie, loosening it and undoing his top two buttons. 'Now your fine.' He smiled. 'Cheers.' Elazar rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. 'Would you like me to leave the room, love-birds?' he laughed. Me and Michael looked at each other. 'No!' he frowned, and I growled. 'No way!' he laughed again and shrugged. 'Whatever.'

Twenty minuets later

I stood between Michael and Elazar, staring at the school.

'You ready?' I asked them quietly. Michael just nodded once, but Elazar just laughed. 'Ready and waiting!' Michael just groaned.

'Lighten up Mickey.' Elazar laughed, turning to face his brother and inhaling deeply through his nose. 'Can't you smell it?' his mouth widened into that devilish grin of his. 'Ripe for the taking.' he hissed, and his shadowy blue eyes went even darker.

To my right, I heard Michael let out a low growl. 'Don't you dare.' Elazar laughed. 'I already like this place' he then smirked, and walked off towards the school on his own.

Turning to Michael, I asked. 'Will he really behave?' he sighed, and ran his hand through his newly styled honey blonde hair with a slight wince. 'I don't know.' He said sincerely, and his silver-blue eyes looked as worried as I felt.

And I took that as a confirmation to my biggest fear.

Great (!) now I had to worry about my murdering "ally" attacking my friends.

What a jolly good time I was going to have...

To my surprise, he behaved well all day. Only my friends were the ones misbehaving; trying to chat Michael up… among other things

The next day at school, it all felt different. They were all scared of me for some reason, catching my eye then looking away as quickly as possible; what word about me had been floating around now?

I plonked myself down between Michael and Lucy, when Jodie walked up and sat in the vacant seat opposite us- she was smirking.

'Did mommy plait your hair this morning?' she laughed, pointing at Lucy's braids.

Lucy looked hurt. I was just about to yell at her, but before I could say anything, a voice behind us said in annoyance.

'Oi! Slut! You're in my seat; MOVE NOW!'

Jodie jumped in alarm at the sound of Elazars voice. She saw him and took in his dark, foreboding eyes and predators glare, and recoiled a little.

'Sorry' she said in a low voice to him, and got up in silence and walked away- her Minions following just as silent. I turned to Lucy to see her looking wide-eyed at Elazar. 'Bloody hell...' she breathed, as he sat down and stated to lounge in his seat.

'Thanks.' Lucy said timidly to him. Elazar turned his piecing gaze upon her and nodded slightly, then turned to his brother and said. 'Mickey, im getting pissed off with this place already.' Michael huffed in anger. 'Oh get a grip! Go and do something then.'

Elazar growled. 'Exactly.' I sensed where this conversation was heading and shot him a warning glance- so did Michael. Elazar just grunted in annoyance, got up and stalked away like a hunting panther.

'He's scary!' Lucy squeaked when he had left the room. I laughed. _And don't I know it._ I thought to myself. 'He can be at times.' I admitted, and now Michael let out a low laugh. 'Yeah.' He admitted.

'What was his name?' Lucy asked Michael quietly. 'Elazar.' He answered grudgingly, and Lucy raised an eyebrow. 'Weird name' she laughed. Then I laughed. 'Don't say that to his face if you want to live.' Her laugh died down instantly. 'I'll remember that.'

As school ended, Michael had to go to the principles office about his timetable- which left me walking home alone.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me- I spun around

It was Jodie, she stalked towards me. She stopped dead in front. 'You better stay out the way from now on.' She hissed.

I frowned, turning around. 'I don't have a clue what you're on about.' She growled. 'Listen to me bitch- Elazar and Michael are _mine_, and no jumped-up bitch is going to get in my way.'

My frown deepened, Jodie smirked and pushed me hard against the wall- I felt the pain blossom spectacularly at the back of my head.

'_You really shouldn't have done that…'_ A low voice behind Jodie suddenly said.

I saw her turn, her eyes wide in surprise. '

Why hello Elazar' she purred. Then I heard her cry out in fear; I looked past her at Elazar- his face was contorted in anger, his fangs were bared at Jodie.

'No one… can own me…' then he had Jodie pinned to the ground by her throat. 'No one ever will… And how _dare _you attack Zara!' he snarled, and Jodie screamed as he bit her. 'Elazar!' I yelled, running over to him and pulling him of her, ignoring my own pain. He stood up and glared at Jodie. 'You better watch out "Babe" because I'll be back soon...' he growled at her, licking his lips and showing her his bloodstained fangs.

'_Very_ soon.'

Jodie leapt to her feet and backed away, fear all too prominent in her eyes. 'Stay away from me… you… you_ freak_!' she ran off into the night. Elazar turned to me. 'You're bleeding.' He said quietly, staring at my forehead. I raised a hand and felt the abrasion. 'Oww.' I admitted, touching it gingerly. Elazar was still staring at me, a hungry look in his eyes. 'Elazar…' I said warningly, and after a few seconds, blinked and looked normally back at me, albeit, a little confused. 'You need to leave.' He said purposefully to me, turning away. 'Hey!' I called after him, he didn't turn. 'Thank you…' I finished in a whisper.

He ignored me as usual.


	15. Types Of Love

School the next day was dull to start with.

Then people started screaming.

'Whats happening?' I called in surprise.

'Mr Collins has been attacked!' Amber said in shock as she pushed to my side. I felt myself go numb; hadn't Collins pissed off-?

'Elazar...' I said under my breath, and then followed the crowd.

Then I saw a shadow down the dinner alley slumped against the wall; I recognized him instantly. 'Elazar!' I roared, advancing on him.

He groaned and turned to me, I gasped- his face was smeared with dark red blood. 'Hello Zara.' He grinned; I saw his fangs sticking from under his top lip.

He stepped into the light and I truly saw him- he looked so tired... and drunk. 'What the _hell_ have you been doing?' I demanded, grabbing the front of his jumper and pulling him dangerously close.

He grinned idiotically at me. 'I found booze in a desk... oh! And I sorted some of the teachers out... god Collins tasted bad...' I gasped. 'It was _you_?' he smiled. 'The one and only.' He lent forwards and nearly fell on me- I jerked away. 'Elazar-!' I growled in anger. Ok, so he was drunk... very drunk...

What was new to be honest? 'Go home now.' I hissed at him, he scowled. 'Nah...' he grinned again, then fell against me. 'I feel bad.' He moaned. I groaned now, hoisting his arm and sneaked him out the school grounds- which wasn't easy; the dick was heavy when drunk.

I led him to the mansion and dumped him on the sofa. He was asleep now.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I switched the light of and trudged up to the spare room. As I passed Michaels room, I heard him say. 'Could you come in a moment please Zara?'

I pushed the door open; he was lying fully clothed with his ankles crossed on his bed. I sat by his feet. He smiled and lent to his bedside table and picked something up. He took one of my hands and placed it in my palm. I looked at it- it was a little silver woven heart on a thin silver chain- it was beautiful.

'Oh Michael-!' I gasped, staring at it with wide eyes. 'Whats this for?' he grinned.

'It was my mothers, I found it earlier; thought you might like it.' I smiled and turned around so he could put it on me. 'Its gorgeous... thanks you so much!' I squeaked, hugging him, he chuckled. 'No problem.' He patted my back. I put my head on his shoulder. 'You're too nice Michael...' I told him with a laugh. He laughed. 'You're not the first to say that, and don't I know it.' He hugged me back, and then I sighed and let him go. 'Im going bed now.' He let me go, a smile on his face. 'Night.' I grinned. 'Thank you so much for this.' I closed my hand gently over the heart. He grinned and kissed my forehead. 'No problem.' I got up, smiled once more at him and left.

It was strange how many kinds of love there were.

As per usual- school the next day. Michael had to go in late for some reason, he didn't say why.

I walked inside the double doors, then I saw Elazar, lounging against the reception, his black eyes were wide when they fixed themselves on Lucy, who was waiting for Amber.

He frowned in recognition-again. I met his eyes, and he glanced once, then moved towards us as the bell went, signaling first lesson, following us from a distance to science.

I remembered with a jolt about Elazar almost killing Mr. Collins, and I let out a smirk, and dropped behind to say to Elazar.

'I'm not gonna stop you from doing Collins again if you were planning to.' He raised an eyebrow. 'Collins?' he replied quizzically.

'My height, dark brown spiky hair?' I watched his expression turn into one of disgust. 'No chance! He was the worst person I've ever tried. And believe me- I've had worse off people than him.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Worse off?' I quoted him. For the first time ever, he looked slightly embarrassed. 'What? I was hungry...' and that was all he said. He sped up and pushed past his brother. I laughed once, and sped up too, to walk alongside Michael. 'Michael?' I asked just before we reached the math's block. 'Mhmm?' he grunted. 'Whats the worst thing Elazars ever eaten?' he started to laugh his head off. 'I'll let him tell you that.' He chortled, and then walked into the maths room with me.

'I think Michael fancies you.' Lucy giggled as we walked into science the next lesson. I sighed and shook my head. 'Nah. He doesn't.' Lucy shrugged, sitting down. I sat down too-

Ok, so I loved Michael... very much- just in which way? He was like a brother to me.

I turned in my seat to face his warm smile. 'Alright?' he whispered. I laughed under my breath. 'Yeah thanks, yourself?' he grinned. 'Good thanks.' I laughed again. 'Were not talking on MSN you know?' he frowned.

'Whats that?'

I groaned. 'I'll explain later.' He looked bewildered. 'Oh, ok.' And we both turned back to the front.


	16. Angels Lift You Of The Ground

'Zara- theres a party tomorrow at the bar- are you coming?' Amber asked enthusiastically. I grinned. 'Sure!' Amber grinned now. 'Are Michael and Elazar coming too?' I shrugged. 'Michael yes- not sure about Elazar.' She sighed. 'Okie'dokie.' Then walked off.

What had I let myself into?

'Michael! Were gonna be late!' I yelled up the stairs- he was taking ages.

'Huh? Im here'

I turned around to see him standing beside the door. I tutted. 'Ass.' He grinned, then frowned. 'Is Elazar coming?'

I shrugged. 'Beats me.' He rolled his eyes. 'His loss.'

'Ok! Ok! I'll wait.' Michael said down the phone- Elazar was scolding him for leaving without him. Michael sighed. 'Im gonna get a drink.' He vanished.

Elazar would be here any moment if I knew him as well as I did.

Then I saw him, through the crowd.

Then he saw me and smirked, he looked up as the new song started playing. So did I; It was Leona Lewis- Brave, and the haunting lyrics. _"Angels lift you off the ground; I've got shadows weighing me down."_ echoed through the room_._ I looked back at Elazar- he was gone, but instead I froze as he said behind me. 'Sounds about right, don't you think?' and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I groaned as he moved them down to my waist. 'Fancy a dance?' he asked, moving round to face me and give me one of his persuasive smiles. I rolled my eyes, but placed my hands on his shoulders. Despite the faster tempo, we just stayed on the spot not moving much. Just swaying.

After a few minuets of silence, I said suspiciously. 'What do you want with me?' he smiled. 'What do you mean?' I stopped dead. 'I mean you saying you're gonna do all this- kill me, Michael and Gabriel.' He rolled his eyes and put his head back. 'Do I have to kill you straight away?' I shook my head. 'You won't do it.' I felt him freeze under my arms and he stared right at me. 'What makes you say that?' I took my hands of him and shook his off my waist. 'Coward.' I spat, then turned tail and walked away- but he grabbed my arm. 'No one calls me a coward.' He hissed, his eyes narrowing.

Again, I pulled him off. 'Well; I just did. Get over it already.' I spat and walked away to the toilets. I lent against the sink, staring at my scared pale reflection in the mirror. _'What are you doing?'_ I asked it, almost hoping for an answer- but none came. A few minuets later, and I knew I couldn't hide any longer. As I left the safety of the loos, I heard him say quietly. 'You're right.' I turned to my right- he stood there, arms folded. He nodded to the door. 'Walk with me.' He asked. There was no arrogance or hate in his voice. He sounded... almost normal- I followed him out.

We turned into the alley next to the door. A few meters down, and he stopped and turned to me. 'You're right; I could never kill you or Michael.' I could only see half his face- the other half was hidden in shadow. But he was staring at mine; something in his starless dark blue eyes was calling to me, and I acted without thought- I kissed him. But what I wasn't expecting was for him to grin and kiss me back. Then, after a few moments, I realized what I was doing and pushed him away. 'No! I won't do it.' He laughed. 'You already did.' I glared at him and stalked away. He was such an asshole... and I'd though he'd changed. Even a little.

I went back inside and I spotted Michael sitting near the bar. I sat down heavily next to him, feeling really pissed off and used. He raised an eyebrow. 'Elazar?' he asked, I reached for an empty glass, checked no one was looking, and poured myself a shot, which I downed in one. 'Yeah.' I admitted, but something in his face made me think he knew already. 'You knew?' I asked him, and he looked guilty. 'Ermm... very good hearing.' I put the empty glass down a little bit too hard- now I was really depressed. 'Sorry. I don't think any less of you if your worried.' He apologized, and then nodded to my empty glass. 'Another?' he asked timidly, and I held it out. 'Yeah.' Within a second of it being poured, it was gone. 'Slow down.' He warned, but I ignored him.

An hour later, and I couldn't even remember how many I'd had. Even Michael's warnings had no meaning as soon as he vanished to get another drink or something, I stumbled outside. I was vaguely aware of someone watching me from the shadows; but I was so drunk I ignored them. I made my way home... or at least I thought I did...

The person in the shadows moved closer.

The next morning when I woke up, I had a massive headache and sat groggily up. Then I looked around, and felt a jolt in my stomach- I recognized the room, and sure enough, lying next to me, currently asleep; was Elazar. I let out a quiet gasp and got up as silently as possible. I looked down at my body, and gasped again- all I had on was my vest and knee length shorts on. _What the hell-? _I thought angrily. He'd gone too far this time! I was going to give him hell later!

As I got out onto the landing, I saw my clothes- I grabbed them, slipping into the bathroom just outside his room, and locking it behind me.

I couldn't believe I'd been so _stupid!_ Standing in front of the mirror, and, sure enough; I stared at the sore holes adorning my neck. After I washed the blood off, I pulled on my clothes. Glancing once more at them, I opened the door slowly, and tiptoed downstairs. I reached for the handle, and pulled it down- the door opened about an inch. Then it slammed shut, and a voice behind me said rationally. 'Going somewhere?' I sighed and turned to face Elazar who was sprawled across the sofa, now fully dressed, with a cup of tea. 'Morning, by the way.' He smiled cockily. I tried the handle again- it didn't budge. His smirk widened, and he gestured to the space next to him. 'Please?' he asked, his eyes unfaltering and dangerous. I scowled, but felt myself moving over to sit next to him. 'So...' he mused. 'Alright now?' I growled. 'You know full well I can't remember a thing.' He raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? Please- enlighten me.' He said. I felt myself get angry. I stood up and lent close to him, pointing at the now clean punctures and yelled. 'What the _hell_ did you do to me?' he didn't flinch away, but lean closer. 'Nothing.' He said innocently, and I slapped him. 'Err... ow.' He said, rubbing his cheek and scowling at me.

Then, footsteps down the stairs and Michaels voice. 'Zara? Is that you?' he came around the stairway. His face lit up when he saw me, and then he frowned. 'You disappeared last night.' I just glared at Elazar, and he realized. 'Oh.' then he smirked at Elazar. 'I was wondering why you had a red face.' He laughed. Elazar grinned and clapped sarcastically. 'I find her unconscious, bring her back here, keep her safe, and this is the thanks I get?' he said indignantly. He got up and walked over to the door without looking back once. Michael sighed, and then looked at me. 'You ok?' he asked, eyes on my neck. I nodded, but the tears started pouring down my face. He walked over and pulled me into his arms. 'Hey. Its gonna be ok.' He said soothingly. I lent away. 'Thank you for this- but I really don't deserve it all.' I pulled out of his arms and walked away. He grabbed me and spun me around. 'You do deserve it.' He smiled 'No.' I sobbed, and then, I too, rushed out the door.

He watched me go with unfathomable eyes.


	17. Hunted

Later that night, after hearing nothing from Michael, I decided to take a walk.

But... Why did something always happen to me?

It was like I'm cursed.

I heard footsteps coming towards me- I spun around and saw a hulking figure staring at me with blank eyes. As the man came closer, I heard a violent snarl echo through the clearing, and the man went flying forwards. Someone had leaped onto him, preventing him from attacking me. I was frozen on the spot. Then my saviour stood up, they turned to me, wiping the scarlet from his mouth- it was Elazar. The man was lying on the floor, still as death- That was probably right knowing Elazar. 'You ok?' he asked swiftly, walking towards me. I nodded slightly. 'Yes, im-' but suddenly he stopped dead, pushed me away and spun round- a bang echoed, and Elazar gasped, he turned back to me- I saw the look of shock upon his face. Then without warning, his legs gave way and he fell forwards; I caught him and glanced at the man who'd shot him- he looked half dead. As quickly as I could, I ripped Elazars shirt away to see the extent of the damage, and gasped the blood blossoming from the dark hole in his chest. I put a hand on his heart. 'Oh god... don't be dead.' I whispered, feeling the blood stain my hand, but then realized- he was already dead. As if to prove my thought correct, his body convulsed suddenly, and his eyes snapped open. He glanced at me for a second, and then got up, a truly dangerous look upon his face. I backed up away from him, suddenly scared. Elazar ignored me and stalked over to the man who'd shot him, picked him up and slammed him against a nearby tree by his throat. The man cried out in pain and fear. 'Who sent you?' Elazar snarled, an inch away from the tip of his nose. The man stayed silent. 'Wrong answer.' Elazar growled menacingly, and his grip tightened. 'Ok! It was Gabriel!' the man spluttered out. I didn't have to see Elazars expression to see what he was thinking. Without another word, he slackened his grip, and the man fell to the earthy ground. As Elazar walked past me, bend down and pick up his shirt, slipping it back on, I saw him wince slightly in pain; You ok?' I asked in concern. 'Go away- leave me alone; I don't want_ your_ help. You've done enough damage as it is.' He growled, walking off, leaving me alone- but I (stupid as I was) followed. I could guess where he was going- the mansion.

I let myself in. it was just past midnight; Michael was already asleep. On the way up to the spare room, I glanced into Elazars room, the door was open only a crack, but I could see clearly; he was sitting on the bed, shirt off again, trying to do something to his wound- whatever he was doing was causing him pain, as I could hear him growling under his breath. I pushed the door wide, and he glared at me. 'Get out!' he snarled. I ignored him 'What are you doing?' I asked, and he growled in anger. 'Trying to get this piece of damn metal out, which _you_ caused!' I didn't say anything, but I knew he was right. I walked slowly up to him and sat beside him- this was dangerous territory I thought. 'What part of "go away" don't you understand?' he growled, and I glared at him. 'Do you want it out or not?' I retorted and held the glare for a moment, and then he groaned in defeat and sat back, giving me a good angle of the wound. 'Fine. Do it' he said quietly. I sighed and readjusted myself; I inspected it and saw the bullet, glittering in the lamp light. It wasn't very deep, but I wouldn't be able to get it out without something like- 'You got any pliers?' he grunted. 'Under the sink.' Within a minuet, I was back at his side. 'Right- this is gonna hurt... a lot. But please try to stay still.' He nodded. Closing his eyes and tensing his muscles. I closed the pliers around the little piece of metal and pulled- he jerked the other way. 'Keep still!' I hissed, and he growled. 'Growl all you bloody want, you pain in the ass!' I said crossly. I saw his eyes narrowed at me, a look of dark amusement tilting his mouth. After a moment, it was free. I heard him growl again as it came free, and glanced at him, he opened his eyes, and his face was pale. 'Thanks.' He gasped, looking at the now free hole and lying down. 'Will you be ok?' I asked, shocking myself at how much concern was in my voice. 'Yeah- I just need to rest.' He replied quietly. I got up and walked to the door, switching the light off, as I was just shutting the door, I heard his voice float clearly through the darkness. 'Thank you Zara.' I shut the door.

As I walked to the spare room, I heard Michaels voice. 'Zara?' I turned to face him- he had obviously been in bed. He was bare chested and had knee length black shorts on, and his golden hair was tousled and his eyes heavy- I felt myself flush.

'How come you have Elazars blood on your hands?' he asked, looking confused and defeated. I looked down at them- I didn't realize I'd gotten any on them. 'Oh, Elazar was shot.' I saw Michaels eyes widen; I knew, as much as he deposed his brother, he didn't wish that on him. 'He ok?' he asked, a bit of concern lacing his voice, glancing at his room. 'Yeah.' I said in a tired voice. It had been a long day. 'Can I stay in the spare room tonight? Dads out and I don't fancy being alone. Not after tonight.' Michael smiled and pulled me to him in a tight hug. 'You don't have to ask, you're like family now; you're welcome anytime.' I smiled too. 'Thanks.' He let me go. 'Night' he said, slipping back into his room. I glanced at Elazars door briefly before I closed mine.


	18. Threats

When I woke up, I tiptoed downstairs. To my surprise, Elazar was sprawled across the sofa, sound asleep. He looked so innocent... asleep at least.

As I was making myself a cup of coffee, I heard a quiet. 'Morning.' Behind me, I turned to face a tousled haired, tired eyed Elazar. I cast my eyes to his still-bare chest- the bullet wound was gone. A small white scar was all that was left of it. 'You ok now then? ' I asked, looking back at his face. 'Tired, but I'll live.' He said, yawning. He sidestepped me and headed to the coffee pot. 'But I know I won't live unless I get my morning coffee.' I laughed. 'I didn't know you liked coffee?' he grunted while taking a sip of the liquid. 'Makes me heal faster, the caffeine.' I blinked in surprise, heading back into the sitting room with him on my heels. 'Cool isn't it?' he laughed, sitting on the single armchair opposite me and swinging his legs over the arm. 'You slob.' I quoted, and he raised an eyebrow. 'I'd speak for yourself- when was the last time you cleaned your room?' my mouth fell open- he'd been spying on me? 'Michael told me.' He smirked, taking another sip. 'Hmmph.' I snorted, and got up, making my way to the kitchen and washing my cup up. An arm sneaked around me and deposited another one in the bowl. 'You wind up too easy.' Elazar laughed in my ear, I shied away. 'And so timid.' He tacked onto the end, I spun around to face him less than a few inches away from the tip of my nose- I didn't back away; timid was I? His mouth tilted up in dark humour, he'd obviously been listening. 'Yes you are.' He answered my unspoken question, raising a hand to my face; again, I didn't budge- I knew what he was doing, his mind games. He caressed my cheek, that arrogant grin still upon his face. 'Don't worry- I can make you break quite easily.' Then he lowered his head so his lips touched my neck. I felt my eyes narrow, but didn't move an inch. 'Try all you want; you wont win.' I heard him sigh and say quietly. 'Hmm...' his head rose and met my eyes with his- they were showing something like suppressed admiration. 'Well... looks like im going to have to skip the preliminaries.' He smirked. I frowned. 'What are you-?' I never got it all out; I felt my body go numb as his eyes bored into my own. 'Stop it...' I managed to choke out as he again lent to touch my neck; this time I knew he wouldn't stop... and I was right, I may have been numbed to the point I couldn't feel myself, but I wasn't an idiot- I felt it alright, no pain, but I just... felt it. A strange sensation originating from his touch.

'_Hey!'_

Suddenly, the numbness vanished as Michael interrupted. 'Yes?' I heard Elazar say as he turned to face him, wiping the scarlet from the corners of his still arrogant mouth, still holding me up with one hand. 'Why can't you just go away?' Michael said through clenched teeth, Elazar cocked his head to one side. 'Why would I leave?' Michael gave up. 'Just leave Zara alone.' He asked, not making a big deal out of it, but I saw Elazars eyes narrow, and he slid behind me, winding his hands around my waist and resting his head on my left shoulder. 'You have a nerve saying that...' Elazar hissed softly, arms tightening around me. Michael shook his head. 'We used to be so close- look whats happened?' Elazar truly snarled now, and his head rose from my shoulder to glare at his elder brother. 'Close? You-! Well... why didn't you think about that_ before _you killed your precious Amii!' Michael's eyes became dangerous. 'Leave her out of this.' Elazars mouth curled into that evil grin of his. 'Oh? She was the entire reason im still stuck in this heap.' He looked around meaningfully, and then set me down on the sofa, not roughly, but not gently either. 'Oh yeah-?' Michael snarled, walking right up to his younger sibling, nose to nose. I had to hand it to Elazar, he didn't flinch or anything. He merely smiled. 'Good job you killed her when you did.' Ok, that was crossing the line I thought in shock, Michael' expression was so dark I wanted to run, but instead I leaped up and put a hand on each of their chests, forcing them apart. 'That's enough!' I said sternly, glaring at each one in turn. It was Elazar who spoke first. 'Fine by me.' He said dispassionately, and I sighed in relief as he backed away. 'This isn't over Mickey.' He hissed, leaving the room. Michael glared after him. 'Agreed.' He hissed after him.


	19. Love Sucks

It was raining the next day, scuppering mine and Michael's idea of a picnic.

'Im so bored.' I sighed, glancing at Michael. He sighed too. 'Agreed.' Then he got up. 'Back in a moment.'

He returned and sat down next to me on the sofa 'Sorry.' He said apologetically. I frowned, then he spoke again. 'But I gotta do this...' he laughed and swept my hair behind my shoulders and put a hand on my cheek. –what was he... doing? I soon found out- he kissed me softly on my lips.

Ok... snogging a dead guy wasn't so bad. Then I realized; the first person I'd ever kissed was a 200 and something year old vampyre. No time to be picky then (!) I wrapped my arms around his neck, he did the same. But then-

'-well, well; what do we have here?' a sly voice said behind us.

We jolted apart to see Elazar standing with a smirk on his face. Then he tilted his head and stared at Michael. 'Forgotten about Amii so soon? What would she say if she was still alive?' He tutted, then turned his gaze on me. 'Hello Zara.' He grinned. I nodded in notification. 'Elazar.' Then added, in a more sour voice. 'Why can't you just piss off?' he rolled his eyes, then to my utter surprise, walked of in silence. I turned back to Michael and took his hands in mine. To my surprise, he pulled his away. 'Whats wrong?' I asked, confuse. He sighed. 'Elazars right.' I felt angry now. 'So your gonna listen to his crap then?' he met my eyes. 'I just... can't be with you.' I felt numb. 'What? What have I done?' I gasped, eyes widening. 'Its not you- its me.' He told me, sadness in his eyes. 'I love you... but im not _in_ love with you.' I didn't know what to say- he had been the first person that I found I could actually love... and now he was... taking it back? I shook my head slightly. 'But you were the one who kissed me!' He pressed his lips to my forehead. 'Im so sorry.' He whispered. I pushed him away. 'I should have just left you in there to rot!' I snarled, and then stalked away. 'Zara!' he called after me, anguish in his voice.

I ran home.

I'd been so stupid... so blind. I thought as I got home and walked into the garden, up the stone path and sat heavily upon the bench dedicated in my mother's memory. It was just past midnight; the sky was pitch black, the sliver of moon obscured by the clouds, and there was a light fog hovering over the ground, making the trees look dead and ghostly. Suddenly, an owl hooted directly to my left; I spun round, and saw someone standing in the shadows, staring at me. I got up with a gasp and backed away. Just then, the moon escaped its cloud cover, and I recognized him- Elazar. He walked forwards. I knew I should have ran; facing him alone in the dark was asking for trouble, and it was his fault. But all he did was walk up to me in silence and stop directly in front of me and tilt his head. 'Alright?' he asked quietly, his shadowed eyes unfathomable. I felt the tears coming. _No..._ I thought. _Not in front of him_... _please..._ But that didn't stop them. Unbelievably, he didn't gloat, he just took my arm and led me around to the seat and setting me down on it. 'I- I was just-' I tried to start, but the words stopped dead in my throat. Then he sat down next to me, and, even more impossible, pulled me into his arms. I buried my head into his chest- he smelt like the earth after a rainstorm, dark, yet revitalizing. Then somehow, I spilt my heart out to him, telling him everything- including Michael's revelation. When I'd finished, I heard him say softly. 'Michaels not that kind of person. He does care about you- just not in that way. He still loves Amii I think. He never really did get over her death...' For the first time, I heard some feeling and compassion in his usually arrogant voice; was seeing a new side to him- the side he'd tried to keep hidden.

Unknowingly, he must have made me nod off in his arms, because when I woke, he was pulling the covers over me in my room. When he saw I was awake, he lent down and whispered in my ear. 'Don't tell Michael about this, will you? He'll think im going soft.' I nodded and closed my eyes; I felt his kiss my forehead briefly. But when I snuck a glance- he was already gone.


	20. Amii?

'Michael dumped me.' I sobbed into Lucy's shoulder. She patted my back. 'What happened?' I sat on my bed, sniffling. 'He's still in love with his ex- he won't let her go...' new sobs rose up. 'And I loved him so much.' She put her arms around me. 'It's alright...' she said, hugging me. I sniffed. 'Why is it the only boy I love doesn't want me?' she sighed. 'Then they'd have to be bonkers.' I smiled up at her. 'Thanks Luce.' She laughed quietly. 'Anytime.' She sighed apologetically and got up. 'I've got to go- see you later.'

She left.

I sighed- maybe I should be moving too. I went after her

And got a shock as I rounded the corner- Elazar was pinning Lucy against the wall by her throat.

They were too far away to hear what they were saying. I started forwards until I could just hear what they were saying; '-Amii' I heard him say- what the hell was Elazar playing at? But I stopped dead, eyes wide and mouth slightly open- Elazar had gone flying backwards. I heard Lucy now as she advanced on his fallen figure- now sitting up. She yelled. 'Don't you _dare _try that with me again!' I saw Elazar look down, shaking his head. I crept up behind the bushes so I could here. '-You never change.' I heard him say bitterly. Lucy, to my immense surprise, put her hand under Elazars chin and lifted his face up to hers. 'You know I don't.' she whispered. Then, shocking me even more- Elazar smirked and kissed Lucy- Not for long though; she jerked away, and smacked him hard across the face, making his head snap sharply to the left. '_I don't change? What about you!' _she snarled. Elazar was rubbing his face. 'You crazy bitch...' he growled. I saw that his face was a vivid scarlet on one side now- I suppressed a giggle; Elazar would hear me. Then Lucy turned away. 'You know what I can do- so stay out of my way.' She just said, matter of factly, walking off. A moment later, Elazar got up and walked the opposite way.

What the hell was that all about?

As me and dad walked past the notice board on the side of my school, just as we were getting of the bus from Shanklin, I spotted a bright red leaflet pinned there; it caught my eye. I read it whilst moving past it, towards the house. And stopped dead.

Next week was the prom!

But by 10, I was getting really tired. I had just been trying on my prom dresses, trying to decide which to wear.

I was torn between two; a long black one, strapless, with silver starbursts patterns. Or a plain blood red one which was long and strapless too. Hmm… red.

I set the chosen one out, hanging it on the door handle. Then collapsed on my bed, a wave of exhaustion enveloping me.

I felt my eyes close.


	21. Lost Then Found

The school dance was almost upon us. Elazar (somehow) had become in charge of organizing everything. One lunchtime I told him. 'You just want more necks to come.' he'd laughed and took a swig of Coke. 'Girls to be precise.' He'd replied, getting up and tossing the empty can into the nearest bin and picking up his jacket. 'See you later.' He winked, moving off. I rolled my eyes.

Then, all too soon. It was here.

I sighed and opened the door '-ladies first?' a voice suddenly said, I about jumped into the air, and turned to see Elazar. 'Wow! Look at you! All civilized.' I snorted- he was wearing a dark James Bond tuxedo, complete with black bow-tie, his ebony hair all carefully arranged into an almost natural aristocratic look. He scowled. 'Oh ha ha (!)' he said sarcastically, his mouth taught. I laughed. 'Just kidding; you look really good.' He raised an eyebrow. 'You think I look sexy?' he teased, a dark grin on his face now. I scowled. 'I never said that.' He laughed. 'You were thinking it though.' I growled. 'Frigging idiot...' turned and shut the door in his face. 'See you later babe!' he called. I scowled and stalked of upstairs to get ready.

The doorbell rang- they were here.

Right... time to face the music- both of them. I glanced once more at myself in the mirror and walked out the front door to faced Michael and Elazar.

'Wow! Whose car is this?' I said appreciatively- it was a black Lamborghini... an expensive looking one too... Michael rolled his eyes. 'Elazar of course.' I laughed. 'Sleek and dangerous?' he snorted and changed my answer. 'Big and ugly don't you mean?' I laughed_. '-Hey! You better not be dissing my car!' _suddenly met our ears, loud and annoyed.

Just our luck that Elazar had heard us. We turned to face him; he was scowling, then went past us and to our intense amusement, hugged the car bonnet. 'This is my baby you freaks!' he said in a right pissed of voice. 'Men.' I just said. Michael snorted and Elazar scowled.

Michaels face was dumbstruck when he saw me. Elazar looked merely bored now. It was Michael who spoke first after the car dissing- he walked towards me, extending a hand. 'You look beautiful.' He smiled and took in my dark red dress. I smiled too. 'Thank you- you look really good too.' I heard Elazar chuckled softly, and I glanced at him- he was wearing the suit I'd seen him in earlier, and was now sat in the back of the car. 'Are we going or not? Its bad enough I don't get to drive my own car.' he said impatiently, tapping the rolled down windows. Michael rolled his eyes and opened the back door for me to slide in next to Elazar, who still hadn't looked at me once. I slid in, trying not to put my foot through my dress. Within a moment, we were driving towards Lucy's house. We slid smoothly to a stop outside her house, Michael sounded the car horn once, and she came out; she was wearing a backless turquoise dress, sprinkled with diamond-like gems. Her hair was curled tightly, and a tiara sat snugly within it. I caught sight of Elazars face- I knew that look anywhere. 'Don't you dare...' I warned him, he scowled, still not looking at me, and turned the other way. 'Cant have no fun around here...' He muttered under his breath. Lucy slid in, beaming. 'Oh my gosh I can't wait! Tonight's going to be blast!' I saw Elazar roll his eyes sceptically, and he groaned once.

As we arrived, we all saw the decorations. 'Holy crap Elazar!' Lucy gasped, I couldn't help but agree; it was beautiful. The twilight was just settling in, and the sky was a mixture of colours, gold, pink and blue, but that was just the start. The place where all the canopies were set up was next to a lake enclosed in a thick section of woods. The lights were set up all on the fringe of the trees, and the canopies were brightly lit. 'How the hell did you get them to do this?' I whispered to him, eyes wide. He grinned. 'Wouldn't you like to know?' I rolled my eyes- I didn't want to, I already knew.

Dinner arrived- Chicken and veg. I saw Elazars mouth twist distastefully, but he ate it all the same.

'This sucks.' He told me, his eyebrow rose at me. I sighed. 'It's the joy of being a human.' He snorted, putting his knife and fork down. 'Human? Why the hell would I want to be one of _them_?' he got up and walked to the door leading into the garden and passed through it without a second glance.

I went outside, it was a clear night, and the stars were out and glittering. I walked into the opulent ornamental garden- and stopped dead. There were two people up ahead locked together, I rolled my eyes and went to turn around.

'Zara-?' one of them suddenly said. I froze. 'Elazar?' then I saw who the other person was- Jodie Starr in her canary yellow dress. 'What the hell are you doing?' I exclaimed in anger and surprise. He dropped Jodie to the floor and started towards me. 'Having my dinner, if you don't mind. Human food sucks, and shes not bad for a dumb bitch.'

He walked off- I followed. He wasn't getting away with it that easily.

'I never told you, did I?' he suddenly said, stopping dead and turning to me. I frowned. 'Said what?' he grinned. 'How beautiful you look tonight.' He said innocently. Ok, this was so not like him- handing out compliments? Had the world gone mad? 'Oh. Thank you.' Was all I could say back. He stepped closer and took my hands in his, and met my eyes. 'I mean it.' He said sincerely. I laughed and pulled my hands out of his grip. 'You're not capable of complimenting.' I laughed, turning around, to find him blocking me. 'But you do.' I felt flattered, but I knew I couldn't trust my feelings with him around. 'Stop controlling me.' I snarled, he blinked in surprise. 'Im not.' Now that he said it, I knew he was telling the truth- it didn't feel like being controlled. He took a step towards me; I took one back and felt the tree behind me push into my spine. 'Of course you're not (!)' I said sarcastically, he rolled his eyes and put a hand over my heart; he could probably feel the steady _thump thump_ of it quicken in fear as he touched me. 'Can't believe you're scared of _me' _he laughed as if he'd read my thoughts. I pulled my face from his hand. 'Piss off.' I hissed, he grinned. 'Whatever you say, babe.' I snarled now. 'Don't call me that.' I retorted, and spun around to leave. 'Just one more thing-' he suddenly said. I stopped and sighed exasperatedly. 'What?' I said, turning around to meet his brightly lit up eyes. 'Don't go into the woods alone- im not always the most dangerous thing out there, you know?' I sighed. 'I'll keep that in mind.' He smiled slightly. 'Good. I don't want your death on my conscience.' I snorted. 'If you had one.' He looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Hmm... good point.' Again, I sighed exasperatedly. 'Come on- let's get back.' In silence he followed me.

Unbeknownst to us, so was something else.


	22. Gabriel

I stared wistfully at Michael- he was dancing with Lucy with a smile upon his face. I sighed and looked down. I wanted to dance... but there was no one to dance with. But then I felt a tap on my shoulder; I looked up, it was Elazar. 'Alright?' he asked, his eyes glowing electric blue in the lights. I nodded, and he sat down next to me. 'Nice party eh?' he laughed. Again I nodded. He frowned. 'Whats up?' then he realized. 'Ahh... I get it; no one to dance with?' I rolled my eyes. 'However did you guess (?)' he frowned. 'You keep staring at Michael and Lucy. It's not hard to figure out, you know?' I looked back to my feet. 'Oh...' then he laughed. 'Come on- I'll dance with you.' I looked up at him, scepticism on my face. 'I'll be good.' He promised with a sly wink. He stood up and held out a hand. 'Would you like to dance?' He asked courteously. I did a sarcastic smiled (I was so going to regret this later.) I took his hand and permitted him to lead me onto the dance floor. He placed a hand around my waist while I put mine on his shoulder. The song was slow, and we swayed on the spot with the others. But I felt a smile tilt the corners of my mouth as we danced- this was fun. 'What are you thinking?' he suddenly asked me. I didn't answer, but I just stared into his eyes- I'd never noticed how gorgeous they were before, all dark and shining, like a shadowy sapphire. Then a strikingly familiar song came on- Leona Lewis's Brave. I met his intense eyes again and suddenly felt my lips just mere millimetres away from his, then- 'Hey!' we jolted apart, the moment ruined. 'Michael...' Elazar said in defeat, and even I felt a pang of annoyance mixed with relief- _I was going to kiss him._ 'Oh! Err… sorry.' Michael gasped, wide eyed. I snorted. 'Nothing was happening.' Elazar, to my surprise, stayed silent. Michael just blinked. 'Errm… ok.' To my surprise, Elazar walked of without a word. Michael let out a low whistle. 'Would you care to tell me what was going on?' he asked, an eyebrow raised. I walked back to the chair I'd not long vacated and sat. He followed suit. 'Nothing was going on.' I said with a sigh. The eyebrow was still raised. 'Oh leave me alone.' I hissed, getting up and walking away. He let me go.

I followed the dimly lit forest path for a few minuets and ended up in a clearing. I stood in the middle with a sigh. Suddenly, I heard a light whoosh behind me. 'Elazar.' I said in recognition. 'Zara.' I heard him say. I turned to find him just a few inches away. 'I thought I told you not to come out here on your own.' He frowned. I scowled now. 'Who do you think you are?' He put a hand on my cheek. 'Please Zara.' He said quietly. I sighed and pulled away. 'I can't be involved with you, Elazar…' I told him. He sighed and let his hand fall away. I met his eyes, and for the first time, I saw them sad, but for only a split second, for after that, they reverted back to their usual arrogant way. He sighed again, and in a blink, he was gone.

Everything was becoming so confusing… I didn't know who to love.

Suddenly, a boy with dark maroon hair came up to me. I didn't move or speak as he took my hand in his and kissed it gently like a gentleman. 'Would Madame like to dance?' he smiled. His eyes were dark maroon; they burned like a raging fire, just like his hair. I felt myself place my hand in his, and he led me to the dance floor. I stared into his handsome lined face, and then he spoke. 'So how are Michael and Elazar these days?' I froze halfway through a twirl. 'You know them?' I asked curiously. He grinned. 'I've known them for a long time.' I felt my eyes widen. 'How long exactly?' he laughed silvery. 'You ask a lot of questions.' But when I stayed silent, he added. 'Since 1801. So... about 200 years?' I gasped, suddenly afraid. 'Gabriel-?' he smirked and I yanked my hands out of his. 'You have a lot of nerve coming here!' I yelled at him, backing away. 'Hello Zara. I've wanted to meet you for quite a while.' he laughed, walking towards to me. 'How could you do that to them? Leave them there?' I whispered. He smiled and swept my hair over my shoulders. 'Don't know what you mean.' He smiled darkly, his eyes boring into mine. I growled and yanked my head away from his touch. 'Ooh... so feisty.' He smirked. 'Just like your mother.' I felt my eyes widen. 'What about my mother?' I demanded. He knew her? She was alive-? He smirked again. 'She was so easy to manipulate too.' I shook my head, horror starting to envelope me. 'No...' I said quietly. 'You're lying.' He smiled and lent to whisper in my ear. 'And then I killed her and tore her apart.' I felt tears run down my face. 'You lying bastard...' I whispered brokenly. His smile didn't meet his eyes. I spun round and walked away- surprisingly, he didn't follow or try to stop me.


	23. Truths

I ran to Michael, just about to ask him something, when an explosion rocked the air. Everyone yelled or screamed. Michael grabbed me so I didn't fall over. He was looking towards the woods- where the explosion had originated. 'Elazar!' I suddenly realized, running into the woods, towards it. 'What are you doing?' Michael demanded as he came after me, I slowed to a stop just before I reached the spot where me and Elazar had confronted each other earlier. I turned to Michael, who was looking angry 'This is dangerous- go back now!' I snorted and pushed past him. 'Fat chance.' I said, and he sighed. 'Fine; whatever.' He said, and followed me.

I could smell the clearing before I saw it- burning. I pushed past the bushes to see Elazar standing in the middle of the charred ground; he turned to us as we walked into the clearing. I gasped when I saw his face, his right side was covered in dark ash, and so was his immaculate suit. 'Are you alright?' I asked, concerned walking towards him. He met me halfway. 'Yeah- I heard yelling and went to investigate. All the sudden there was a flash-fire...' he shrugged. 'I didn't see anything or anyone.' But as I met his eyes, he looked away... I knew that look, I'd seen it earlier.

He was lying.

I frowned, but then Michael spoke. 'Flash-fire? How is that possible in a forest?' Elazar shrugged but didn't speak. Then we all turned as we heard the gaggle of people coming to have a nose around. 'Let's go.' I hissed, and we hurried away.

'Hang on... where's Lucy?' I suddenly realized as we emerged from the trees. Michael frowned. 'She'll be at the party- she's got more sense.' I nodded silently. I really hoped so.

'Do you want to tell me why you were lying?' I asked Elazar as we slid up to my house. He turned the engine of. 'What makes you think I was lying?' I snorted. 'The shifty eyes? Call me an expert on lying when it comes to you.' He didn't speak. 'It was Gabriel wasn't it?' I said quietly, it had to be. He wanted to catch him by himself. He turned to me and frowned. 'And why would it be him?' I growled. 'Im not an idiot! No matter what you think! I know you remember!' he lent back in his seat. 'Fine.' He hissed. I gasped. 'It was him-?' he faced me. 'Yes. Happy now?' I was shocked and slightly scared- it had been so close to the party... 'What really happened?' I asked quietly. He just gazed at me, and then spoke. 'As I said earlier, I heard yelling and went to investigate. I saw him- Gabriel-' my breath caught in my throat. 'Then what happened?' I pressed on. He sighed and continued. 'He was arguing with someone.' I frowned now. 'Who?' he shrugged. 'Really don't know. But all the sudden, he got really angry, and the flames just appeared.' Had I heard right-? 'He caused that fire-?' Elazar looked grim. 'Why do you think Michaels so scared of him? Gabriel can control fire... control elements...' My eyes were so wide they actually hurt, so I blinked hard. 'That's just-' I started, but Elazar laughed and finished. 'Impossible? Yes. But theres things that happen around him even I can't explain. He's an enigma. Hes something different. He's no ordinary vampire.' I was scared now. 'And the other person was gone?' he nodded, getting out the car. 'Gone without a trace- fled.' I got out too. 'This is getting so confusing.' Elazar laughed. 'Tell me about it.' We walked up to my front door and I opened it, I walked in and turned to face him, standing in the doorway. 'Make sure you tell Michael this too.' I told him. He scowled. 'Why should I? He doesn't trust me anymore than I trust him.' I growled. 'Just do it! Or I will.' He sighed exasperatedly. 'Fine. Whatever.' I sighed now. 'See you tomorrow.' He smile slightly, then lent forwards and took my hand, he brought it to his lips briefly. 'See you.' He said softly, letting it go and turned away. He got back in his car, glanced once more at me, and then slid smoothly away. I turned away and shut the door; I lent against its closed back and sighed. _What the hell was going on? _I remembered my meeting with Gabriel earlier... maybe I should have told them-? I went upstairs and got changed into my P.J's. as I turned the light of, I knew the answer. No. not yet anyway. I sighed and closed my eyes.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow...


	24. Alastair

'Where's Elazar? I've not seen him for a while... not since the Prom.' I asked Michael when I sat next to him at lunch. He sighed and bit into his chicken fajita. 'He's gone.' He finally said. I was silent, then. 'Why?' I asked, and then added quietly. 'Because of what happened in the woods?' Michael didn't answer for a start, and then said in defeat. 'I really don't know; he just walked out.' I looked down at my cupcake, feeling dejected. He sighed and put an arm around my shoulder. 'Don't worry.' He told me soothingly. 'This is Elazar were on about.' I smiled up at him. 'Yeah, I suppose your right. I just keep thinking it's because of me.' He took his arm of me as the bell went. 'Come on. I'll take you to McDonalds after school- my treat, if you want.' I grinned at him. 'What would I ever do without you?' I told him with a laugh. He shrugged and his mouth tilted up. 'You'd be a lot thinner.' My mouth fell open. 'That was uncalled for!' I squeaked, he laughed.

To my surprise, the next time I went to the bar, I saw Elazar sitting at a table, well, slouching really. I sighed.

He was back? What had he done now?

I sat down next to him; he didn't acknowledge me one bit. 'Elazar?' I asked, then saw the glass in front of him- oh great (!) he was drunk no doubt... again. 'Im troubled.' He finally murmured. I sighed again as he turned his head to face me- he looked a right mess, his hair tousled and eyes had dark shadows under them. 'What the hell are you doing?' and where did you go?' I hissed, moving his glass away from him, his growled and moved it back without touching it. I groaned and he sat up straight. 'If you've just come here to moan, piss off. Im really not in the mood for it.' He hissed, glaring unfocusedly at me. 'And you've had enough to drink.' He smiled dazedly. 'No I haven't... not yet anyway.' I sighed yet again and got up, pulling him to his feet. He drained his glass in one and conceded defeat. I rolled my eyes and very nearly had to drag him out. We stumbled back towards the mansion, just as I was going to call Michael and get him to pick us up, Elazar snapped to his senses and stopped dead. 'Someone's here.' He said suddenly, and I got the hint that he didn't mean human. 'Phone.' He asked me, I gave it him, I heard him say something hurriedly to Michael, and then returned it to me. 'Get to the mansion now.' He said and his tone scared me. 'What is it?' he growled into the darkness. 'One of us. Different.' He turned to me briefly, eyes serious. 'Go now.' I nodded and ran.

Suddenly I banged into someone- I screamed for a moment, then recognized them- It was Raven, the policeman who'd interviewed me when Gabriel had attacked me and Lucy. 'Zara? What are you doing out here?' I decided to make something up. 'Im lost.' He sighed. 'Anyone know you're here?' I shook my head. He shook his head. 'Come on- I'll take you back.' I felt much safer as I walked beside him. But after a few minuets of silence, I realized and stopped dead. 'Where are you taking me?' I demanded. Raven smiled apologetically. 'Im actually kinda sorry about this, but…' he shrugged. 'Oh well…' he moved towards me, eyes hungry. I realized. 'Oh for Gods sake… You can't be…' I hissed, he stopped and frowned. 'Can't be what?' I sighed. 'A freaking vampire.' His face was frozen in that confused expression. 'How the hell can you know-?' he growled and I laughed. 'Obvious- I know some myself.' He growled again. 'That's not possible- there aren't any here anymore. It's just me.' and stalked towards me, not stopping. I looked behind him and smiled as I saw two familiar shapes standing there. 'Ooh… are _you_ in so much trouble.' I smirked. He frowned, then his eyes widened as he spun round to face them. 'Oh my god-!' I heard him mutter, then pushed past me and ran. One of the boys dashed after him, and I heard a cacophony of growls reverberating from within the clearing. 'Let me go!' Raven yelled, snarling. The other brother in the shadows stepped forwards- it was Elazar. He was looking past me with a deep frown. 'Alastair?' he asked curiously. The fighting stopped. And Raven spoke. 'Elazar? Michael-?' I was confused now. I turned to Michael and Raven- to my surprise, Michael had let him go, and were staring at each other. 'You got out-?' Raven gasped, backing away. Elazar brushed past me saying in amusement. 'Never (!)' then even more shocking, Elazar leapt at Raven laughing, he could have moved out the way, but didn't bother. They were rolling on the floor, fighting playfully. I turned to Michael, wide-eyed. He turned to me and sighed in defeat. 'Alastair Cobalt, Elazars best friend from the 1800's.' my eyes widened. 'He's a-?' Michael nodded. 'And he's over 200-?' again he nodded. I sighed and looked at the tussling pair- Elazar got Alastair in a headlock.

'Ok I give!' Alastair gasped, pulling himself out of Elazars grip. He stood up and faced me and Michael. 'You know Michael, and this is Zara.' Elazar told him. Alastair nodded at us. Michael grinned, but I growled and narrowed my eyes at him. 'And _what _were you going to do to me?' he looked sheepishly at me. 'Ahh… err-?' I sighed. 'Don't worry "Elazars best friend" is reason enough… Ass-hole.' Alastair scowled. 'Oi!' then turned to the brothers, who were standing next to each other at the moment. Alastair pointed at me. 'Where the hell'd you pick this hot-head up? Kill her already!' I noticed he mainly said it to Elazar, who laughed. 'She's the one who freed us actually.' Alastair looked at me in shock. 'How the hell'd you find them? I've been looking for quite a while and never found a trace!' I shrugged, turning away. 'School actually came in useful for once.' He scowled. 'Lucky cow…' then started laughing, and I turned back to him. 'Shut up now, you freak.' He pretended to flinch and put a hand over his heart. 'Ouch. That supposed to hurt me (?)' I scowled. 'As if anything could hurt you. You don't have a heart.' His mouth tilted up on one corner. 'Ouch.' He repeated, smirking to the extreme. I'd never heard Michael nor Elazar laugh so much. 'I can tell you two are going to get along.' Elazar mused. I gave him and Alastair a scathing look. 'Urgh…' I exclaimed, pulling a face. 'I'd rather die.' Alastair grinned. 'That can be easily arranged.' Elazar sighed, and Michael said. 'No ones killing each other tonight-' he turned to Alastair. 'We need to talk to you.'

He glanced at me.

'Alone.'

I pouted, but left.


	25. I Changed Him

Elazar was "sent" home as well. as we walked back, I decided to wade into dangerous territory. 'Tell me how you were changed.' I asked timidly, his eyebrow rose and his shadow sapphire eyes flashed. 'And why would you want to know that?' he mused. I shrugged, crossing my ankles. 'Curious.' Elazars eyes narrowed. 'No... You're just plain nosey.' I laughed, he'd got it dead on, but I wasn't going to enlighten him. 'Chicken.' I teased.

That did it- he growled and spat out. 'Fine! If you really want to know, it was Gabriel!' my muscles froze. 'Gabriel?' he growled in exasperation. 'Yes (!)' I frowned now. 'But... why?' he laughed, sitting down on the table edge. 'My life has never been like Michael's- I've never been in love, and I have no desire whatsoever to feel it either.' He smirked then continued. 'From my birth, my parents made it quite plain that I was the one going to Hell; Michael was always the favourite son, I never got a second glance.' His grin deepened, but didn't meet his dark eyes. 'Then Gabriel came.' My breath caught. He continued. 'I met him and connected with him- he sympathized my plight and understood my anger- he told me what he was, I was sceptical at first, but then realized it was the truth.' He stopped grinning. 'I asked to join him and be rid of the humans that opposed us.' He met my eyes. 'He agreed, and that night he changed me.' Then Elazar was smirking again. 'After a little while, I introduced my brother to Gabriel- they got on very well.' his grin became mocking now. 'Then, one night, they had an enormous row in which Gabriel threatened to kill him if they ever met again. A few days later, Gabriel crossed Michael's path as he snuck out of Amii's room. He attacked Michael. He'd almost drained him dry before I could intervene, but too late- Gabriel had bought him to the point of no return.' I felt I was missing something, and then he added in defeat. 'Gabriel killed him... but I bought him back.' My mouth fell open. 'You-? Changed Michael-?' he rolled his eyes, but nodded. 'Unfortunately, he was still my brother, no matter what... and brothers stick together.' I laughed, forgetting everything else. 'See? You are capable of caring.' I laughed again and he scowled. 'Your ridiculous.' he snarled. I raised an eyebrow. 'Sorry- it just came as a shock.' He scowled and said sarcastically. 'Thank you so much (!)' And turned to leave. 'Thanks for telling me.' I called after him; he raised a hand, but didn't turn. 'Oh!' he suddenly said in realization, turning to me. 'Don't tell Michael these things will you? I hope I can trust you.' I nodded blindly. 'Sure, sure ok- I won't tell.' He smiled lightly. 'Laters.' He said, turning back round and vanishing into the shadows.


	26. Past Horrors

That night, Michael had a dream... a nightmare.

Amii... her death.

As soon as her blood touched my lips, I knew this was a mistake- I was too young… I didn't know how to stop. Then I thought with dread- I didn't want to stop. 'Oww… Michael? Darling-?' I heard her say, flinching away, but I didn't- couldn't let go. 'Oww! Let me go!' She cried. When she pulled away, I felt something snap inside of me, wild and untamed, and for a moment, I understood Elazar and Gabriel; why they loved it. I snarled and clung on tighter- I couldn't stop now… even if I wanted to. But then, as she stopped moving, it hit me. This was Amii! How could I even-? I let go with a jolt. 'Amii?' I asked in fear. She wasn't moving, she was still… too still. I put my ear against he heart and recoiled. The horror hit me just as the door burst open, and her father, the mayor, stood there, anger and unrepresented fear on his face. 'Elazar! I warned you-!' then he saw that it was me… and finally Amii. 'You? Oh my-!' then he started forwards. 'Get out! You're just like your brother… You- you _monsters_!' I was frozen, but then I lent down and kissed her forehead gently. 'Im sorry…' I whispered, tears leaking from my eyes. 'Don't _touch _her!' he screeched, starting again, I leapt up, glanced at her once more, then fled through the open door.

I ran back to the mansion. I could barely open the door for weeping. Elazar stood there, alarm on his face as he saw my tears, his dark blue eyes wide. 'Whats happened?' he asked, and I heard the concern in his voice, despite everything. I fell to my knees. 'Amii's dead...' Was all I could say, anguish overwhelming me. I felt him hug me tightly- that was so out of character. 'Im sorry…' he whispered. I shook my head. 'No, im sorry- they saw me with her… Elazar… they know what we _are_.' I felt him freeze. 'You _what_-?' he let me go and stared at me, anger with a hint of fear. _'You stupid bastard_!' he exploded, backing away. 'We've got to get out of here now- I'll go and find Gabriel.' He saw I hadn't moved. _'Now!'_ he roared, and I unwillingly got up. I glanced out the window- I could hear the uproar advancing towards us.

Within a moment, Elazar was back, this time with Gabriel, who demanded. 'Whats happened?' Elazar sighed in anger and pointed at me. 'He killed Amii Sandown, and they know it was him.' Gabriel looked at me in shock, his maroon eyes wide. 'You fool Michael- what were you thinking?' I shrugged. 'I loved her.' They laughed. 'A human loving a vampyre of their own free will- I think not.' Gabriel taunted. I shook my head. 'I loved her even before I was even changed… and she loved me.' They continued laughing, I felt my anger rise. 'Shut up right now!' I yelled. Gabriel did, but Elazar didn't. I pushed him hard so he flew and hit the wall behind him. He got to his feet- he wasn't laughing. 'Oh? So you want to fight Mickey?' he snarled, eyes dark and dangerous. He advanced towards me. 'Enough.' Gabriel said in a firm voice, stepping between us both, causing Elazar to stop dead. 'No one will fight tonight... Not while we've got problems.' Elazar laughed once. 'Problems? We will be hunted forever now!' then he turned and stalked away.

He sat up with a gasp, chest heaving. His eyes were wide.

'Michael? Are you ok-?'

It was Zara. She poked her head around the door, then came in. Michael nodded. 'Nightmare.' She nodded now. 'What about?'

He looked down. 'How I killed Amii…' he looked back up tears in his eyes. 'I killed her Zara… im a monster.'

She sighed and hugged him- he told her everything. Zara listened intently, feeling sad now too.

She wasn't the only one listening.

Elazar lay on his bed, remembering too.


	27. Alive And Killing

_The stupid, stupid idiot! _I, Elazar Bane thought with a growl, running towards the mansion. I had to clear this up- I wouldn't leave… not for him, not for anyone. I climbed up Amii's balcony and peered in- just as I hoped, her father was still there, and even better, had not raised the alarm. I pushed the door open. The mayor spun to face me, placing Amii onto the bed. 'It all makes sense now…' he whispered, backing away with wide eyes. I tilted my head to one side, surveying the man through narrowed eyes as I walked towards him. 'Get away freak!' he snarled, and then ran for the door. I beat him to it and pushed him hard, right out the window- He landed with a muffled thump. I didn't have much time now until someone saw his body and alerted the police. I sighed and turned to Amii and knelt down next to her and listened; yes, dead.

At least I thought so, until she coughed. I felt my eyes widen, she was… alive-? 'Amii?' I asked curiously, she didn't answer, and was growing weaker by the second. In a matter of minuets, I knew, she really would be dead… so I was left with two options. Either let her die… or … I stared absentmindedly at her serene face. She doesn't deserve to die, I realized. I wasn't a total monster after all… I had a chance to save someone's life... and knew I should take it. With a sigh, I did the one thing I knew I would regret later on, especially if (and no doubt when) Michael found out;

I changed her.

Afterwards, I carried her immobile body to a hidden place, deep in the woods- she'd be safe there while she finalized in the morning. I tied her to the tree for good measure; the last thing I needed was Amii running amok… and Michael seeing her; very much un-dead. I left for the night.

When I returned, she was still exactly where I'd left her. 'Amii?' I asked, walking up to her. I knelt next to her and was just about to prod her awake when she hissed. 'You will refrain from touching me.' I stopped dead and grinned; it had worked. She opened her eyes. 'Elazar…' she growled, pulling against the ropes so she could get to me. I tutted. 'Temper. Temper.' She glared at me. 'What the hell have you done to me! And where's Michael?' I raised an eyebrow. 'You're a vampire, and Michaels busy crying over killing you.' She flinched. 'He-? What-?' I sighed exasperatedly and rolled my eyes. 'He- drained- you- dry!' I said loudly as if she was three years old. Amii shook her head, tears leaking from her eyes. 'I remember now…' then she met my eyes. 'Why did he kill me?' I sighed and looked down. 'Michaels a vamp too love.' She nodded. 'I know.' I stared blankly at her. 'Oh. He told you?' she nodded. 'Well…' I said, running a hand through my hair. 'That's just made things simpler-' she frowned, then her eyes widened. 'Your one too-!' I rolled my eyes. 'Obviously.' She was silent. 'Right- Michael has only been one for a month, hes pretty young…' I saw her sad expression. 'Quite frankly, im surprised he didn't kill you sooner.' She glared at me. 'Shut up!' I raised an eyebrow, but then she frowned. 'Hold on- If Michael didn't change me, who did-?' she broke off as she met my eyes. 'You?' I smirked and nodded. 'Eurgh!' she exclaimed in horror. 'That's disgusting! I think I may go and throw up now!' I snorted in annoyance. 'My god- so childish.' Her eyes seemed permanently narrowed. 'Release me now!' she ordered. I laughed. 'So you can run away? I think not.' She raised an eyebrow. 'Why would I run?' Again, I laughed. 'For a whole different number of reasons, thank you.' She scowled. 'Please? I promise I wont run.' She stared at me with sincere eyes. Those big baby blue orbs went right through me; I gave in and untied her. She didn't run. She walked towards me then stopped dead in front. 'See?' she laughed, batting her eyelashes. I laughed kind of nervously as she put her hands around my waist and smiled. 'I didn't run.' She laughed. Something was up, suddenly I realized. 'No!' I yelled, pulling away- she'd tied my hands behind my back. She smirked and pushed at me so I fell over. 'You bitch! I save your life and this is how you repay me?' she bent down and pressed her lips briefly to my cheek. 'You are not to tell Michael that im alive.' I snarled. 'Go to hell!' She tutted. 'That's not a very nice way to treat a lady.' My eyes narrowed. 'Lady? My ass.' She raised an eyebrow. 'Swear it Elazar- that you will never tell Michael im alive. I can't hurt him anymore.' My eyes were reduced to narrow slits when she finished. 'No' she pushed her face right into mine. 'Swear it! Or I'll kill you!' she snarled, and bared her fangs at me. I sighed, the stupid bitch had won... for now. 'Fine.' she stood up. 'Good. I must be leaving now.' she glared at me. 'And if you or anyone else tries to follow me, they'll be trouble.' She turned and walked away. 'I hope we never meet again.' I heard her hiss as she vanished into the trees. I laughed. 'The feelings mutual darling.' then stood up with a slight exasperated sigh; the plan hadn't exactly worked well at all. With a swift yank, I pulled the ropes apart and stared after where Amii had vanished. _Oh we would meet again…_ I thought in distaste as I headed for home. _Unfortunately, that is certain._

Elazar sighed and turned over.

He was the real monster, not his brother.


	28. The Choices We Make

I stayed at the Bane mansion on the eve of the end of term party. Dad was a little... iffy about it (He didn't trust Elazar at all) But I won in the end, and I had the usual room to myself.

Later that day, I was shocked to find Michael and Elazar outside...

Playing football.

Elazar was playing dirty, of course- I was betting he stole those tricks from my memory.

Sneaky little asshat!

Just then, as Michael lost the ball, Elazar saw me, grinned... then belted the ball towards me, hitting my chin and nearly knocking me flying.

'Oww! You bastard! I growled, rubbing the spot- it was sore!

Michael sighed and walked over, taking my chin in his hand. 'You bully.' He rolled his eyes at Elazar. But he just shrugged.

'I don't know what came over me.'

I smirked now, pulling my chin out of Michael's grip. He raised an eyebrow at my red face.

'Are you blushing, or are-?'

_'No I'm freaking not!'_

Elazar coughed. 'Denial' then walked past, winking once.

Michael sighed, shaking his head, then picked up the football. 'Fancy a kick around?' I laughed now. 'Nahh, I'll leave that to the undead.' Michael faked a gasp. 'Ouch (!)' He teased, then watched her walk away.

Inside the house, I had a feeling I was being watched. So, with a sigh, I turned going. 'Elazar- stop creeping up on me.' I heard him laugh under his breath as I turned to see his midnight blue eyes staring at me.

He chuckled now. 'Are you coming the Last Dance?' I blinked. 'Yes... why?' Elazar shrugged. 'Just wondering if you wanted to come with me.'

I laughed. 'Err... no. I'm going with Michael.' Elazar pouted. 'N'aww! Come on-' he grabbed my hands. 'We'd have a blast together!'

This time, I sighed. 'No-' and pulled my hands out of his.

'Go pick on some unfortunate girl somewhere.' I turned away.

Elazar watched me go with unfathomable eyes.

* * *

When the day of the Last Dance came, true to my words, I went with Michael. At least the dance wasn't so formal as the Prom. I was just w my long dark blue dress and black shrug and ballet style shoes. Least it wasn't revealing- especially with Elazar on the prowl.

On the prowl for me, that is.

Later on, Michael came out, his hair still wavy and a dark pair of jeans, grey shirt and topped off with a black blazer. Casual, but hell did it make him look good.

I didn't see Elazar as we walked arm-in-arm into the dance- Lucy was on the door, winking at us as we went by. I rolled my eyes.

Typical (!)

After an hour, my feet grew pretty sore from the dancing (Jeez, Michael could have been a trainer if he wanted! Slave laborer!) I went outside into the grounds and sat on the bench. The slightly bitter october breeze was blowing through the trees, the sun setting into the horizon, pink shot with gold.

I sighed, crossing my ankles. It had been on this day last year that I'd released the brothers. It had flew by, I didn't even feel the time passing,

_'Thought I'd find you out here.'_

I rolled my eyes and turned to my left to face Elazar, who was wearing a pretty different outfit that his usual dark colors- dark blue jeans and a white top and black jacket.

'Wow. You look normal.' I laughed. Elazar grinned, his fox smile back. 'That a compliment I hear?' I scowled, getting up.

Like hell I was gonna stick around and listen to his crap!

But to my surprise, he grabbed my hand pulling me back down.

'Hey- I came to talk. Not fight.' He said hurriedly.

I frowned, but sat all the same, eyes narrowed- what was he up to now-? He had a curious expression upon his face, like he was troubled.

'What's wrong?' I felt myself asking- Elazar like this was... unheard off.

'Why do you hate me so much?' He asked, eyes inquisitive. I blinked in surprise.

What the hell-?

I snorted. 'Well, you do act like an ass, ya know?' Elazar frowned, then sighed. 'Sorry.'

Had I just heard that right-?

'Wha-?' I started, but he butted in with. 'I'm sorry, ok?' His eyes were so normal, so human.

He smiled slightly, taking my hand. 'Zara...' I frowned, this so wasn't like him. He let out a sigh.

'I lov-'

_'Well, well... Beauty and the Beast eh?'_

Elazar let me go, getting up with a snarl.

'Gabriel!' He just growled, facing the marron haired monster.

He shrugged. 'That's me.' I shook my head. 'What the hell do you want?' Gabriel's face turned into a grin.

'Oh, you'll see-'

He vanished.

I groaned, then turned to Elazar, frowning.

'What were you saying before?'

Elazar sighed.

'Doesn't matter.' Then hurried of to the party, where Gabriel was heading no doubt. I stared, then followed.

* * *

Gabriel was outside the tent, standing next to a scowling Michael.

Elazar was there in a flash.

'Get lost you bastard!' He snarled at Gabriel, pushing him back. Gabriel raised a maroon eyebrow, his teal eyes dark. 'Oh? Gonna make me are you?' He laughed, clapping his hands twice. 'You forget that I made you... and-' He flicked his hand to the left, making Elazar go smashing into a chair. Gabriel laughed.

'I'm your Creator... you can't beat me.'

Then he turned his piercing gaze on me as I stared at Elazar with wide eyes. 'Zara.' he laughed, walking up to me.

What was wrong with Michael-? He couldn't move.

Literally. He may have not made Michael, but he was controlling him through Elazar.

His maker.

Gabriel stopped in front of me, put his hands on each side of my face and grinned.

'Bye Zara.'

I only had time to widen my eyes before he twisted sharply.

And everything vanished.

* * *

_'No!' _Both Michael and Elazar yelled in both anger and remorse. Gabriel let Zara go, letting her fall onto the damp grass.

Then he turned to the boys and smirked.

'Ten minuets boys. Your choice- let her stay pretty much dead...' The smirk widened.

'Or... change her.'

* * *

**Well, thats the end of the first Entities story:D Thanks for the attention etc! Ooh-! What a freaking dilema! What's gonna happen? Keep your eyes out for the sequel! Reviews very much loved X Nic**


	29. These Dark Secrets

_Entities_

_Story two-_

_Dark Secrets_

_"Not all Vampyres are out for blood..."_

For the first time in Elazar's rather long life, he had tears in his dark sapphire eyes as he stared at Zara's fallen figure.

This couldn't be happening...

Then he looked up at Gabriel, but the coward had already fled. Leaving them to...

Choose.

He looked up at Michael, eyes wide. 'We've gotta bring her back-' Elazar muttered, pulling himself to his feet, then over to Zara. He stared down at her, midnight blue eyes damp.

And he hadn't even told her-

Michael stared at his brother, then at Zara. It was... clear.

Elazar loved her like a normal person, not someone to be used...

Then the Elazar in question growled at his brother.

'I'm bringing her back! Don't you _dare_ try to stop me...'

Michael groaned, running his hand through his soft golden hair.

'We can't! She'll become...' He didn't want to say the word, but Elazar's eyes narrowed.

'I don't care. Get that into your head _dick._'

Michael knew the risks- turning Zara didn't seem...

It didn't seem possible. Never would the thought of her becoming a vampyre stay in his mind.

Never.

'No.' He said defiantly, pulling his brother away from her. Elazar looked up, eyes slits and a growl still hovering in his throat.

'Seriously Mickey... move- now.' He said in a deadly voice.

Michael didn't move, which prompted Elazar to push him away as hard as he could, so that he crashed into the wood a little way away. Dazed a little, but when he saw his younger brother kneel down, he dashed forwards and yanked him away.

'No Elazar! Turn her-? Are you _insane?' _He growled, trying to pin him down.

Elazar just hissed. 'You'd rather it that she'd be dead?'

Michael groaned, pinning him down at last on his back, glaring into his eyes with silver blue ones.

'No. But... we can't do this to her! It's-!'

Michael sighed.

'It's torture...'

Elazar stopped fighting, tears appearing again. 'But I love her Michael! You of all people should understand!'

Michael's grip loosened a little out of shock.

His brother... saying that-?

Mad...

Michael sighed. 'I love her too... but can we really inflict that on her-?'

Elazar was more angry than he'd ever been in his life, and he did something he'd vowed never to do...

Use the link between them as Michael's creator.

Michael yelled in pain, grabbing his head.

Elazar turned to Zara, sadness in his face.

'Sorry...' he whispered, kissing her forehead.

He was really going to regret this...

* * *

**Well people- the beginning of story two! And things are really change now! How? You'll have to read and find out;) Things are really gonna hot up! Thanks! Reviews much loved X Ni**

**(LMAO you ask what Team I'm on-? Team Elazar!;D)**


	30. Remembering

With Michael still out for the count, Elazar took Zara back to the mansion and stuck her on the master bed, sitting at the foot of the door, his eyes fixed on her immobile… dead body….

He was remembering.

Remembering how he was changed…

_1800_

The moon was out and set high above the town, bathing it in its silvery glow. I walked along the path on the bluff overlooking the ocean; again, the moon was cast in solid silver, glimmering brightly on the midnight water.

I stopped at the end and stared over the ocean, thinking. Was it all worth it? Hell, I was more of an outcast than anything else… hated and hunted down…

I glanced down- the water didn't look very appealing, but hey, so what? In a few minuets, it wouldn't matter.

'_-Don't do it.'_

I jolted as I heard an unfamiliar voice suddenly pipe up behind me; I spun round to face a boy just a bit older than me. I took his features in- he was tall, hard muscled and lean, and his hair was a shock of longish devil dark red hair. Then I met his eyes and recoiled backwards, he leapt forwards and pulled me from the edge.

I met his eyes again; they looked truly demonic. They were very nearly the same shade as his hair, but with darker rings on the outside. This had to be a demon in a human body.

I shook him of saying, 'stay away from me!' for some reason, I felt fear. It had been a while. The boy frowned, 'Hell, I just saved your _life!_' I laughed. 'I didn't want to be saved!' he raised a shadowy eyebrow and to my surprise, gestured to the edge.

'Go ahead then, I won't stop you.'

He just stood there, glaring at me. I glared right back, but then sighed and gave in. the boy smirked, 'I knew you wouldn't do it.' My glare returned.

'And how would you know that? You don't even know me!'

He chuckled under his breath. 'Oh? Don't I Elazar?' I froze. How the hell did this red eyed freak know me-?

'Who are you?' I demanded, rounding on him; I was in no mood for games.

He grinned. 'My names Gabriel.'

My eyebrow rose.

'Last name?' he shrugged.

'Don't have one.'

I laughed. 'Everyone has a surname, even the peasants… now tell me.' I unsheathed my saber. He just started laughing and reached out and pushed the blade down with one finger, I was powerless to stop him.

'Play nicely now Bane.'

I growled and sheathed it again. 'What do you want?' I demanded. He cocked his head to one side.

'Nothing. But I know what you want.' I froze. 'And whats that?' I said coolly, who was this guy?

His grin widened.

'You want to escape it all- your hounded and hated by your own family, no one likes you and you seem to be blamed for everything. That it?'

I stumbled back a few steps, 'Who are you-?' I asked again, my eyes wide; how did he know-?

His grin faded into a more serious expression. 'I'm your escape. What you've been waiting for.' I snorted. 'How are you?' the grin was back.

'Im not human Elazar… I've never been one either.' I started laughing now.

'Did you escape from Cowes Asylum?' he chuckled under his breath. 'Oh I wish... but no. no I haven't.' I sighed in exasperation, shifting my weight to my feet in case I had to run.

'What are you then?' he grinned and my eyes widened and I backed up. 'Holy-!' I exclaimed. Fangs. He had fangs.

'What the hell are you!' I yelled in panic, my eyes fixed on those- things.

In a flash, they had vanished.

'As I said before; im not exactly human.' He smiled, rather deadly now. I shook my head. 'This is a dream. Im going to wake up any moment. I closed my eyes tightly.

A few moments passed.

'This isn't a dream boy- I was killing before your parents were born.' my eyes snapped open to find Gabriel closer, staring at me with those eyes.

'Before your parents parents… hell! I was killing before Sandown was founded!' He said in a voice that finalized it all. I shook my head yet again.

'You can't be real… it's impossible…' then I wondered something. 'Why haven't you killed me yet then? And stopping me when it would have been much easier to let me jump?' he looked thoughtful for a moment, then,

'Death isn't an escape, you know? You'd be going straight to hell.' My eyes narrowed- I knew that.

'Then why?' I asked again. He sighed. 'Because I have a better alternative.' I didn't say anything for a moment, then,

'Go on.'

He walked to the edge of the bluff and stared up at the moon.

'I could make you immortal. Never age, never change…' he turned and met my eyes.

'Never die.'

I was speechless.

'Your choice.' He finally said. I was still in shock, but I blurted out. 'Whats the catch?' he grinned.

'Ever hear of vampires?' I nodded, then realized. 'That's what you are?' he looked thoughtful. 'More or less, I think.' He confirmed. I shook my head again.

'Its… overwhelming.' I finally got out, but… 'Why do you want to do this for me?' Gabriel laughed. 'Spur of the moment to be honest.' I ran a hand through my hair. 'It's a tempting offer… but-' I met his eyes.

'No.' his smile was back. 'Sure?' I nodded. He shrugged. 'Well, I can't make you, but if you do change your mind, come here and call me, believe me, I'll hear.' I nodded. 'Okay.' I looked down for a second then back at him; to my utter surprise, he was gone. I looked around- he'd vanished without a trace. I shook my head and made my way home.

* * *

_Then he remembered what had made him flip- seeing his brother and Amii Sandown at the ball… together_.

* * *

Always the favorite boy…

'Gabriel!' I yelled for the eighth time at the bluff.

'_Gabriel!_' I stared around, looking for him.

'_-You only had to call once, you know? I'm not deaf.' _

I spun round to face him.

'So you changed your mind?' he mused, walking towards me. I didn't budge.

'Yes.' I said defiantly.

He tilted his head to one side and surveyed me through those demon eyes. 'Hmm… are you sure?' I nodded. 'Yes.' I said harshly. 'What do I need to do?' he grinned.

'Nothing. Nothing at all.' I frowned in confusion. 'Wha-?' but I never got it all out, he moved to fast for me to see, and I blacked out.

* * *

_Elazar stared at Zara's face- she was still out of it. Hell! He didn't even know if it had worked!_

_She could be dead for all he knew…_

_Screw Bella and Twilight and the hearing crap!_

_

* * *

_

I woke with a gasp and snapped my eyes open.

Where- where was I? I sat up and grabbed my head- I had the worst headache ever. Only after blinking hard did I realize where I was.

I was still at the bluff, but it was getting light now. I coughed, a burning in my throat. As I raised a hand and felt it, it stung like a bee sting.

'Ouch.' I hissed under my breath, and then cussed. Gabriel had lied to me! Hell, he was even gone! T

he freak, I concluded as I stood up. I didn't know what time it was, but I had to go home.

As I stood up, I suddenly felt dizzy; I grabbed a nearby tree for support.

What was happening to me-?

I felt my legs give way and I collapsed back down. Then I saw a pair of feet pad towards me, then Gabriel's face as he lent down to me.

'See you later.' He grinned, and again, everything went dark.

* * *

Elazar sighed, remembering the past.

How he should've said no…

How could he do this to Zara-?

* * *

**So! Elazar has quite a dark past- plus the other stuff we don't know yet. More chapters soon:) X Nic**


	31. Human?

When Michael woke up, he was confused for a start, glancing around as he sat up.

It was night now, even though his vision in the dark was better than in the day, it was unusually dark.

Then he remembered Zara.

And Elazar-

_Oh crap-!_

He was up in a flash, throbbing in his head forgotten as he dashed off towards the mansion. He hoped he wasn't too late- Elazar was reckless!

Elazar was still sat against the blood red wall, watching the girl... sleep-? Nah, that wasn't it.

Then, without warning, someone yanked him up by his shirt, a growl emanating from them. He recognized it as his brother, Michael.

Michael's soft wavy blonde hair was slightly awry. and his deep silver blue eyes turning shadowy as he dragged him out the room and slammed him into the wall outside, a snarl threatening to break loose again.

'What have you done?' Michael demanded, not relaxing his grip upon his younger brother one bit, eyes still narrowed in hate.

But also fear.

Elazar's dark cloudy sapphire eyes narrowed, his midnight hair just as ruffelled as his elder brothers. But before either could speak, there was movement from the other room.

They were frozen for a second, then Michael's hands were yanked from Elazar's shirt as he ripped away.

Michael followed swiftly- Zara had woken up by the sounds of it.

Zara was sitting up on the bed, her eyes wide as if she'd seen some terrible thing. Her dark chocolate hair was wild, and her dark auburn eyes still wide, chest heaving.

'Hey-!' Michael said, grabbing her face in his hands, making her face his concerned eyes. She finally met his and said, half gasping as she glanced at Elazar, who was standing a little way away, face half in shadow.

'What-?' She said breathlessly, looking back at Michael as he let her go.

'How are you feeling?' He asked, eyes fixed upon her's. She blinked.

What had-?

'What happened?' Zara asked again, clenching her hands.

She felt a little strange.

Michael groaned. 'Gabriel killed you.'

Zara's eyes widened in shock now- she wasn't expecting that! Sure; she remembered him getting all baddass and macho, but...

Died-? But-?

'Then how am I still alive?' She asled, frowning now, glancing between both boy's.

Michael gave it away by his eyes flickered to Elazar guiltily.

She understood.

'I'm a-?' She gasped, half getting up. Her ears were ringing with the revelation.

This couldn't be happening-! She didn't want-!

Then Zara frowned. 'But I'm not-' she grimaced. 'Hungry.' Michael frowned now, making him look like a flustered lion.

'What-? Nothing at all? You should be-' Elazar butted in and ended with. 'Ravenous.'

But Zara shook her head, still frowning. 'I feel normal. A little headache, but I'm fine.'

Elazar was utterly confused now- she had been dead. He'd checked pretty thoroughly before trying to change her.

What was going on-?

He walked over to Zara, shoving Michael out the way and off the bed as he put his hands on either side of her face, his shadowy eyes boring into her auburn ones.

Then he let go, even more confused and baffled.

'She's... human.' He finally said, the frown still upon his face.

Michael scowled now. 'Your not doing it right!' He turned back to Zara and did the same... and ended up with the same conclusion.

Zara was human. Still human.

She was more confused than both the boys- she'd died... one of them (she had a vague feeling it was Elazar) had tried to bring her back. But...

Here she was- defying the vamparic "rules" that were...

It was just so unusual, so strange.

If Elazar hadn't bought her back... who had-?

And more importantly, why.

* * *

**Woo! Zara's alive! But... what happened-? Shes not vamp, shes not changed at all... hmm... whats going on? Next chapter up soon- I'm in an updating mood! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	32. Jealously

Zara shocked both boy's returning to school the next day after she "died"

'Well- even the undead need good grades.' she said, hoisting her bad further up onto her shoulder as she and Michael walked to school. He shook his head, chuckling slightly.

'Your impossible.' He told her as they walked through the green iron gates.

As they settled down back into their seats- Elazar was late as per usual, but he just snuck into the main office and changed the records.

Zara was actually a little envious of that little perk.

Their form tutor, Mr Collins, whom Elazar had nearly killed in his little drunk, pissy rage, was stood at the front of the class, the others chatting and generally bubbling around about a party or something.

'Quiet!' He yelled, his eyes cold as per usual.

Zara didn't actually mind if Elazar took another snap at him.

Collin's arms were folded, then the class finally quietened down and looked up, the ones at the back still whispering to their neighbors. Then Collins cleared his throat and said.

'We have a guest today- DI Sam Raven.'

Zara's insides jolted and she looked up to see Alastair under his fake name and uniform. He smirked at her and Michael.

He then started proceeding to explain about the... groan.. law.

* * *

When the boring speech was over, they had a free lesson.

Alastair yawned, sitting in the cafeteria with the pair.

'Hell this police job is getting a little boring- I only do it so I can cover up the midnight snacks.' He winked at Zara, who rolled her eyes.

Alastiar was dark blonde brown haired with smoky eyes and a light Scottish accent. And the fact that he was over 200... maybe more.

He was old before he even met Elazar.

And speaking of Elazar...

'What are you here for?' He said, finally arriving and siting down opposite Zara, glancing around at him with a frown.

Alastair grinned boyishly, folding his arms. 'Just warning the pretty little chicks not to wander around in the dark.' He smirked. 'It can be very dangerous.'

Zara sighed and shook her head; here she was, sat with three vampires, and they all looked eighteen odd.

It was like Twilight... minus the sparkly disco ball freaks.

Then the bell went, signaling third lesson.

Alastair groaned, picking his hat up and sticking it on his head and angling it. 'Reckon I could be a stripper?' he asked, grinning again, using his Scottish charms.

Michael spat out his drink in shock- he wasn't expecting that. Elazar rolled his eyes, then glared at him.

If he was thinking about getting cosy with Zara... he didn't have another thing coming.

Zara screwed up her nose.

'Just don't do it at an old people's home- they don't need another reason to have a heart attack.'

Alastair rolled his eyes. 'I'll be round later.' He said as he walked off.

It sounded more like a warning to Elazar's ears.

Michael sighed- Elazar was getting jealous.

Great (!) good job Zara didn't know the whole story.

Then again, her reaction would be a sight to see.

Zara sighed now, glancing at Elazar. He was staring up at the ceiling without a care in the world.

Weird..

At least he didn't know that she'd invited Alastair to her seventeenth birthday party next saturday...

Again, there was something weird going on with Elazar. Ever since she'd come back as human, he was... different.

Hmm...

* * *

**Uh oh- Elazars in trouble lmao! He'll lose Zara for good if this keeps up. Something tells me that the birthday will reveal all. Next up soon! X Nic**


	33. Pressure Point

Saturday rolled around a bit too fast for Zara's liking.

Her dad had arranged a "surprise" party.

But it didn't stay a surprise for long when she found the party hats under the sink, and his guilty expression when she waved them under his nose.

Oh well...

So she came back from shopping with Michael, his new hat sat snugly on his head and collar pulled up high- he looked like an Eskimo if Zara was telling the truth.

As the scary decorations were set up (seventeen... urgh.) Amber and the others came round, grinning and bearing presents.

Where was Lucy though? Zara had been expecting her to come first. But ever since she'd freed the boys about a year ago, she'd become more and more distant.

Zara missed her.

Elazar was notably absent as well. Something was up with him too.

What was going on lately-?

* * *

When the party was in full swing, she and Amber drunk out their faces and braiding Michael's hair- much to the newly arrived Lucy's amusement.

Hell it was like she knew Michael better than Zara sometimes!

Then there was a knock on the door. Zara got up, dodging balloons- it had to be Elazar. But whn she opened the door, she was slightly surprised to find it was Alastair. Zara blinked in surprise; she'd never seen him out of uniform. But here he was, dressed in dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt.

He grinned. 'Forget about me?' Zara laughed apologetically. 'I did actually- I thought you were Elazar.' Alastair frowned. 'He not here?' Zara sighed.

'No he's not.'

He sighed again, then walked in saying. 'I'm sorry I didn't know what to get you.' Zara laughed, still tipsy. 'Ah it don't matter.' He chuckled. 'Now I feel guilty.' Zara frowned, walking into the kitchen with him.

'Meh, don't be- I've had enough crap, so I'm used to it.'

Alastair frowned. 'Like?' Zara sighed, leaning against the sink. 'Well, mom for one. She just freaking upped and left me when I was little.'

His eyes widened- now that he didn't know. Sure... her dad was, well, different...

But there was something she didn't know about him. Something dark.

Alastair sighed, moving round to stand in front of her. 'Hey- you don't deserve this crap; your a right nice gal.' Zara grinned, feeling lightheaded with all the booze. She grinned drunkenly and put her arms around Alastair's neck.

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled out. 'Your drunk love- get off now.' she shook her head. 'Nahh, I don't think I will.'

* * *

Elazar stood in front of Zara's house, it was nightfall and the party noise deafening him. He sighed and walked forwards through the open door.

He was gonna tell her, well; finish what he had been saying before Gabriel butted in and killed her. Sure, she'd flip but...

Come on... whats the worst that could happen?

'Where's Zara?' He asked his brother as the girls "tortured" him. He nodded to the kitchen. Elazar turned away.

He walked into the kitchen... and froze, the blood in him from the pair of girls earlier running cold.

Zara... and Alastair-? Together-?

He turned with a snarl, pushing past Michael who frowned and ran after him.

'Whats wrong?' Michael asked, running to keep up. Elazar stopped dead.

'Oh, just my best friend and Zara making out!' He turned away again and ran off.

Michael didn't follow- that was... bad news. Elazar hadn't been in a proper rage for ages-

Ever since he met Zara.

Something bad was going to happen, he concluded turning back to the house with a sigh.

* * *

Elazar stood before Jodie Starrs house, blood raging in his ears, threatening to burst out of him at any given moment. He saw her walk in front of the open window in her nightgown. His eyes narrowed.

He had murder on his mind, and hell he was going to follow it through!

Elazar grinned when he heard that she was home alone, much easier. He walked forwards and knocked on the door. A moment later, it opened. But when Kodie saw who it was, she tried to slam it in his face.

But he wasn't in the mood to be messed with.

He pushed it hard open and Jodie screamed, running towards the living room, but he caught her easy and slammed her against the wall, pinning her arms by her side.

'What do you want-?' She asked, eyes wide in fear. Elazar grinned, moving the hair from around her face behind her ears. The smirk returned.

'Oh, you needn't know.'

The last thing Jodie saw was Elazar's dark sapphire eyes, burning like a supernova.

* * *

**Oh crap... looks like Elazar is reverting back to his old ways! Well, Jodie's had it now- Elazar on the rampage? Not good news. And Zara doesn't even know what she's doing. What a drama its going to be next chapter! X Nic**


	34. Rampage

When Zara woke up some hours later, boy did she have a banging headache!

She sat up on the sofa with a groan, removing her head from Alastair's shoulder. What the hell had happened-?

Drunk, she finally concluded, glancing to her other side at Lucy, then looked around.

So Elazar hadn't come...

Why? That was so unlike him.

But just then, Michael walked into the room, face grave.

'We have a serious problem.' He told Zara, his eyes serious.

* * *

_A few hours earlier..._

Michael was walking back to the mansion in the dark, h ands in his pockets and mind buzzing.

What the hell was Elazar gonna do-? Jealousy had never came into his language before...

It was completely unknown how he was going to react to Zara and Alastair. Although, he was prepared to bet she'd been drunk out her face or Alastair at least.

As he walked past Jodie Starr's house, he stopped dead.

The smell was word enough.

He glanced up at her window, then his metallic blue eyes widened in shock as he saw the scarlet on the window.

'Oh crap...' he said in a hushed whisper, then ran to the door- it was ajar. Michael ran in, as he past the living room, he stopped dead in horror.

What the hell had happened-?

It was Jodie. Or, at least he thought so. The cream walls ran red. Then he saw the other two sleeping bags.

Hell... she was having a sleep-over. But-? Where were the other two?

Michael glanced up at the ceiling- oh great... looked like Gabriel had gone on a senseless rampage or something.

He walked up the stairs, silently treading- the blood on the walls leading upwards was proof enough. Following it, he came to a closed door. From the nameplate, it was Jodie's room. With a groan at the smudged, bloodied handprint upon the cream woodwork, he pushed it open.

And was even more horrified, if that was possible, at the sight that met his eyes.

Oh, there was the two girls alright. And the soft pink wall crying blood as it streaked down, red and deadly.

He walked forwards, shocked eyes still on the very much dead girls.

What-? Who had-?

'Hello Mickey.'

Michael's eyes widened even more as he looked at the shadowy part of the room- and saw his brother standing there, bathed in darkness.

Then he stepped into the light, shocking Michael further.

Most of Elazar's face was stained scarlet, as were his clothes. His eyes were dark and unforgiving- like an avenging angel.

'Elazar... what have you done?' Michael asked quietly, shaking his head a little.

Elazar shrugged, then pushed the dead girls of the bedd, making them land on the other side with a wet thump. 'Why does it matter Mickey? I tried to change!' His eyes flashed. 'I did change! For _her _sake!' He got up now, walking over to the smudged window and glaring out of it.

'I give up Mickey. Why do I even bother-?' He said quietly, the dried blood on his face grew damp.s

Michael sighed. 'El... Why don't you just tell her? '

Elazar's eyes burned dangerously. 'So I can be shoved back again?' Michael groaned now. 'Hell! She and Alastair were _drunk!'_

But the demon with sapphire eyes ignored him- excuses.

Then he stood up and walked over to his older sibling and grabbed the front of his jacket.

'Leave- me- alone.' he hissed, then snapped and pushed him hard so he smashed into the window, tumbling out of it.

Michael landed ok, but that wasn't the problem...

Elazar had snapped... well and truly.

* * *

Zara listened to Michaels discovery with wide eyes. Then-

'Why though? Seriously he must have a reason! I though he'd changed?'

Michael sighed, then lied swiftly.

'I don't know.'

Zara groaned. 'Is he still there? Or has he gone home?' Michael had to think about that for a second, then.

'Mansion... why?'

Zara sighed, picking up her jacket as she headed to the door. 'I'm off to find out whats up.'

Michael knew he should have stopped her, but for some reason...

He didn't

* * *

**Holy crap has Elazar snapped! Jeez... those 3 poor girls! Hmm... Zara is going to find out whats up with him-? next chapter will be interesting! x Nic**


	35. Meant To Be?

Zara pushed the door of the mansion open, peering inside.

No one home. Or was there-?

She walked upstairs and stopped in front of Elazar's room- it was ajar... it was never ajar. He literally bit the head of anyone who invaded his privacy. Zara liked to tease him that if she walked in, he'd have the TV on the porn channel.

That had annoyed him to no end, and resulted in the door being slammed in her face.

Now she pushed it open and saw him immediately, sat on his bed, eyes closed and ankles crossed. But he wasn't asleep, as he said. 'Piss off.' when she stepped forwards.

Zara scowled, then smacked his leg, making him open a lazy eye. 'Yes?' He asked, closing it again. The scowl deepened.

'What the hell are you playing at Elazar? Three girls? From the _school!'_

He shrugged. 'Oh well.'

Zara wasn't having it. She grabbed his legs and yanked hard, causing him to fall back and smack his head on the iron post of the bed. He sat up, glaring now with a hand on the back on his head.

'What is your problem?' He demanded, his sapphire eyes fixed on her narrowed red copper ones.

'You know what's wrong.' She growled, folding her arms.

Elazar raised an eyebrow. 'Oh yeah? At least I' not the one messing around with Alastair!'

Zara jolted- he had been there.

Was that-?

'Is this what it's all about? You think I'm dating Alastair-?' She started laughing. 'I was _drunk idiot!'_

Elazar raised an eyebrow.

_That didn't change anything..._

'So?' He said stubbornly, folding his arms.

This wasn't making any sense at all to Zara. 'Why would you care anyway?' She asked with a frown. Elazar shrugged. 'Don't matter.'

Her eyes narrowed.

'Now you listen to me you pompous, freaking dick! You tell me now!' She demanded, temper fraying. Elazar got up. So did she, blocking his way out- his escape. Sure, he could just push her aside, but Zara knew better.

His eyes narrowed and he snarled out. 'I was jealous ok?'

Zara blinked in shock and surprise- Elazar Bane getting jealous? Impossible...

'About what?' She asked, genuinely confused. Elazar put his hands on her shoulders, eyes impenetrable.

'Doesn't matter.' He just said, then pushed past.

But Zara was adding two and two together.

'You were jealous about the fact that-?' She started, but the evidence was all piling up into one conclusion.

'You love me-?' She asked his retreating back incredulously.

Unbeknown to Zara, Elazar had stopped dead with a silent groan.

So she'd figured it out-?

He turned now, folding his arms. 'And?' He asked in a light voice of resignation.

Zara shook her head and asked quietly. 'Is it true?' Elazar stared for a moment, then walked up to her with a sigh.

'Yes.' He answered in a defeated tone, arms still folded. Zara couldn't believe it- he'd gone in a jealous rage... over her-?

'Why didn't you just tell me then-?' She found herself asking. Elazar sighed and raised his hands and put them either side of her face.

'I didn't wanna lose you.' He smiled slightly. Zara stared into his starry night eyes.

He actually meant it...

'Are you joking?' She laughed slightly. Elazar's only reply, was to lean forwards and kiss her softly.

And it was in that instant that Zara realized; it wasn't Michael she'd fallen for really, thinking they were meant to be together...

It was Elazar.

And Zara noticed something else- she'd never seen him smile so much. It was like he was a new man.

Well, new vamp.

'Do ya love me?' He asked her, hands still in place and eyes wide and innocent for the first time in years.

Zara sighed.

'Unfortunately, I think I do.'

But she started smiling.

* * *

**Looks like Elazar might get his happy ending after all! Well... we hope... Next update soon! X Nic**


	36. Alive

_1801_

_Michael smiled as his Amii walked down the wide sweeping staircase, dressed in a gorgeous light pink ballgown, her soft silver blonde hair elegantly curled, hanging past her shoulders._

_She smiled as she saw him, her aqua eyes sparkling._

_'Michael.' She said with another smile. He bowed slightly and offered her his hand. 'Would you care to escort this fool to the ball?_

_Amii giggled, taking it saying. 'Yes she would.'_

_Michael smiled now, walking alongside her, arm-in-arm. Then he sighed and asked. 'Do we really have to do this?' Amii laughed, turning her loving gaze upon him._

_'Yes, my Love, we do.'_

_Michael pretended to groan in utter horror. _

_'Dancing... me?' _

_Amii laughed again, stopping them just before they reached the closed double doors. 'If your scared, you can run away now.' She said, eyes still sparkling. Michael laughed, giving her a brief kiss before the doors opened. _

_'Don't trip over your feet.' She said very quietly, but knew her vampire could hear her._

_She loved everything about him._

_

* * *

_

Michael sighed, setting flowers down on Amii's grave- hell did he miss her...

He stared at her fading marble headstone, a sombre look upon his face.

_'Michael?'_

Michael jolted and looked around to see Lucy Willows, Zara's best friend.

'Hey.' He said, getting up. Lucy frowned, her sky blue eyes curious as she looked down at the headstone- it read "Amii Sandown, 1784-1801"

'Are you distantly related?' She asked inquisitively. Michael blinked. 'Umm... yeah.'

Lucy laughed. 'Liar.

Michael frowned now. 'I'm sorry?' Lucy rolled her eyes. 'I'm not stupid you know. Even if you don't sparkle like a disco ball, and look like a dick-' she met his confused, and weary eyes.

'I know what you and Elazar are.' She answered.

Michael's eyes were wide in shock.

'How-?' He started, backing away. Lucy sighed. 'I know about you and Amii- the records, photos...' she met his eyes. 'The church records...' she sighed sadly. 'You were going to ask her to marry you yeah?'

Michael stared- he'd never told anyone that. Not his Father, Mother... anyone.

He sat down and sighed.

'Yeah...'

Lucy sat down next to him, eyes sad.

'You loved her yeah?'

Michael smiled. 'She was my life- she found out who I was, and accepted it...'

Lucy smiled. 'Hey- your a nice guy.' Michael chuckled. 'Thanks.' Then got up.

'It was nice seeing ya Lucy.' he turned away.

Amii Sandown watched her Michael leave after the heartfelt chat with him

She turned away herself... she missed him too.

* * *

**Oh wow! Lucy is Ammi? This will prove interesting lmao! X Nic**


	37. Bonfire Night

Zara was sat on the stairs to the mansion, wrapped in her coat and scarf, waiting for Elazar to (finally) come down.

He took longer to get an outfit together than she did with make up!

She sighed, crossing her Ugg booted ankles.

Vampires (!)

'Ready for the off?'

Zara jumped as his voice sounded next to her. Her head snapped round to see him sat in his long black coat, black woolly scarf high around his face, but she could just about see him grinning.

'You take ages!' She scowled, standing up. Elazar rolled his eyes, a grin creeping back onto his face. 'And?' He asked. Zara laughed. 'What were you doing? Actually- I don't wanna know.'

Elazar grinned again, then pulled his hand out of his pocket, holding his closed hand at Zara. She frowned. 'What?' He motioned for her to take it. She raised her hand, and Elazar dropped something into her palm.

Zara held it up- it was a little silver necklace with a bright, heart-shaped sapphire hanging from it. When she looked closer, she saw-

'Whats that inside?'

Elazar smiled. 'I found it on my travels- I took it to a museum, they say its a lost artifact or something.' He shrugged.

Zara looked at it- there was a tiny little black feather in the center. It was pretty. She handed it back to Elazar, but he shook his head.

'Nope, it's for you.' He smiled, taking it from her and putting it around her neck, fastening the back. Zara felt very humbled- it was true. He was like a new person.

It was like loneliness really did send a man mad.

As she stood up, so did Elazar. 'Oi.' he said with a frown. 'What do I get for that?' Zara rolled her eyes, then kissed his cheek, saying. 'That's all your getting.'

Elazar pouted, but followed her all the same as they headed to his car, then over to the next door town of Shanklin.

It was Bonfire Night, and every year, the mayors of both Sandown and Shanklin came together on the line between the two towns for a firework display competition.

Shaklin always won. But maybe this year, Sandown would pull back.

Michael got a pleasant surprise when he found out that his brother had finally spilled the beans.

Or in his brothers own words "spilled the blood"

Zara and Elazar escaped after the firework show.

Sandown had won! Elazar said it was because he and Michael were back, and was celebrating. He was mad.

'Yeah-' he'd laughed. 'Mad for you baby.'

Zara shook her head.

Everything had changed indeed, but as she sat between the boys, watching the fireworks that youths on the beach let of she thought.

_For how much longer can this peace last?_

_

* * *

_

**Oops! Forgot to upload this chapter the other day- sorry lmao! Next chapter up soon, and we'll find out the answer to Zaras thought X Nic**


	38. Shadows Of Ones Self

_1 month later..._

Zara sat up with a yawn, then about jumped in shock as she saw Elazar sat at the bottom of the bed. She laughed.

'Morning Edward.'

He laughed now. 'Your Bella then?'

Zara raised an eyebrow. 'No I'm bloody not!' then she stood up and walked over to the dresser, trying to disentangle the mess that was her hair. She glanced into the mirror, and saw that he was standing behind her. Zara sighed. 'Can you mind? I'm trying to get dressed.'

Elazar grinned and winked. 'Do feel free to continue.' Zara chuckled and turned. He was lying on the bed, a flyer in his hands, which he waved at her. She frowned, then walked over and took it.

'Masquerade ball? What the heck-?'

He grinned. 'It was my mothers idea originally- every day that year the Banes held it at the mansion.'

Zara grinned. 'Am I invited?' He laughed now, getting up and pulling her into his arms. 'Well... I was wondering if you'd be my guest of honor.'

Again, Zara grinned.

Michael was reluctant to hold the ball at the mansion. Elazer told Zara that it bought back bad memories of Amii- he'd killed her after the very same ball.

But Zara met Elazar's guilty eyes- Amii was very much alive... and Michael couldn't know.

Amii was not just alive... but she was a vampire. But did she still care about Michael-? None of them could say.

* * *

Later that day, Zara dragged the boys to help her clear the attic. It was incredibly dusty and old- days long gone.

Elazar did find something very unusual near the end.

It was a large wooden trunk with a padlock on it. He frowned, then tested it, but the lock stuck fast. He scowled, then picked it up- it was pretty weighty.

'Hey- look what I found.' he told the others, who were looking at very embarrassing photos from 1800. Elazar shoved them off onto the floor, making Michael scowl.

Elazar set the chest down, then scowled at the lock as it didn't budge. So he lost his temper and hit it with his fist, causing the whole lid to shatter into wooden fragments.

They all frowned at what was inside.

But Michael was staring at something else- a golden plaque among the fragments. He picked it up, then his eyes widened.

'A. J. C-' He started, but stopped. Zara's eyes grew now. 'Amelia Jayne Celeste?' Michael nodded, handing her the plaque. Zara just said. 'That was my mother.'

Elazar frowned, then looked into the box- it was full of papers. He picked one up; they were all diary entries and research data.

'Hmm...' Michael mused, reading one. 'Your mother was very interested in vampires...' but then his eyes widened.

'And us.'

Elazar and Zara's head snapped around, and he snatched the sheaf from his brother. After a second scanning it, he groaned, handing Michael it back.

'She was the one who let Gabriel out.' He said in a gloomy voice, the read the entry out-

_"I found them at last- a hidden tomb under the woods as the legend went. But... something went wrong, I let curiousity get the better of me. I opened one of them, ignoring the stupid dangers... I forgot. Gabriel was released, and the stories never gave him justice. A bloodthirsty monster, thats the best description for the bastard. I snuck away and went home, but I'm terrified... what if he finds me-?"_

It was the last entry... and dated seventeen years ago.

'My mother-?' Zara started, then remembered what Gabriel had said. 'Gabriel told me he killed her.' She said, tears starting to form in her eyes. Elazar sighed and hugged her. 'Hey- come on.' He smiled, staring into her eyes. Zara sighed and pulled herself out.

'What if he-?' She started, eyes wide. 'What if he was telling the truth-?'

Elazar frowned and took her hand in his, eyes serene. 'Ya don't know that.' He said to her.

Michael watched with sad eyes- he still wasn't used to seeing his brother all lovestruck like a fool. It was unusual, so unusual for him.

And it hurt... Amii... he missed her so much even after hundreds of years...

The rest of the papers were either unimportant diary entries or notes.

There was nothing else.

But a storm was brewing in Sandown...

* * *

**Next chapter:) ooh, so Zara's mom has a history hunting for the brothers? and she was the one who let Gabriel out-? Hmm... mysterious woman. Next up soon! X Nic**

**(Sorry for late update- FF is being a dick -.-)  
**


	39. Blast From The Past

_The two brothers ran through the darkness, the youngest looking over his shoulder often, maroon eyes wide as he pelted after his brother, making his human legs move as fast as he could._

_'Gabriel! Hurry up!' His brother yelled back, not slowing down. _

_Suddenly, the youngest felf himself slammed into the ground, a snarl echoing through the trees. His brother stopped dead, watching his brother about to be killed before his eyes. 'No!' He yelled, running forwards and smashing into the woman who had her hand on his chest, making him scream in agony._

_She looked up now, then slammed the oldest onto the ground, completing her spell on both the bastards..._

_Gabriel closed his eyes..._

_The eldest awoke with a start, the sun shining down. He sat up, then spied his younger sibling- Gabriel._

_'Gabe!' He muttered, a hand on his head. His brother didn't stir, his maroon eyes closed._

_With a groan, the eldest fell backwards back onto his back, staring up at the sky with tired eyes._

_He lay there, waiting for death to come for the pair of them..._

_But it would never come... not now, not 900 years in the future..._

_

* * *

_

Zara giggled, standing in front of the mirror next to Lucy, trying on masquerade dresses and masks.

'Here-' Lucy grinned, giving her a midnight blue dress with vintage patterns- it was gorgeous. Zara went into the changing room, then pulled it on and faced the mirror and her friend again.

Lucy grinned. 'Gorgeous!' Zara grinned, then stuck the elegant gold and blue mask on- it really bout out the shades of red in her eyes.

When they had paid- Lucy's dress a dark gold, her mask black shot with gold, they went back to the mansion.

Elazar grinned when he saw Zara- as per usual. Zara just raised an eyebrow at the young *cough* ancient *cough* man who was sat with a glass of red wine that she knew was laced with blood.

Typical (!)

Although, both of the brothers didn't bother with the gay diet on animals. They did, still hunted humans, but they always left them alive and clueless on what happened.

Zara had a vague suspicion that Elazar had done the same to her- he was such an asshat at times.

But she did love him so...

He spied the bag, then an eyebrow rose. 'Ooh?' He just grinned, starting to get up, but Zara hid the bag behind her. 'Nu-huh- not til tonight boy.'

Elazar pouted, but agreed... grudgingly.

* * *

When the evening finally came, there was a buzz in the air that only a party could create. Elazar had put his suit and plain black mask on earlier- he was walking around with a cape on, pretending he was the Phantom of the Opera...

Stupid vampire boy...

They went early to the mansion to help things get set up. But Zara still found Elazar sat under the buffet table... the big chocolate gateaux in his hand. He shrugged innocently when Zara wrestled it out of his grip.

* * *

Michael was sat on the bench next to the pond, staring at the reflection of the dying sun. Then he saw a gold shadow and looked up to see Lucy, complete with gold and black mask.

'Here-' she smiled, handing him the mask he left on the table inside. He smiled, then took it. 'Thanks.' He said with another smile, then looked at her. 'Ermm... would you like to be my guest of honor?'

Amii was surprised at that- she knew she should have been avoiding him in case he recognized him... but she still loved him.

'Yeah, go on.' She smiled. Michael extended his hand. 'Would you take my hand Miss Willows?' Amii giggled- he had been more flattering in the 1800's. She took it.

Elazar watched Amii and Michael walking hand-in-hand with curious eyes- what was she playing at-? Did she want to get found out-?

Zara frowned at Elazar, then followed his gaze. 'Oh! Don't they look so cute together?' she grinned, hugging him. 'Glad to see he's finally getting over Amii.'

Elazar surprised Zara by chuckling, but said nothing, but he did turn to her, a grin on his face that she knew well. 'Err-hmm?' Zara said as he reached behind her. 'We're not doing anything behind a damn tent! Wheres your freaking self respect-?' She started, but he just winked, making her stop with a sigh.

He was impossible.

And he knew it.

But the night was only just getting started, and the storm clouds were now gathered overhead...

* * *

**Ooh, things are getting darker now- something tells me theres gonna be shocks in the next chapter. Keep reading folks! X Nic**


	40. Truth And Lies

Elazar was still trying to get Zara up to his room when the rain came.

The party had started, and the Bane mansion had been transformed into a picture of the 1800's. Michael was stood at the top of the stairs, watching with his mask on, silver blue eyes appraising them all.

There was static in the air... ready to ignite at any moment.

Then Lucy, as she was know to Michael, stepped up the stairs and stopped in front of him. She sighed, making him frown. 'Lucy? What's wrong?'

She sighed again. 'We... need to talk.'

Still frowning, he nodded. 'Sure, what about?' Lucy shook her head. 'Not here- out there-' she nodded towards a room that was empty.

But, when they got to the bottom of the steps, there was an explosion behind them and a blast of fire. They turned to see a man dressed in a blood red outfit, a cape behind him with black underlaying. His mask was black too, in the traditional masquerade style.

Michael frowned- where had he come from-? And besides... fire-? What?

Everyone thought it was a show, but Elazar saw the man- the outfit had been on fire, but not touched either man nor clothing; he started forwards.

It had to be Gabriel.

But he stopped dead when he saw the mans eyes... they weren't maroon, but dark and smoky, and his hair was a sandy brown.

He started to walk down the steps, whoever he was, then stopped at the bottom, putting his palms together and recited.

'Once upon a time, there were two brothers... and they made the mistake of taking a young womans life, in which they were cursed...'

He raised a hand, and the lights dimmed. Everyone was grinning- a spooky story. Michael, however, had dragged Lucy to where Zara and Elazar were stood, staring a the man with a frown.

'Do you know who he is?' Michael asked with a hiss. They both shook their heads, and Elazar frowned- the mans voice was familiar...

He spoke again.

'Now, the two brothers woke up to find themselves creatures of darkness- the first true vampires.'

Elazars eyes widened- he'd heard this story before; the story of the Originals- two brothers that were very alike to them.

'The curse, they soon found out, could only be broken by the blood of their children. Just one problem- one was born every 500 years. So this posed a massive problem.'

'The oldest brother, after years of searching with his sibling, found his Chosen in the 1800's, and she was born. The youngest, however, got caught with a pair of idiotic local troublemakers- one of whom he'd created...'

Elazar's eyes widened now, and he saw Michael's too.

Was this... about-?

'The eldest hung around Sandown, watching over his daughter until the other had been found- he still lives here to this day.'

The crowd went "ooh!" and he laughed and continued, meeting Lucy's eyes now with a smirk.

'But the daughter was turned by the idiots younger brother, then fled...' he chuckled.

'But he stayed, knowing Amii Sandown would return.'

Michael was frozen, then looked at Elazar- his face was white.

Hang on... did that-? Elazar turned Amii-?

He turned back to the stranger, now he was walking towards them, then stopped before them.

'The youngest of the Original brothers was released by a young woman- whom he found out she was his Chosen... and the girl was born. The mother left her child with a human with the hope of keeping her safe...' He smirked at Zara, who had tears in her eyes.

'So!' The man said, turning back to the crowd and walking around them. 'Who here is the children of the Originals?' He winked at a few girls, making them laugh.

He walked back up the steps to the top, then grinned.

'But is the legend real? Or just an illusion-?'

There was a flash of fire, and the man vanished. The lights came back on, and everyone was clapping, thinking it was all a play or show.

The only people who weren't clapping, were Zara, Elazar, Michael and Amii.

Zara turned tail and walked out into the rain, the trio following her.

'Zara stop!' Elazar yelled, running after her.

Michael was staring at Elazar, then asked quietly.

'Was it true-? About Amii... you turned her-?'

Elazar stopped dead, blinking rainwater out of his eyes. 'What? It was a story!'

Michael didn't believe that for some reason.

'The story fits-' he snarled now. 'You turned her didn't you? And Gabriel turned you!'

Elazar laughed. 'No! I didn't!'

_'Elazar...'_

He frowned and turned, then sighed.

To Michael, Lucy walked forwards and put a hand on his cheek. 'Hello Michael darling.'

Both his and Zara's eyes widened, and Michael recoiled, gasping out.

'Amii-?'

Amii nodded, then glanced at Elazar. 'It wasn't his fault- he saved me... and I was too scared in case you didn't want me anymore.'

Michael was truly glaring at Elazar, then went for him. It took both Amii and Zara to pull them apart. Michael was still glaring, then it turned to Amii as he said quietly.

'You were alive this whole time... and you never looked for us, _never told me? _I nearly _died _when I found out I'd killed you! It tore me apart! And now-?'

He scoffed, then turned away. But he stopped for a second, then yelled back at the trio.

'I don't want to see _any _of you ever again! Lying bastards!'

He vanished.

Zara looked at Elazar, shaking her head.

'Why didn't you tell me any of this?' She asked quietly, tears in her eyes. Elazar sighed, then went to hug her, but she recoiled. 'How can I trust you after all this-? You lied to me...'

She turned and left too. Amii looked at Elazar, tears in her own eyes, then left in silence too.

Elazar stood by himself in the rain, tears pouring down his face, but you couldn't see the in the rainwater- they blended too well

Not only had all the secrets been revealed... but he'd lost both his girlfriend and brother...

What was going on-?

* * *

Gabriel yawned, sitting down on the sofa and running a hand through his hair.

The he heard footsteps, and turned suddenly.

He turned to face his brother, who was grinning. 'Together, they're powerful...' the eldest said, then Gabriel finished.

'Alone and broken... defenceless.'

The eldest chuckled, taking his cape of. 'Amii was a bit shocked to see me after all this time...' he nodded at Gabriel. 'And Zara?'

Gabriel chuckled.

'I don't think my daughters realized just yet.'

* * *

**Well-! All the secrets are out now! But a few more to come. Next chapter up soon! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	41. Enjoy The Silence

The next day at school was very quiet, Michael didn't turn up, and neither did Amii.

Elazar glanced at Zara, who was sat on the other side of the room, glaring forwards, still pissed off at him.

When break came, he accosted her, but she just gave him a filthy look and carried on walking. The others, her friends... human friends, kept frowning and looking between them; they'd never seen her act quite like this before, and she wouldn't tell them what was happening between them.

She never broke silence once.

When he returned to the mansion, Michael was sat on the sofa, glass of red wine and blood in his hand, dark shadows under his eyes, and Elazar knew he hadn't slept.

Who knew where Amii was...

Michael looked up as Elazar walked in, but didn't speak once. Elazar sighed, then broke the silence.

'Look- I'm sorry yeah?' was the only thing he could say. Michael looked up, silver blue eyes hard. 'Sorry?' he chuckled, standing up and putting his glass down. 'Sorry? How dare you even say that to me!' Elazar scowled. 'You're lucky you're even getting an apology!'

Michael laughed quietly, then was in his brothers face faster than the eye could follow.

'They were right, back in the 1800's... you really are a freak and disappointment.'

Elazar snapped, then hit hi, hard in the chest, sending him crashing into the wall behind. Michael's eyes flashed, then he went for him in retaliation.

* * *

Zara was walking to the mansion, hoping to get some sense into Michael about Amii- she understood why she hadn't told him, she was scared.

That was when she heard the snarling. Her eyes widened as she recognized the pair, then ran in to see Elazar being held against the wall by his throat by Michael.

'Stop this now!' She yelled, running forwards and barely pulling Michael off him. He turned on her, snarling, but then walked off without a word.

Zara sighed, looking down at Elazar, who was sat on the floor, head against the wall, a deep gash in his right cheek.

'What are you playing at?' She asked quietly. He didn't say anything, but continued looking at his feet.

Zara sighed again, then sat down next to him, saying.

'What are you playing at...'

Elazar still didn't speak, or even move a little. Zara sighed, then nipped into the kitchen, getting a towel and wetting it. She sat back down next to him and put the towel to his cheek, wiping the blood from his gash.

'You could have told me.' She said quietly, dabbing his cheek. He sighed now, putting a hand on the one helping him and lowering it. 'He was right...'

Zara frowned. 'About what?' Elazar sighed. 'I really am a freak...' She stopped now, then scowled. 'What the hell-? How could you think that?'

Elazars eyes flashed, then he was standing, glaring down at Zara, his dark sapphire eyes reverting to their old self. 'Oh yeah? Well guess what- I changed my brother, his girlfriend, killed her father...' He snarled now. 'And it was my fault that Gabriel came into our lives! I should have just jumped of that cliff when I had chance!'

Zara scowled now, then stood up, even though he was taller than her, she still tried to tower over him. 'Elazar Bane... you shut up now.'

Elazar smirked. 'Why? It's the truth! And you know it!' Zaras eyes narrowed. 'That it may be, but you're not a bad person.' He laughed now, folding his arms. 'Zar... I couldn't give a toss about anything- it was you that finally managed to claw something out...' his own eyes narrowed. 'I hated my brother then, and I hate him now. Whats so different there?'

Zara shook her head, then whispered, tears in her eyes. 'Don't you see whats going on? That man, the one who said all this... he wanted this to happen- he wants us alone.' Her eyes widened.

'Maybe... if it wasn't Gabriel... that story...' she groaned. 'Gabriel's an Original-?'

Elazar shrugged. 'Don't know, don't care.'

He vanished.

Zara groaned- it was starting to make sense; they were being broken apart... She sighed, tossing the bloodied towel into the washer as she passed it. She looked out the window- it was starting to get foggy.

Then she decided, zipping up her coat, she stepped out into the woods, hoping she could find it again- the tomb under the earth.

* * *

After nearly an hour, she recognized a burnt tree, then scuffs in the ground, frozen over from the frost. She tested the ground, then, found the hollow. She stepped down the stairs into the gloomy, barely lit chamber.

She sighed, staring at the trio of obsidian tombs, all opened or smashed. Elazars lid was still in the same place; where he'd chucked in in order to get out.

Then she heard footsteps behind her, and knew who it would be. She chuckled under her breath, then turned to face his maroon eyes. 'Zara.' he grinned.

'Hello dad.' Zara said, folding her arms, then heard another, different voice, letting out a low laugh

He wasn't alone...

* * *

**Well, things are starting to heat up now- we'll be meeting Gabriel's brother soon. But just who is he? We know he's Amii's father, but thats all. hm... and hows Zara gonna get outta this? Lets hope the boys patch it all up before something happens. Reviews loved! X Nic**


	42. The Aerons

Zara frowned, then spied the other person hidden in the shadows. 'Who are you?' The person, and Zara knew it was male from the stance, didn't move.

Gabriel chuckled. 'Bit reckless coming here wasn't it?' Zara shrugged. 'Whats to lose?' The man in the shadows chuckled softly. 'Clever (!)' Zara scowled, turning on him. 'Why don't you show your ugly face already?'

He didn't respond, and Gabriel sighed in exasperation. 'Why all the secrecy? She's gonna find out sooner or later.'

Zara added two and two together.

'You're brothers... aren't you-?' Her eyes grew wide. 'The Originals.'

Gabriel met Zaras eyes, then nodded. 'Clever girl.' He smirked. Zara rolled her eyes, then turned away, saying.

'This was all very interesting, but I'm afraid I have to go.'

But she didn't get far before Gabriel pinned her against the wall by a hand on her chest. 'Where do you think you're going?' He asked with narrowed maroon eyes, and Zara saw her shade of red in her eyes reflected in his.

He hadn't been lying, she really was this monsters daughter...

'Like the little story my brother told you all?' Gabriel smirked, eyes glowing like fire, yet still remaining cold.

Zaras eyes narrowed now, and Gabriel said. 'Nice effect eh?' He shook his head now, pretending to look sad. 'Such a shame about the gang breaking up- who's gonna protect you now your boys are gone?'

She understood now, and it had been so... obvious- the story, revealing those truths... the intent was to get them all on their own.

Defenseless.

Zara shook her head. 'Bastards...' The man in the shadows snarled. 'You may insult us, but we have roamed Earth longer than we can remember! Do you know what its like being alive for hundreds of years, being cursed like this? Forever?'

She was silent, then said with a smirk. 'You deserve it.'

He snarled, then Gabriel was knocked out the way as the elder brother came out the shadows and grabbed Zara by her throat, eyes narrowed dangerously.

But Zaras eyes were wide in recognition.

'You-?' She gasped.

* * *

Elazar was pacing his room, many things on his mind... but aside from the loss of Zara and Michael, he was thinking about something else- that legend. Where he heard it before-?

Then it came to him- there had been many, many stories of the Originals. From rediculous stories, to ones that made a kind of sense.

It was one of those that also made sense.

He left the house, running to Zaras, hoping she was still there... she had to see this.

'Zara!' He yelled, knocking the door hard, but it was clear- she was gone. He groaned, then ducked, picking up the key fro under the stone angel next to the door, they opened the door

He hurried up the stairs, then went in Zaras room, heading for the cupboard. Elazar pulled out the trunk of her mothers journal pages and research books, preying it was still there.

It was.

He pulled the thick, slightly dusty red leather bound book out, looking at the cover- there was only one word, done in neat, curly handwriting.

_Originals_

Elazar went back downstairs, then plonked himself down on the sofa, just about to open it, when a photo fell out.

He picked it up, then his dark sapphire eyes grew wide.

The photo was old, very old, Elazar could see that. One of the earliest cameras it seemed. But there was no mistaking the pair of young men in the photo.

Gabriel...

And Alastair.

* * *

Zara stared at Alastairs narrowed smoky eyes, then said. 'It was you all along.'

He nodded, not relinquishing his grip once. 'All that time... and no one realized.' He snorted, his hair, which Zara had sworn was lighter before, was a dark earth brown, framing his smoky wooden eyes.

'Do you know how fun it was messing with you lot? Over a thousand years... and kids are still fun.'

Zara snarled, trying to push him off, but he didn't budge. He chuckled now. 'All those illusions? Faked.' Zara shook her head. 'What do you want?' She asked quietly.

Alastair raised an eyebrow, then smirked.

'Just how much do you know about us- the Originals?'

* * *

Elazar just... couldn't believe it. Alastair was his friend! He'd known him since 1800!

But then he remembered something Alastair himself had told him; _I'm old Elazar- and when I say old, I mean it._

Alastair was an Original-? Gabriels brother-?

But he didn't stop there, he opened the book, then stared at the first page- it was all handwritten, notes and paragraphs.

'Good ol' Amelia.' Elazar muttered, reading through.

_No known exact date of birth, but more than a thousand years ago for sure._

Elazars eyes grew wide; over a thousand-? That was... impossible.

_But true. _He thought grimly, turning the page over. The next page just had the word _Lucian _on. Elazar raised an eyebrow. Lucian-? Sounded more like a Malfoy from Harry Potter.

But then he read the line- _Gabriel and Lucian Aeron._

Elazar looked at the photo again, then turned it over. There it was again, but with a very early date on.

_Amelia discovered the truth. _Elazar realized- The brothers last name, and Alastairs true name.

The only evidence of Elazar being in the house then, was the echo of the front door slamming as he ran to find his brother.

They had problems...

Everyone did.

* * *

Zara scowled. 'How the hell am I supposed to know about Origi-crap?'

Gabriel sighed. 'Well... you could tell us where your mother kept the book she stole from us...' he rolled his eyes. 'Well, she burnt it, but we know she made a copy.'

Zara frowned. 'I have no idea what you are on about, and even if I did, I'd _never _give it to you.'

Gabriel sighed, shaking his head, then walked towards the exit, saying.

'Looks like I need a chat with your boys then. They're gonna be so interested that you're here.'

Zaras eyes narrowed as the door slammed shut, leaving her trapped with Alastair.

* * *

**Oh noes- not good news. But Elazar has the book-? Theres hope! The Aerons? What history do they have? Next soon! X Nic**


	43. Dark Secrets

'All that time-?' Zara said, shaking her head at the Original, who was sat on Elazars tomb, ankles crossed He smirked. 'Yup.' She shook her head, but stayed silent- betrayal and hurt crashing through her.

Alastair raised an eyebrow. 'Surely you'd realize just who I was- you are Gabriel's daughter. You have more power than any normal vampyre.'

Zara frowned now- powers-?

'I don't have powers!' she scowled. Alastair raised an eyebrow again. 'Sure about that?' Zara nodded, scowling yet again, getting pissed off.

Stupid freaking _dicks!_

_

* * *

_

Elazar pushed the door to the mansion open, casting his senses out- he was in.

'Michael!' He yelled, slamming the book down on the table.

'What.'

He turned to see Michael, leaning against the door, arms folded and hate in his eyes. Elazar scowled, sitting down. 'Mickey, we've not got time to mess.'

He snorted, turning away. Elazar snarled. 'Zara's in trouble!'

Michael stopped dead, then turned, shrugging. 'So?'

Elazar truly snarled now, then was standing in front of his elder brother, eyes narrowed. 'W_hat did you just say?'_ he growled. Michael laughed. 'She's a liar, just like you... just like Amii.'

Elazar rolled his eyes now. 'Zara didn't know... she only knew...' Michael's eyes narrowed. 'Exactly. She didn't tell me.' Elazar sighed. 'I made her keep it secret.'

Michael shook his head, then started walking away.

Elazar shook his head then, picking up the book his brother had been reading (Twilight! What the hell man!) then chucked it hard, smacking Michael hard in the back of the head.

Now he turned.

'What's your problem?' He snarled, stalking forwards. Elazar shook his head. 'Zara is in danger... Gabriel's involved... Alastair too.'

Michael frowned. 'Alastair?'

Elazar sighed, then handed him the the photo. Michael's silver blue eyes widened as he saw Gabriel and-

'Lucian?' Michael frowned. Elazar nodded. 'The Originals.'

His eyes widened in a way that made Elazar suspicious- did he know anything? Michael groaned, sitting down. 'What now?' Elazar scowled.

Michael looked up, eyes wide still.

'So who exactly are you guys?'

Alastair looked around, then chuckled. 'You don't know?' Zara sighed. 'Your story wasn't exactly clear.' The Original stared, then chuckled, getting to his feet and staring at the ceiling.

'When we were 20, in the year we forget how long. 1100 I think, we got drunk and ended up killing this young woman by accident.' Zara snorted. 'Yeah right (!) Accident my ass.'

Alastair's eyes flashed, but he continued.

'This young woman was the daughter of the local "witch" and people feared her...' he snorted. 'Witches (!) Yeah sure. So, she yelled we were going to be punished.' He shrugged. 'We apologized many times, but she kept glaring... then we started having freaky dreams, and we realized she was real.' He sighed. 'It all ended with her chasing us through the woods, then caught us. She got Gabriel first, then me.'

Zara frowned, realizing this was the truth. Alastair chuckled. 'We woke up, and we were so... hungry. Like we'd never eaten. We found out exactly what we wanted- needed.'

'Blood-?' Zara said quietly. He nodded. 'We stole the witch bitches book- it said that our children were needed to return normal... one born every 500 years...'

He laughed. 'Its been a very long wait.'

Zara wondered something now. 'You... you're Amii's father?' He laughed yet again. 'Yeah, I am. Met mommy dearest in Sandown, knocked her up and viola! My key.'

With narrowed eyes, Zara asked.

'And I'm Gabriel's key?'

Alastair grinned.

'Correct.'

Zara frowned now. 'How am I a key?' Alastair laughed now.

'Oh, we kill you of course, then use your blood.'

* * *

**Oooh... so what does Michael know? And things not looking too cheerful for Zara! Next up soon! X Nic**


	44. Fire And Ice

Zaras eyes, that were wide by now, just got wider.

'Excuse me-?' she just gasped, staring at Alastair with shocked maroon tinged eyes. He laughed once now, then folded his arms, predators glare fixed firmly on her startled, confused and scared ones.

Alastair sighed now, walking slowly up to her. 'Surely you know how the curse is broken?'

She shook her head, which made him smirk even more at her ignorance.

* * *

Elazar frowned.

'Listen- do you know something about all this? Because now would be a good time to mention it.'

Michael just blinked, then picked up the book.

'I was given this- or the original version in 1800.' Elazar froze now. 'What-? Why?' Michael sighed. 'Something to do with our ancestors; they found out the truth of the Originals, stole this book from them...' He was silent. 'It was passed down the family through the eldest son.'

_No wonder he hadn't seen it before... _Elazar scowled now. 'Oh? So I was gonna be forgotten? Nice man, real nice (!)' Michael groaned. 'Look- it was a secret I couldn't tell even if I wanted to. Father-'

_'You shut up right now about that bastard.'_

Michael sighed, then sat back, opening the book.

'There were once two young men, and they killed a girl- the mother was a witch, and, in vengance, cursed them to roam the night evermore.' He just said.

Elazar raised an eyebrow. 'Night? But they walk in the day just fine.'

Michael had wondered that too- they both could as well...

What now?

Michael continued.

'The brothers found out that they needed their children to break the curse, but no idea on how to... plus the kids were once every 500 years.'

Elazar nodded, then said quietly. 'So they want this book-?'

Michael nodded too, then sighed.

'This book... tells you how to break it...' There was a tone in his voice that Elazar didn't like.

'You see- the Originals need to use the blood of their children, but it must be at the same time, otherwise its scuppered.' He was quiet again, then.

'It's Zara and Amii... isn't it-?'

Elazar met his eyes. 'Yes...' was all he could say.

Michael groaned, then said. 'But its bad news for us too.'

Elazar frowned at this. 'What now?' Michael sighed.

'If the Originals turn back... it'll sever the link between all vamps- they return to their normal, current ages.'

Now that wasn't good news at all.

'So... If it breaks... all vamps die-?' Elazar realized. Michael nodded. 'Well, the ones that are dead in human years.'

Elazar suddenly realized.

'If it breaks... we die, Amii dies...'

Michael met his eyes, then said the word Elazar really didn't want to hear.

'Yes.'

_'Now how about you give me that book?'_

The pair turned, recognizing that voice.

Elazars eyes narrowed in hate.

'Gabriel...'

* * *

_'Kill me and use my blood? No chance in Hell!'_

Alastair chuckled at Zaras reaction- it was so predictable, he could almost guess the next word she was going to yell at him.

'You bastard!'

Again, he chuckled- defo her fathers daughter, Gabriel had been so tame, so gentle before the curse. He was the one that said sorry to the old mad batty witch.

Fat lot of good it did (!)

Then Alastair heard light footsteps coming down the stairs, then turned to see the girl whom he'd not seen for many moons.

Amii.

She walked up to him, and Zara noticed something- her hair had grown back to its normal waist length. Was it all just an illusion to keep Michael from realizing-?

'Amii.' Alastair grinned, but she just said coldly. 'Lucian.'

Zara frowned. 'Lucian-?' Alastair... or Lucian, turned to her now. 'Alastair? Surely you didn't think I'd keep my real name in a place like this. Michael would realize.'

Amii glared. 'Get out of town before I make you.' She snarled, eyes narrowed to the point of slits. Lucian chuckled, folding his arms.

'Make me sweetie.'

Amii snarled, then went for him, but ended up hitting thin air.

'You've slowed down.' Lucian said tauntingly from the other side of the room. She growled, and Zara heard it echo through the chamber.

Zara suddenly realized something.

_My best friend is my sister... of sorts. My uncles a devil named reject... and my dads a..._

This shouldn't happen. It just...

What would have happened if she'd left them in-? Gabriel would never have returned, Lucian would still be looking for them, Amii would have her quiet life...

And she would have continued in the same, boring manner...

Did she truly regret letting them out-?

She knew the answer to that...

* * *

**Well, not too many chapters left now, and a few crucial and important things to come too- plus a cliffhanger ending the story. Next up soon! X Nic**


	45. Revalations

'Gabriel-!' Elazar snarled, starting forwards, the thought of ripping his head of was sounding good at the moment. Michael grabbed him before he started a fight.

'No.' Michael said defiantly, silver blue eyes narrowed.

Gabriel laughed. 'Oh? How come?' He pretended to look shocked. 'Oh yeah! If we break the curse... you die!' He sighed, then smirked. 'How inconvenient (!)'

Elazar snarled now. 'Oh! So, kill Zara and Amii, become human... your just gonna die!' Gabriel chuckled. 'Oh we wont; see- witch bitch froze us at 21, so when we unfreeze...' He spread his arms out. 'New, yet same guy.'

Michaels eyes narrowed. 'And all vamps die? You'd like this tho happen? Its genocide!'

Gabriel just shrugged, not really caring. 'Sure- there has to be sacrifices, but oh well.'

Elazar was fuming, and Michael smirked. 'Well ya know what Gabriel _Aeron-'_

Gabriels eyes widened. 'How do you know my name-?' Michael smirked again. 'Oh, you underestimated Zaras mother before you killed her. She knows slash knew everything about you.' He laughed. 'Born in the 1100's in South America, then moved to Scotland?'

Elazar now understood Alastairs... Lucians light accent.

Gabriel snarled- no one had known or said anything of his past. He didn't dwell on it.

Past was past... in a sense.

He laughed softly. 'So, you know my past. Big deal! What do I care!' Michael raised an eyebrow. 'And the fact you were an incredibly nice guy before the accident?'

His maroon eyes narrowed now, past events rising to the surface- Lucian had always been the most outspoken... much like Elazar to be honest, and he; Gabriel, had always been the quiet one, shoved to one side as the youngest...

Just like Michael.

The brothers were very similar on backgrounds, but they were also very different. Gabriel was nearly 1000, whereas Michael was only nearly 150.

So very young in Gabriels eyes, and Lucian was older than him.

The curse had made the already unstable Lucian even more volatile now.

Like a bomb just waiting to go off...

Michael nodded. 'So... family history. Wanna add anything?'

Gabriel shrugged. 'Like what?' He smirked. 'Like the fact Lily was a rather nice snack?'

Now Michael snapped, and it was Elazars turn to hold his elder brother back.

'You bastard!' He yelled, eyes electric blue. Gabriel shrugged. 'Well, Elazar killed Amii's daddy dearest when he "saved" her.'

Michael looked at Elazar now.

'Why did you do that?' He asked quietly. Elazar sighed. 'Brother... Father and Mayor Sandown wanted me- us dead, for what we were...' he shrugged. 'I saved us both.'

Michael's eyes narrowed. 'You would think that.'

He shrugged, and sighed yet again.

Gabriel sidled forwards, hand outstretched. 'Give it me now... or it'll start and get nasty.' He said, eyes narrowed.

Elazar smirked.

'Bring it Gay.'

Gabriel raised an eyebrow as Michael started forwards, but his eyes were on Elazar. As Michael went for him, he just stepped to the side, making him crash into the wall, knocking him out.

Elazar stepped up now, eyes narrowed. But Gabriel didn't move, he just smirked, making Elazar frown- then the pain came, shooting through his head like fire. He yelled in agony, falling to his knees. Elazar saw Gabriel walk forwards, then crouch down in front of him.

'Maker remember?' He smirked, letting him drop.

Elazar saw him walk over and pick up the book, then out the door.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

Amii and Lucian were the first of the trio to hear Gabriels return, and Lucian smirked as he did so- his brother had the book.

'Michael and Elazar?' Lucian asked, taking it from him. Gabriel shrugged. 'Taken care of.'

Zaras eyes widened- taken-?

'What have you done to them? She demanded, trying to break free of the bonds Lucian had put on her and Amii. She was ignored.

'Almost a thousand years...' Lucian said, shaking his head, not believing that the moment had finally come.

Amii snorted. 'Oh shut up dicky daddy.'

Lucian scowled, then reached inside his jacket, pulling out a knife, making Zaras eyes widen.

He smirked.

'So who's first?'

* * *

With a groan, Michael woke up. He sat up, head hurting.

Then he remembered, and saw Elazar lying on the floor on his side, eyes closed and face white. 'Elazar-?' Michael groaned, going over to him and turning him over onto his back, shaking him in the process.

He stirred, opening his dark sapphire eyes blearily. He was then pulled into a sitting position, feeling confused and his head hurt so very much.

He then heard Michael, who was shouting by now, but Elazar was so confused, he didn't understand for a start.

'Stop yelling Mickey!' He snarled, getting shakily to his feet.

Michael realized now-

This was the final stand...

And if they lost, they all died.

* * *

**And the next- most of these chapters have been prewritten, so it looks like next chapter or the one after will be the last! Thanks! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	46. HelloGoodbye

Amii pulled Zara behind her, glaring at her father.

'How dare you...' she snarled, then looked at Gabriel. 'And you-! You complete and utter bas-!'

Lucian snarled, the blade quivering in his hand- in fury. Gabriel glared now. 'You're not to kill Zara.' He ordered.

Now, Lucian scoffed.

'Are you _ordering me?'_ He just said, turning his attention from the girls for the first time to his brother. Gabriels maroon eyes were narrowed.

'You and I made a deal, Lucian.' He said, folding his arms. Lucian laughed now, walking up to him. 'You don't tell me what to do... no one can,'

Gabriel was silent, and his expression was blank.

Lucian left it at that, then turned back to the girls.

But then he jolted to a stop, and everyone saw why- the hilt of a blade was stuck in Lucians heart. He scowled, the yanked it out, twirling it around between his fingers, then smirked.

'Oh Elazar? Michael?' He said, eyes glinting in the dim light. Zara was watching Gabriel, there was a curious look upon his face she couldn't place...

Then she saw the young man in the shadows- Michael.

So did Amii, and her face fell, yet lit up at the same time. She loved him... but did the opposite hold true?

Lucian growled again as another blade was plunged into jut below his neck. He scowled, then pulled it out.

'You know boys? You're gonna have to try alot harder than that...' He chuckled, then smirked at Gabriel. 'Some of us aren't cowards.'

Gabriels eyes flashed, and he walked forwards, saying.

'You always thought you were better than everyone else... the mindgames...' He smirked, folding his arms. Lucian scoffed. 'Oh? So you're changing sides?' He nodded at Elazar and Michael, who were now stood next to Zara and Amii, eyes glaring at the pair.

He laughed now. 'Lucian... it was _you _who killed that girl, not me...' He scowled. 'It was you who got us into this mess!'

Lucian looked like he'd been hit in the face. But then...

His smoky eyes narrowed, then it seemed like they were glowing. Gabriel smirked. 'Oh? Now doesn't this seem familiar?' He snorted. 'Sure! I'm no Saint- but at least I don't kill like you!'

Lucian laughed, shaking his head. 'You're turning on me at the last minuet?' He shook his head. 'Unbelievable...' Gabriels eyes narrowed at his brother. 'No... this is what I should have done that day in 1100! When you cursed us both!'

'Lets get out of here.' Elazar muttered to the others, and they started moving towards the exit, but then Lucian noticed, and started forwards, but everyone was shocked when Gabriel rammed his shoulder hard into Lucians back, making him smash into the wall, the stones shattered and broken.

'Get out.' Gabriel just told the four, eyes dark at his brother.

They swiftly left as Lucian stood up, murder in his eyes.

* * *

They returned to the mansion.

'Are you ok?' Elazar asked Zara, hands either side of her face. She scowled, pulling away. 'Stop it.' She just said, scowling even more. His eyes grew wide. 'Zara-? What?'

She sighed. 'Doesn't matter.'

_'But I bet this will.'_

They all turned to see Gabriel, a half healed gash oh his right cheek. Elazar scowled. 'You get lost bastard.' He snarled, walking forwards. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'Wow (!) I just killed my brother... and this is the thanks I get-? Jeez...' he scoffed, shaking his head.

Zara frowned. 'You killed him?' Gabriel nodded, then sighed. 'Can I talk to you?' He glanced at the others. 'Alone.'

Elazar snarled and refused to budge, but Zara was looking at Gabriels eyes- they seemed... sincere.

'Ok.' She said, making the others snarl.

She rounded on them.

'Look! I'm not stupid, freaking Bella from Twatlight! Lay off! I have my own brain. My _own _choices! And no way is there gonna be a bunch of dicks trying to decide whats right and wrong for me!'

They were all silent at Zaras outburst, then laughter started, originating from Gabriel. 'Oh jeez...' he chuckled. 'You are so my daughter.'

She glared, then walked out. Gabriel glanced at the others, then followed.

* * *

Zara stopped just outside the others hearing distance, then turned to her father, but it was he who spoke first.

'Look Zar- I'm sorry.'

That was the last thing she had been expecting.

Zara frowned, folding her arms. 'Oh yeah?' Gabriel sighed, shaking his head. 'I know what I've done to you- from the first day when I met you; that time in the woods, when I went for you and Amii. I've killed you just to find out if you were truly... well, can't die.'

Zara just stared. It was the only thing she could do.

'So... I just want you to know, I didn't want to kill you. Only your blood was needed, not death.'

She nodded, staring back at his eyes, where she could see the shade of her own reflected back. Zara sighed, but didn't speak, prompting Gabriel to say.

'I promise I won't hurt you anymore... and if you need help, you know who to call.'

Zara was taken aback at the... truce.

'Why are you doing this?' She asked quietly, suspiciously. He chuckled, then stared up at the clouds. 'Zara... I'm old ok? All my life, its been spent hating and trying to break this curse, in which die if I succeed...' he frowned. 'So many people... dead, and why? No reason.'

Zara was silent again as Gabriel lent forwards and kissed her forehead, saying quietly. 'I'm sorry...'

Then, when she looked up, he was gone.

* * *

Michael was sat on the sofa, staring at the wall opposite. Elazar had vanished upstairs or gone to spy on Gabriel and Zara...

He didn't blame him.

_'Michael?'_

He didn't look up at the sound of Amii's voice, even though it was the one he'd been yearning to hear for...

Too long... way too long.

'What?' He finally said, voice low and hurt. Amii sighed, then sat down next to him. 'Michael...' she just said, putting a hand on his arm, but he flinched away.

Amii had tears in her eyes.

'Please Michael... you have to-'

'Understand?'' He finished bitterly. She nodded, sky blue eyes just like a pool of water. She sighed now, making him look at her by putting a hand on his cheek.

'I was scared ok? All those years apart...' she shook her head. 'Then seeing you again, but not able to tell you...' Tears returned. 'It hurts ok? I know you didn't mean to kill me that night, and you shouldn't blame Elazar...' her eyes were sincere as she said. 'He saved me...'

Michael met her eyes, and knew she was telling the truth. Then he lent forwards and did something he thought he'd never do again- he kissed Amii, feeling the gaping whole in which her death had cause, fill up as if it had never been there in the first place.

He loved- still loved, her. He couldn't deny it.

_'Well well... what have we here?'_

They broke apart to see a very much alive Lucian, and they understood- he couldn't die. Not even another Original; Gabriel, could kill him.

But then Amii had an idea. One that made... alot of sense.

He was the only one who could kill her. So maybe...

Lucian had a thin, fading scar in the side of his neck where Gabriel had obviously stabbed him, but it was fast healing.

Amii snorted, then, to Michaels utter shock and horror, she walked up to him.

'Well daddy... isn't this an impasse or whatever?' She smirked, folding her arms. Lucian sidled forwards, then smirked. 'It's what you were born for- to die.'

Amii shook her head and scoffed.

Then the smirk came.

'Bye daddy, can't say it was a pleasure-' then she rammed her hand through his chest with a sickening crunch- through his heart. He coughed, eyes wide as he realized.

'But-?' He gasped, almost falling to his knees as Amii withdrew it. She laughed, then said.

'You can kill me... I can kill you.'

He collapsed at her feet, then never moved again.

He'd never move again.

Michaels eyes were wide as his girl killed her father without blinking.

'Ames...' He just asked. 'Are we ok?'

She smiled, then kissed him, going.

'We're ok.'

* * *

Zara went home, where she found Elazar sitting on the doorstep waiting for her. He stood up as she approached, but she just walked past, making him grab her arm and frown. 'Zar? Whats wrong?'

She turned to him with a sigh.

'Elazar... I've been thinking...' she sighed again. 'I want to... well...'

Elazar understood that tone. 'Are you breaking up with me?' He asked quietly. She sighed, tears threatening to break free. 'Yes.'

He felt as if he'd been hit in the face now.

'Bu-? Why?' Elazar asked, his midnight blue eyes wide. Zara sighed again. 'This vampyre stuff... my dad being an Original, the curse... me being the key and can't die...' tears came now. 'What next? Hmm? How can this even work out between us?'

Elazar shook his head, grabbing her hands. 'Hey- it will work. I promise you.'

Zara met his eyes, pulling her hands out of his. 'Again with the empty promises... I can't _do _this anymore!' She turned away, but Elazar shook his head. 'Zara don't do this.'

She shook her head too, glancing back once at the tears in Elazars dark sapphire eyes. 'I'm sorry...' she whispered, then opened the front door and closed it without looking back once.

Inside, she broke down and slid down the door, tears flowing freely and the back of her head against the front door.

Why did love have to hurt so much?

Then there was a knock on the door- no doubt Elazar. She couldn't face him... just couldn't.

The knocking came again, harder and more persistent.

She sighed, wiping her tears away, then stood up, hand on the silver knob, which she turned.

_'Elazar, I-' _She started...

But soon stopped- it wasn't Elazar. It was someone else. Someone she'd only seen in old photos Evan... her "father" had shown her.

Amelia Celeste smiled.

'Hello Zara.'

* * *

**And thats it! The end of Entities! Or is it? There will be a sequel, so keep watching this fic for info. Thanks for all who read:D Sad times:( Amii and Michael back together after so long... and Zara and Elazar break up. And now her mother, who we all believed to be dead, is back... what will happen?**

**The next story shall start soon! Thanks! X Nic**


	47. Story2Hunters

_Entities_

_Book Two- Hunters_

_"I've woken now, to find myself in the shadows of all that I have created_

_I'm longing to, be lost in you..."_

_**Evanescence- Away from me**_

Zara was sat opposite Amelia Celeste on the sofa, just staring.

Her mother was alive-? What the-?

Gabriel said he'd killed her... then again- maybe he had.

Amelia sighed, then smiled. 'You've grown so much.' Zara still didn't speak, then her mother said with another sigh. 'I'm sorry I let you go through all this... It could have been avoided.'

Zara scowled now. 'So where were you then?' Amelia's eyes were sad. 'That doesn't matter.' Zara snorted, then stood up. 'Then you've got no business here.' She shook her head a little. 'All mt life I wished I had a mother... but here we are- you're alive!

Amelia groaned, then sighed. 'It's not that simple.'

Zara snorted, eyes narrowing. 'Oh? Then how about you explain about _me!'_

Amelia frowned now, her dark brown eyes curious. Zara rolled her eyes. 'Gabriel ring a bell?'

Now she understood. Amelia groaned. 'My biggest mistake... letting him out.' then her eyes traveled around the room, then focused on a picture of Zara, Elazar and Michael on the side. 'Elazar and Michael?' Amelia frowned, getting up and walking over to it.

Zara raised an eyebrow, then her mother spoke, setting it back down.

'You let them out?' She asked coolly. Zara nodded. Amelia scowled. 'They're freaking murderers!'

Zara scoffed- she had her suspicions...

'And you're not?'

Amelia flinched, then frowned. 'What are you on about?' Zara laughed. 'Hmm... I'm 17... and you still look 19.'

Amelia didn't react now, or when her daughter said quietly. 'Gabriel turned you... didn't he?'

Now she sighed then nodded showing her the fangs she had.

Zara groaned. 'Why is everyone I know lately a damn vampyre!'

Amelia chuckled now making Zaras eyes flash dangerously. 'Get out.' She snarled feeling her temper rise.

But she was gone before the words were out of her mouth.

* * *

Elazar was sat in the bar, head on his arms and a sigh in his throat.

Why did he always get the shit-? He'd tried... so very hard... and it was for nothing.

He looked at a pair of girls walking outside.

Oh well- it wouldn't hurt... only them after all.

* * *

Michael sighed, staring out the window of the mansion.

Everything was falling apart...

Suddenly, his head snapped up as he heard footsteps behind him. He first thought it was Amii but when he turned, he felt his silvery blue eyes widen.

'Amelia Celeste-?'

She nodded, her jet black hair framing her dark brown eyes. 'Michael Bane.' She said distastefully. Michael frowned at the woman- she looked hardly older than Zara...

Then he realized; Gabriel had obviously changed her after she'd hidden Zara... probably out of anger or revenge.

She smirked, eyes flashing as she realized he knew. She walked forwards, hands in coat pockets.

'Right- this is how it works Michael; you and your brother are going to stay away from my daughter. Michael scowled. 'We've been there more for her than you!'

Amelias eyes narrowed, then she was stood directly in front of him, noses almost touching. 'Oh? You wanna say that again?' Michael scowled. 'You're pathetic- go to hell and stay there.'

There was no answer, just a yell from Michael as Amelia rammed a knife through his chest, then turned away. Michael swearing under his breath, pulled it gingerly out, then, watching the skin knit back together, looked up with a scowl.

Zaras mother was bad news.

* * *

Zara decided to get out of the house heading for the bar, checking her phone as she went- no texts no calls...

She didn't know whether she was relieved or saddened by this news... so she didn't choose either.

Sure- she loved Elazar. He was the only one she'd really loved... and she knew it was the same for him too.

But the truth was... she didn't know what to do...

Love was hard.

But not having it was harder...

She sat down with a sigh, staring at the menu she near enough knew word by word by how many times she had been- "Flynns Bar"

_'You Zara Celeste?'_

Zara frowned then looked up and felt an eyebrow rise.

It was a young man, with dark bronze hair that almost fell to his shoulders in soft waves. His eyes that were peering at her under the light spiky fringe were the same shade as a clear sunny day- bright blue just like an endless ocean.

Zara blinked. 'Ermm... yeah? Who's asking?'

The guy sat down, much to Zaras surprise opposite her. 'Call me Hunter.' He grinned. Zara was still frowning. 'And? Is that supposed to mean something to me?'

Hunter laughed now grinning. 'Maybe maybe not...' his eyes grew serious now. 'I was told that you could tell me where to find someone.'

Zara raised an eyebrow. 'Who?'

Hunter inclined his head a little, surveying her through ocean eyes. 'Lucian... and your father.'

Zara went to stand up, but Hunter cleared his throat eyes turning stormy. 'I'm not sadistic ok? Sure- I can hear Elazar munching on a pair of chicks outside... but oh well.'

Zaras eyes widened then she froze. 'What-? Are you-?' Hunter rolled his eyes. 'Jeez... so dippy... and you were supposed to be the-' he shut up but Zara scowled.

'Hey! Ya can't just say that, then clam up!'

Hunter shrugged. 'Sorry love- but my jobs my job. Lucian?'

Zara folded her arms. 'Dead.'

That took Hunter back, his eyes blinked in surprise but he frowned. 'And Gabriel?' Zara shrugged now. 'Ho do I know? I'm not a vampyre am I (!)'

Hunter smirked. 'Who knows eh sweetie?' She scowled again. 'Just piss off! Or I'll-!'

_'Call Michael and Elazar on me? Try it.'_

Zara stared. 'You know them?' Hunter shrugged. 'Nah- just a local legend of this area.' Zara nodded- the same legend she'd heard.

Hunter stood up, rearranging his white T-shirt a little then pulled his black jacket around him.

'I'll be seeing you soon.' He said, then without a passing second it seemed to Zara that he'd vanished.

What the hell was going on-?

But for some reason... to Zara;

It seemed like a storm was starting to brew.

* * *

**A/N: Well! The start of the second story! So many twists and turns and this one- and we won't be staying in Sandown for the whole story either. And who's Hunter? Find it all out soon! Reviews very much loved! X Nic**


	48. Midnights

As Zara made her way home, she crossed paths with Michael at the crossroads leading to the mansion- it was like he'd been waiting for her. Then she spied the blood on his shirt, and frowned.

'What happened-?'

Michael rolled his eyes.

'Your mother.'

Zara groaned. 'What did you do?' Michael scoffed. '"Stay away from my daughter!"' Zara sighed, shaking her head.

Everything was going mad... so mad...

Now Zara spoke. 'Do you know a guy called Hunter?'

Michael frowned. 'No I don't... why do you ask?' Zara sighed. 'He's here looking for Lucian and Gabriel.'

Again, Michael frowned, folding his arms. 'Lucian's dead... and Gabriel's gone.'

Zara nodded. 'I told him that... but he's still hanging around.' Michael scowled. 'Is he a threat?'

Zara was silent at that- she didn't really know the answer to that.

'I don't think so... for now.'

'_And he isn't.'_

The pair looked around to face Hunter himself, arms folded and sky blue eyes framed by his dark bronze hair. Michael frowned at the guy- he could sense he was a vampyre... but he was different.

More wild and untamed.

Now Michael asked the newcomer. 'Who are you?' Hunter raised an eyebrow. 'You mean Zara hasn't said anything yet? Shame.' Michael scowled. 'Hunter eh? Why are you looking for the Originals?'

Hunter chuckled. 'My Master wishes to see them.'

Zara frowned- Master-?

'Who is your Master?' She asked, genuinely curious. Hunter turned his gaze upon her, making her flinch a little- he had that quality about him.

Hunter cocked his head, frowning, and then smirked. 'You've never heard of Shadowfall?'

Both of them frowned now.

'Shadowfall? What's that?' Michael asked.

Hunter laughed. 'Ya know what? Invite me for a nice cup of tea, and I'll tell you.' And without another word, he walked off towards the mansion.

Michael and Zara looked at each other, not knowing what to think to be honest. But they followed all the same.

Just who was this Hunter?

* * *

Hunter was sat on the sofa, ankles crossed and smirking at the befuzzled pair before him.

'So-?' Michael asked, eyebrow raised. Hunter nodded, shaking the hair from his eyes.

'Why do you think you never see vampyres in the news or whatever?'

Michael blinked in surprise- now that he mentioned it, it made sense.

'Go on...' he just said, eyes cautious.

Hunter chuckled. 'It's a city, completely hidden from Humans...' he laughed now. 'Think Harry Potter.'

Zara frowned. 'A city-? Really?'

Hunter nodded. 'Your Dad founded it... he was always the more nicer of the Originals.' Zara scoffed, and even Michael agreed.

Now he sighed, shaking his head. 'And the Boss, my Master, has sent me to get her the Originals. That's why I'm here. That's all. Ok?'

Zara stared, feeling that he was telling the truth. But those eyes could lie... those ocean deep ones...

Hunter stood up. 'I must be getting off... If Lucian is dead... I must find Gabriel.' Zara sighed. 'I could... uh... give you his mobile number...' Hunter turned his gaze upon her, then smiled. 'That would be brilliant, thank you.'

Zara chuckled nervously, which made Michael raise an eyebrow, then. 'Right, ermm, me and Zars have somethings to do.'

Hunter smiled again. 'Sure, see you around.'

He was gone.

Michael raised an eyebrow. 'I know that look... don't do it.'

Zara laughed, rolling her eyes. 'Man you're such a dick!' Michael laughed as she walked off.

* * *

That night, Zara turned over in her sleep, frowning. Elazar had always been one to sneak into her dreams- literally, but this one was different.

It was the 1800's, before Michael and Elazar were born... she could tell from the dress she was wearing... and the damn tight corset. Then she turned to see a figure in the shadows. She smiled, then raised a hand for the young man to take. She first thought it was Elazar, but he wasn't that tall.

As she spun to a stop and gazed into the mans eyes, she saw that they weren't a deep sapphire, but ocean colored- the sky.

The man bent down and bought her hand to his lips with a smile, and Zara realized who it was.

'Hunter-?'

He nodded, taking her hands again as the music started to softly play.

Zara just frowned. 'How is his happening-?' Hunter chuckled. 'It's what your imagination has come up with...' he raised a hand to her shoulder. 'But is this real... or just in your head-?'

Zara closed her eyes tightly, willing it to end. But then there was a kiss on her cheek, and the words. 'Your choice.' in her ear.

She awoke with a start, then cursed herself- Hunter had freaked her out so much she was dreaming about him...

Whatever next-?

And why couldn't she shake of the feeling she _knew _him somehow...

* * *

**Ooh, so Hunters getting all the more mysterious-? Shadowfall, a city? Hmm... looks like more (real!) legends are getting involved, and just what does this Boss want with the Originals? Hmm... looks like gh Next up soon! X Nic**


	49. Changes

The next day, Zara went back to school.

As she was sat in history, head on her arms, watching Mr. Dick- oh sorry; Collins, start to preach about another assignment.

_Yeah _She thought with a laugh. _The last one became a little too real..._

_Why couldn't Elazar have actually finnished him of-?  
_

She glanced to her right- Elazar had come in for once, but there was something different about him...

Zara dumping him had been hard to get over...

Now she glanced to her side, where Amii and Michael were sat. Michael smiled when she looked, then glanced at his brother, who wasn't looking. He sighed, then looked back to the front.

It was going to be a long day...

* * *

When break came, Zara was sat with Michael, Amii and the others- Elazar had vanished once more.

She sighed and got up, announcing she was going to get some tissue from the loos.

_'Zara-?'_

Zara stopped at that voice, then turned around, sighing. 'Elazar... if you're gonna have another hissy fit...'

He sighed, then, from his place leaning against the wall, arms folded, he walked forwards. He sighed again, then raised a hand and put it on Zaras own, going. 'It doesn't have to be this way...'

Zara sighed, pulling her hand away, going. 'I'm sorry... but it does. We're too different.'

Elazar frowned. 'Different how?'

Zara chuckled. 'I'm seventeen... you're like, over 200. And you're a vampyre.'

Elazar shrugged. 'So? And you're half vampire... so not much difference.' Zara shook her head. 'No...' then she reached up behind her neck and undid the necklace he'd given her, then placed it in his palm.

He was just dumbstruck at that, and shook his head. 'Don't do this...'

Zara sighed. 'Elazar... you know I love you, but...' She suddenly frowned as everything started going dark before her eyes. She didn't even complain when Elazar grabbed her to stop her falling over, going. 'What's wrong-?'

Red, that was it, then black.

* * *

Finally, when she woke up later... or forever it seemed like to everyone else.

She sat up, a hand on her head- god it hurt... What had happened-? One minuet, she was talking to Elazar... then she'd collapsed to awaken here.

She steadily got to her feet, frowning. She felt... different... more fluid in her movements than usual.

She was in the mansion anyway, her room. She got up and went over to the window- it was the crack of dawn by the looks of the foggy sky. She looked down at the glass of juice left on the windowsill. She picked it up, first thinking it was one of the boys; they were such scruffy gits at time, leaving their glasses everywhere. She hazarded a sniff, then found it wasn't blood. She drained it in one- more like strawberries with a tang.

Zara now went over to the mirror and yawned.

And promptly screamed.

The door crashed open as Michael and Elazar burst in, eyes wide. But they widened further when they saw just why Zara had screamed.

'Holy crap-!' Elazar said, stopping dead, but Michael had carried on to hold Zaras arms before she well and truly freaked out.

'Fangs-?' Elazar said, shaking his head, staring at them in shock. 'But-? How is that even possible-?'

_'Pretty simple actually.'_

They all looked towards the door when Gabriel strode in, closely followed by Hunter. He went straight over to Zara, shoving Michael away as he put a hand either side of her face, looking carefully.

'Hmm...' he mused, then let her go. 'Had to happen sooner or later.' He turned away, then sighed.

Michael shook his head, pulling Zara into his chest. 'What do you mean?'

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'She's half vampyre dimwit! The vamparic side's finally showing itself!'

Zara shook her head. 'But I don't wanna be a vampyre-!'

Gabriel sighed, running a hand through his deep maroon hair. 'Sorry Sweetie, but it was always going to happen.' Zara had tears in her eyes as it truly hit her- she was changing. Very slowly, but surely.

'Is there anyway to stop it?' Elazar asked quietly. Gabriel met his dark sapphire ones with his own maroon ones. He shook his head. 'Amii had it easy- on normal terms, when Michael killed her, she should have just come back to life...' he nodded to Zara. 'Like I did. But Elazar gave her his blood before the shields were back up...' He shrugged. 'Fully changed her.'

Michael just frowned. 'How do you know so much?'

Gabriel snorted. 'I may not be an angel, but I damn well am an Original. So button it Mickey Mouse!' Michael scowled, then looked at Hunter. 'Take it you found him?'

Hunter stepped forwards, then Elazar scowled. 'Who the hell are you?'

With a laugh, Hunter said. 'I'm Hunter. And you're Elazar I take it?' Elazar scowled. 'What do you want?' Hunter chuckled. 'I'm here looking for the Originals ta. So shut your mouth.'

Elazar was scowling- no one told him to shut up...

_'Enough.'_

Gabriel was scowling now. 'You're all acting like a load of babies...' he smirked. 'Oh wait-! You are!'

Elazar smiled sarcastically. 'Fine, you've made your points... now piss off.'

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'Manners Elazar- I made you remember?' He smirked. 'You die, then so does the ones you made- your brother and Amii. So don't piss me off.'

Elazar smirked. 'But if I kill you...' Gabriel smirked too. 'Then every vampyre I made, and the ones they made... etc, etc, die too.' He lent forwards. 'You die, and so does everyone else- including Zara.'

Elazar didn't speak again, which made Gabriel smirk, then he walked over to the window.

'So...' he asked. 'Are you coming?'

Zara frowned now, Michaels arms still around her. 'Coming where?'

Gabriel turned, grinning. 'Shadowfall idiot- I hear I'm needed...' he looked thoughtful. 'Then again, 'Mina is a bit of an idiot sometimes.' He shook his head again, then grinned.

'So? Ya coming?'

* * *

**Oh noes! So Zaras vamparic side is finally coming out-? Bad news for sure! And now, are they heading to Shadowfall with Hunter? Hmm... find out next chapter! Thanks all! X Nic**


	50. Here In Your Arms

Zara stared at her father for a moment, then said hesitantly.

'What exactly is Shadowfall?'

Gabriel turned to her now, then raised an eyebrow. 'I think you already know- it's a community of vampyres me and my brother created.' Zara frowned. 'Where is it?' Gabriel chuckled now, then said. 'Wait and see.'

Zara scowled, but didn't say anything else. But then she coughed, which made Gabriel sigh as he turned away. 'Better vamp up soon, or you're gonna die.'

As he walked out the room, Hunter glanced back, then said quietly. 'Will you all be ok?' Zara met his gaze, then nodded. Then they heard a yell from downstairs.

_'And if you dicks do plan on coming, you know where to find me Elazar!'_

Elazar scowled- yeah, he did. Gabriels little "safe house" he could call it. Hunter sighed, then left.

Michael sighed, hugging her tighter. 'It'll all be ok yeah? We'll go to this Shadowfall and ask the leader to get this curse of you.'

Zara shook her head, then said. 'If Gabriel can't lift it... no one else will...' Elazar watched in silence. He so badly wanted to hug her too, then tell her that it was going to be ok- they were there for her. She'd never be alone.

He'd always be there for her.

Zara stood up now, then chuckled, wiping away tears. 'Well... who's gonna go fetch me Mr. Collins (?)' Michael chuckled. 'You don't wanna waste your time biting him.' Zara was stood in front of the mirror now, prodding her fangs with a curious expression.

'I'm a vamp... well, thats the job of working in a garlic factory out (!)'

Elazar laughed now. 'Garlic doesn't work you know? Humans made it up to think they were safe.'

Zara didn't say anything to that, and Michael sighed. 'You really want to go?' Zara thought for a moment, then nodded.

'Yes.'

* * *

Elazar walked through the woods, following the old trail he used to take everyday. Then he stopped dead, staring at the little cottage type building. He sighed, then walked forwards, going.

'Ok Gabriel. We're coming.'

The front door opened, and he was faced with the Original himself, arms folded, and a smirk upon his face. 'Really? Wow, now that is a shock.'

Elazar growled, stopping dead. 'I'm really not in the mood for this, so shut up now.'

Gabriel was silent for a moment, then he nodded slowly, the smile appearing back upon his face. 'Oh? Zara still being all "shoo?"'

Elazar rolled his eyes, but turned away without another word, but only to find him stood in front, eyes curious. 'You really love her don't you?' He said, still curious.

With a stony glare, Elazar pushed past and walked off. Gabriel shook his head, smirking a little. He was still young.

* * *

When Gabriel walked back inside, he saw Hunter spying a look at the retreating back out of the window. He sighed, which made Gabriel go.

'You going to tell them?'

Hunter looked up, arms folded and a frown upon his face. 'What?' Gabriel chuckled, sitting down on the black leather sofa. 'Yes I know who you are.' Hunters eyes narrowed. 'Oh yeah? How.'

Gabriel chuckled. 'Oh you know Mina- that girl never shuts up. Something she told me made me pick those two all those years ago. So zip it'

Hunter glared. 'Don't you dare tell _me _what to do!'

Gabriels eyes narrowed, then Hunter found himself pinned against the wall by his throat and Gabriel hissed. 'Keep your mouth shut. It's going to get you into trouble one of these days.' He let Hunter go, and he glared. 'I don't care who you-'

Gabriels eyes flashed, and Hunter shut up.

He had no choice.

He knew Gabriel well.

* * *

Zara was sat alone in the living room, for Michael had left to find Amii, and Elazar had gone to tell Gabriel their decision.

They were going.

But she heard him coming before she saw him.

'Elazar.' She said in a final way. He sighed, then she looked down as he sat beside her. 'Elazar...' she just said, trying to put some threat into her voice, but she couldn't.

Elazar sighed, then put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him. 'Look- I know I'm probably the biggest idiotic dick thats lived or unlived... if that made sense... but I love you Zars, ok? I went through ny entire life going on about how I'd never fall for anyone...' Zara looked up now, tears in her eyes. Elazar sighed. 'You changed my mind ok? I love you.' Zara could only say. 'You really do?' Elazar nodded. 'Yes you idiot.'

Zara shook her head, then said. 'No, I can't-' but Elazar had already kissed her, and she knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever. She put her arms around him, then said. 'I'm sorry...' Elazar smiled. 'Hey- It's ok now yeah?' Zara chuckled. 'Except the fact I'm changing into a vampyre.'

Elazar sighed, shaking his head. 'We'll sort it all out ok?' Then he pulled Zara into his arms again.

Then they heard a chuckle they both knew to be Michael. He was stood there next to Amii in the doorway.

'Finally!' He said, walking forwards. 'I really wasn't looking forward to this trip with you both still at loggerheads.'

Elazar rolled his eyes, and Zara chuckled, going. 'Hey- just gotta put up with Gabriel now.'

_'And he heard that.'_

Everyone hid a smirk as he walked in.

Gabriel scowled and folded his arms as per usual. 'Right...' he started, grinning now. 'Let's be off.'

Amii sighed to Michael. 'I'm not coming.' Michael frowned. 'Why?' Gabriel nodded. 'You've been there, haven't you?' Amii looked up, then nodded.

Michael sighed, hugging her. 'If you're sure-?'

_'I am.'_

Gabriel grinned and clapped his hands together. 'Right! Now that's all sorted- ciao.'

Michael rolled his eyes.

What was going to be waiting for them in the city though-?

* * *

**Woo, been a while since last update. Eeek! Well! Zara and Elazar back together! Woop! And Hunter? Hmm... seems full of secrets, and Gabriel knows it. Next up soon! X Nic**

**Oh! Theres a little forum on this story on here- you can find it on my profile at the top(:**


	51. ShadowFall House

The trip down to the Needles was... awkward to say the least. For Hunter and Gabriel it was.

Elazar had dragged Zara into his own car, letting Michael in the back and followed.

'So what the hell are we expecting then?' Elazar asked conversationally as they followed the sleek red car that was Gabriels- he and Elazar had always splashed out. Even in the 1800s before everything happened.

Michael saw his hand on Zaras leg, and her own ontop of it. It was still strange for Michael, the older brother watching his younger and much more reckless sibling caring for someone other than himself.

'Something weird no doubt.' Zara said quietly from the front, feeling a little sick more than anything- it was a good job the needles weren't that far away. Elazar sighed, running a hand through his ragged midnight hair. 'Man I can't wait to crash and grab a beer.'

Michael raised an eyebrow.

No, he'd not changed at all.

* * *

When they arrived at the Needles National park, they parked and Gabriel yawned, a hand on the back of his head as he walked over and said. 'The boats waiting for us down there-' he nodded down the side of the cliff and the others saw a boat waiting there.

They trekked down a load of stairs, and Elazar was having to carry Zara down by the time they were halfway the others were moving so fast.

She stared up at him with a smirk. 'You're loving this, aren't you?' Elazar chuckled, then said, setting her on her feet as they reached the bottom. 'Very much so.'

Zara rolled her eyes, then saw Gabriel and Hunter getting onto the boat. Michael glanced at them, his honey blonde hair waving slightly with the breeze coming of the ocean, then got on, shortly followed by Zara and Elazar.

* * *

Zara was up on top deck now as they sped away from the Isle Of Wight, staring out at the ocean before her. Then a cup of hot chocolate was placed before her, and she looked up and soon looked away again.

Gabriel groaned. 'You can't ignore me forever.'

'I can try.'

Gabriel chuckled, and pushed his maroon hair out his eyes. 'Zar. You're my daughter ok? I do actually-'

'Don't you dare say "care"'

He sighed now, then said. 'Look- I know what I've done. I killed so many people and didn't think twice about it... and now my own brother is dead. Although, good job it wasn't me. For everyones sake.'

Zara raised an eyebrow at her... father. 'Oh yeah? Why's that?' Gabriel chuckled, then nodded at the hot chocolate, indicating she should drink it.

'Think of it this way- I am the very first true vamp ok? Lucian was made a moment or two after, so really, it's me who's the original one. I die- every single vampyre dies. Get it now? I'm the link. The living source.'

Zara understood now- he died, all vampyres died.

_Bloody hell..._

He left now, but was soon replaced by Hunter, who said quietly. 'Big stuff hmm?' Zara frowned now, then asked curiously. 'Do I know you from somewhere-?' Hunter laughed and shook his head. 'I don't think so. I've not left the island in fifty years.'

Zara frowned. 'Just how old are you-?' Hunter chuckled. 'I was born in 1799.' Zara quickly did the sums and said. 'You're 212-? Two years older than Michael, and four of Elazar right?'

Hunter chuckled. 'Clever girl. Yes. Pretty good looking for my age right?'

'Dream on.'

'Do I see a blush?'

'You'll be the one missing a head when Elazar gets hold of you for hitting on me.'

Hunter chuckled, then said with a light tone. 'Why didn't you go for Michael? He's the-'

'He's- we're friends, and that's all it'll ever be.'

Hunter nodded and then sighed. 'Elazar's too... ruggish for you. Do you know how many people he's killed?'

'That was in the past.'

'And he didn't tell you he murdered Jodie Starr and her friends cold in their beds then?'

Zara jolted now, eyes wide- no, he hadn't told her that.

Hunter smirked, then put an arm on her shoulder. 'You two should really work on your honesty thing.' then he was gone. Zara was reeling inside now- she knew they had died... but Elazar-?

'_Zar-?'_

She jumped a little as Elazar put an arm around her waist and she smiled, but to her, it seemed fake. Elazar still had secrets... she knew it for sure.

He stared ahead now, then his eyes widened. 'Holy crap.'

Zara thought about what Hunter had said before "A city" she hadn't thought it as literal... but now she was coming closer, it was like a massive kind of building with trees around- a mansion.

'It's Hogwarts (!)' Elazar joked as he jumped over the side of the box and landed on the main deck, moving towards Michael and said quietly. 'Do you think it's a trap?' Michael was silent, then he said quietly. 'I don't think it is. Amii told me about this place... it's fine.'

As they came into the jetty and got out, Gabriel was grinning and went. 'Home, sweet home.' then set off without them. Hunter rolled his eyes, then followed, though not quite as fast.

* * *

As they walked through a forest on a narrow path, Elazar said quietly. 'This place... it feels old.' Hunter dropped back to nod and say. 'It is. The leader, Limina, is...' he chuckled. 'Well, you'll see.' It was getting really dark by now, nearing ten it transpired by the massive clock.

Zara didn't want to say anything to that, so she kept her mouth shut and followed them to the main dark mahogany doors that lead into the mansion. Hunter knocked three times, and it swung open. They stepped inside just as a pair of doors inside opened and a woman stepped out that they imagined was Limina. She was tall, beautiful in everyway. What with her dark gold hair and amber eyes. The sapphire dress she was wearing complemented her shape, flowing behind her as she walked forwards.

But what they didn't expect, was for her to go up to Gabriel and slap him, then yelled. 'Over three hundred freaking years Gabriel! How dare you make me send people after you! You have _so much to freaking answer for! What's this I've heard about Lucian being dead! Screwing around with other vampires? Breaking the curse-? Have you lost you freaking, freaking mind Gabriel Aeron! You bastard! I know you were in that tomb for two hundred years, but I know you've not been bothered! Oh you wait til later!_' Gabriel rubbed his cheek, scowling, but then Elazars eyebrow went up when she kissed Gabriel passionately, and Hunter said quietly to them.

'Limina- the first "made" vampyre created by Gabe here. And, unfortunately, his wife.'

Zara nearly choked now, then said. 'What the hell-?' Hunter chuckled, then walked over and pulled Gabriel away and hugged her, going. 'Hey mom.'

Zara was nearly at breaking point, but Hunter hastily said. 'Not in that way- we're not related. She raised me, that's all.' Zara sighed in relief, then Limina walked over to her and stared at her with a frown. 'Man do you have your fathers eyes.' then she sighed. 'I'm gonna kick his ass later, so don't worry about giving him crap. I'll personally shove him in that tomb for the rest of eternity.'

Zara was silent now, then Limina chuckled. 'I'm not that mean to everyone-' she walked over to Michael now, then said quietly. 'I did tell Amii to leave and find you...' Michael chuckled. 'Don't worry.'

She walked over to Elazar now and scowled. 'You I don't trust. But seeing as you're with Zara... you may stay.'

Gabriel spoke now. 'We're not really married. They didn't-'

'Gabriel.'

'Fine! Fine!'

Zara was trying not to laugh now- Gabriel was, had been... he was basically powerless when it came to being more bossy than Mia.

But it did raise questions now-

Why did Limina want them here?

* * *

Not long after, Zara lay in the wide four poster bed, staring at the ceiling when there was a knock on the door. She heard a voice now, then recognized it as Elazar. She got up and let him in, and he sighed. 'Screw the rules of sleeping alone.'

Zara chuckled, then felt him kiss her, arms around her waist. She sighed now, feeling safe in his lean arms, head on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

As long as she had Elazar and Michael, she knew it'd all be ok.

* * *

**and yep- it's back! The joy of finding the original storyline when cleaning your room lmao! Next'll be up soon! Reviews much loved!**


End file.
